Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms- Eternal love (feng jui and Don Hua dijun)
by maddpappy
Summary: In this tale, Feng jui enters the heavens as a small child that has ascended (become immortal). As the youngest known Human to do this, she is exceptional, but life isn't easy as she makes her way in the immortal world. Along the way, Don Hua Dijun comes to find a kindred spirit in the fox. Can an old soul find love, and can the young soul learn to find happiness in turbulence?
1. Chapter 1

A/N welcome. In this story, Feng Jiu arrives as a young girl, but she doesn't stay that way for long. If you see errors feel free to let me know, but be tasteful, please. Enjoy the ride!

Ch. 1

Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms

The sun began to rise high in the heavens at around six in the morning. The clouds enveloped the fluorescent colors that seemed to danced across the sky in an array of unusual hues. Winds blew and scattered the various blossoms across the way, while the rest never seemed to fall. The normal daily mist rose from the clouds surrounding the Grand Palace in a shroud of mystical power. It was the celestials tribes' home after all.

Crown Prince Ye Hua stood gazing at the blossoms he'd planted for his wife back when he thought she was Susu and had died. They really were pretty. Similar to several of the white flowers from Dijun's palace, both petals floated in the air together crating a rather random beauty. He stood, his black robe and long hair whirled around him, and then and made his way toward the front of his grandfather's palace. On this day, new immortals arrived and would begin their lives here in their respective clans. He expected to see Mo Yuan, Dijun, and Siming there as well. It was rare that humans found enlightenment, but those few that did were honored for their great feat.

Within the outer walls were the newly ascended immortals who'd arrived to receive a title and a clan. He'd expected as much, but something within told him today was somehow different. Not all in attendance were of one type of immortal. The rest that came, many ranged from human to animal, and all had recently endured their trials and gained their human-looking form. Some were simple spirits like Migu- a tree spirit.

Brought in together for their safety and that of heavens through the gateway, they lined the path in two rows each. For those animals that had finally been able to take a human form, they stood to the left. The mortals that had ascended stood on the right. Chen Yu stood on that side as she'd once been a human herself. The emperor thought this would be good for the new arrivals, and so she took the task willingly.

There were fewer that had come with each passing year. Mortals lived such fleeting lives, that this was once in a thousand of their years' worth of ascended. Regardless, they celebrated this day in the streets as the citizens welcomed the new immortals to their ranks.

The two lines formed to greet the king first. Next, they'd endure their exposure to the customs in the heavens. Each land had its own rules, rulers, and customs. The Sky Kingdom ruled over all lands uniting each in a time of great peace. Chen Yu surmised that this would look like a true mortals idea of 'heaven' by the sheer grandeur that surrounded them.

After a brief interview, they were measured for skill and sent to the appropriate clan to cultivate further. From there, they'd be sorted, given a title and a rank, and would begin their new lives and serve a purpose. For the humans, it was a sight to see legendary creatures born from the dawn of time that no longer resided in their realm, beside them. It was not uncommon to see many a wide eye, an intake of rapid breath, and the occasional faint for the newly ascended mortal. The guests always remarked how they loved the vast amount of varying expressions that lined their worried faces upon seeing such wonders the first time.

Mo Yuan arrived along with Dijun and Siming. The emperor arrived last, pleasantries were exchanged, and when he sat, they all sat. Everyone had the standard dark hair and dark eyes, all aside one-Dong Hua Dijun.

As the first uniter of the heavens, he kept his title of Heavenly ruler (Dijun) and was highly respected. He was tall and aloof with a mane of long white hair that seemed to effortlessly flow behind him. Purple robes were always worn by this revered deity. It was rare for him to smile or otherwise engage with others. Regardless of these matters, he was still highly sought after.

The gates remained open for just a short amount of time, but there was an uncommon wind that blew across the sky. It made all the flowers and blossoms that had fallen on the ground rise once more in the air as it whirled around. The two pillars at the gate were white and lined in gold, but could hardly be seen outside the flowery cluster.

The Emperor of the Sky Kingdom, Ye Hau the Crowned Prince, and Dong Hua Dujin all looked up at the same time to watch the strange omen. The clouds appeared to clear as the sun's rays burst through the heavenly sky and birds had flocked toward the gates as if eagerly awaiting something. Even the landscape looked like it was full of the blossoms. It was brighter than normal. Everyone quickly covered their eyes as the shining peaked and then waned equally as quickly.

A small child emerged through the gates, and then they closed. There was a hush that fell over the crowd, a few shocked intakes, and all eyes peered at the small little girl making her way toward the line. Chen Yu went to her and noticed she'd been human. Her eyes were worried, but the Emperor and king welcomed the child to the lines. Everyone was curious at this auspicious event. For her to be so young, she truly had to have talent!

Ye Hua spoke quietly to his grandfather the king between interviews, "have you seen this before? She is so young..."

The king responded and watched more birds flock towards the gate yet many remained above them, "it almost looks like when you or Mo Yaun were born," he said to Ye Hua while pinching the end of his beard. He then looked to Dong Hua, as he existed almost as long as time, and asked, "have you seen this?" His eyes worked their way up to the previous leader of the heavens after taking everyone's expressions in.

He was robed in purple as usual, but he too appeared interested. Dijun stared for a moment at the sky and the way flowers remained in the air before looking back down at the king in his seat. These things usually happened at the birth of an immortal, but when one ascended.

The usually stone-faced Elder deity looked to the sky again as if it harked some unknown meaning, and then to the line of people. "On occasion, a special human could cause this." His eyes narrowed and his chin rose as he looked. "There are few born in that realm that have the capacity for cultivation like we are used to. It has to be learned, but this..." he said looking to the sky and watching the birds, "I've not seen it like so."

Dong Hua, or as they called him 'Dijun' for short, was the eldest deity alive still despite the ageless face he adorned. The more cultivation one possessed, the longer he looked classically young or ageless at maturity. His face often looked casually bored without expression, his movements leisurely and stoic as if nothing in the heavens could move him to be bothered or worried. He cared little for people and palace affairs. To him, he'd seen it all in the ageless cycle of his life.

This, however, was new. Seeing his interest, yet his calm repose, the others looked on worriedly still, but they were no longer frightened.

As the previous ruler of heaven and earth, he was often consulted on matters that dealt with all the realms and peace. Then again he was unique like the first immortals that came into being. There was a legend he was sprung into existence from a rock. Unlike other immortals, he was never born-he just was.

The child had not yet moved, and the king supposed she was scared. He nodded to Chen Yu to assist and bring her forward.

"Dijun," the king said quietly again. "I do not sense any demonic energy in her. Are you sure it is safe?" Though Dijun had handed over power to him, he still considered the elder's opinion. He had to, to some extent with regards to age and status. Even while at court, Dijun came and sat at his level and offered advice as needed.

Dong Hua raised a brow as he inspected the small girl. It seemed she was...unbalanced. When he thought about it, he sensed dueling forces of power within her. Though he frowned inwardly, he kept his face trained on hers. It appeared this child could be descendent of an immortal. It was rare for Immortal men and women to mate with humans successfully and produce offspring, yet he didn't discount this being the case here.

The king and Ye Hua looked at the child after waiting for Dijun for some time. Ye Hua was the king and emperor's grandson and most loved child.

"She seems to be A-Li's age." The king stated.

"Agreed," Mo Yuan moved beside his twin brother Ye Hua and nodded.

He looked to his brother who concentrated on the child with more earnest.

Mo Yuan stated, "Can you feel that?" Many of his students didn't have that cultivation in their first few years.

"Ye Hua," the king motioned him forward. His long white robe moved with his arm and glided openly at the wrist.

Ye Hua stepped forward and to the side where he bowed, extending his arms in greeting, and then brought his arms back toward himself, "present." They were formal considering the company of so many immortals.

"We are down to the last few. Come stand before me and interview a few of these for us." The king had been guiding the prince for several years now. This was no surprise that he would test him on such an occasion. Testing was normal to make sure Ye Hua was ready to rule the Sky Kingdom and other realms.

It wasn't until the people in the lines dwindled and parted ways that anyone saw the small child up close. Everyone remained hushed as if this would be the gossip that stirred all realms. The birds remained high in the sky, but now they began to sing and chirp. They seemed to surround her from above.

The little girl looked up at them then, as if just now seeing them, and smiled brightly. When she did, her arm lifted and several birds landed on her. Chen Yu stood back as 12 birds lined the child's head, and both arms.

"Wow," the child muttered. "I have no more room." Her smile wanned and she looked to Chen Yu for help. The young immortal struggled not to laugh but smiled and shooed the birds away.

"Go on, go on," she waved a fan at them.

"Thank you dear lady!" the child smiled again.

Dijun raised a brow and put one arm behind him as he looked to the sky and stood. "I believe that," he pointed to the child, "is new, but only time will tell." He remained elusively expressionless as they watched. "There has never been a child that has come through and called all the birds to herself." in fact, he found it strange. Birds...but her cultivation seemed like a, his mind went silent. Ah, he felt it then, Fox. He blinked at the strange knowledge but figured he'd have to investigate more.

The king motioned for the lines to continue, interest in the child grew as the line dwindled.

"I wonder why the child came in? Did anyone notice this mistake?" Siming, the mortal fate maker, stated. Siming was of the house of stars, and as such, guided mortals fates in his book of destiny. His face squinted over the brightness of the sun as he tried to make her out, but was blinded by the sun. He wore a pale gray robe with a black waist tie much like those of his class did. On his persons was a bamboo marked scroll. "Her name is not here. Everyone is accounted for."

They all looked at him astonished. All new immortals were listed as their fate was no longer ruled by his house of stars. They'd now be ruled by the stone of destiny or better known as the Rock of Incantations.

The maids all bowed on the floor. He stood before the king, "The child was with them, your Majesty. I just don't have a record."

"Could she be a spy?" the king asked quietly.

Mo Yuan and Dijun both stated, "No." At the same time. Their glances connected in understanding, but they kept their findings secret.

Once waved forward, the child approached without fear as Chen Yu guided her. The crowd watched, other immortals curiously looked on. From the crowd, Liansong stopped fanning himself and watched the girl he'd fallen for lead the child forward. He made eye contact with Chen Yu, but she shrugged not sure what to make of it. Their curiosity was worn on their faces and in their actions. Dijun looked around and noticed this on others also.

The king thought, this little girl is barely four. They stopped before the king, and Chen Yu bowed respectfully. Watching her, the child did the same. He stated, "What is your name child?"

The small girl stepped forward and lowered her head and stood on ceremony as she noticed the others had. She bowed just like all the others. "Feng Jiu."

Ye Hua stepped forward to greet her, "You family name?"

The girl hadn't said anything but looked around unsure. "My name is Fen Jiu, your... Majesty. I don't have a last name. But where am I?"

Mo Yuan, the God of war who'd remained behind the others, came forward. He stood beside the king. He watched the child bow, and then rise. There was an aura about her, but he couldn't place it. "She is indeed immortal." His eyes widened fractionally as he stood this close. Dijun would've felt the strength earlier, he thought. She had to be born of at least one immortal to be this strong. The girl called Feng Jiu made eye contact and she bowed at him and looked between him and Ye Hua with interest.

"Feng Jiu greets High God Mo Yuan, Crown Prince Ye Hua, and Siming." She looked over to the taller white-haired deity and frowned. No one had used a name, just a title for this man. Judging by how others responded and looked to him, she decided not to ask for a name. She already knew that the other man was the king and emperor, so she wouldn't ask him either.

"Are we on TV?" the child asked.

Chen Yu stifled a giggle immediately adoring the child. "No, this is all real. Where were you when this took place...when you got here."

The child's eyes looked down as she tried to think about it. After frowning, she looked back up to Chen Yu, "I don't remember. I thought it was a dream."

"Stand," the king said evenly to the child. He tried to compare her to A-Li seeing as they are close in age. She looked up at Dijun for a long time, he stared back equally as long. His brow rose when she didn't back down or look away. Then again, she was not aware of etiquette in the heavens yet.

"I am not afraid of you," she said to him.

Dijun quirked his head slightly and she nodded at him. She pointed at him and spoke to Ye Hua, "Why is he so tall?"

Mo Yuan stared at the child and tried to suppress a smile. Ye Hua countered, "Why not?" Their eyes met over her head and noted her childlike manner. This was no spy, the brothers telegraphed. Children had a particular way and mannerisms that one couldn't fake.

She shrugged and looked at them, but her eyes went back to Dong Hua Dijun. "I like your hair," she mentioned. "I bet you get that a lot though. I have a doll called Elsa. Her hair is like that. Do you make snow too?" she sounded so reasonable.

"I do not make snow, but I can make it snow." He waved his hand and several flurries appeared around her.

"WOW! so cool." The child whirled around innocently without a care in the world." After a time, she noticed the others watching her and became self-conscious. "Mine will be weird one day too." she looked around ashamed she'd said 'weird'. "I mean _different_. When I sleep, it's red."

Ye Hua felt his lip twitch and eyed his brother. "Anything?"

There was a cute red birthmark on her head that Dong Hua found most particular and was himself unable to stop the stare he'd been caught in. Just then, her eyes met his. "I was born with it," she said as if reading his mind. "Would Dijun like to take a closer look?"

He straightened in response, "did you read my mind?" His stare was intensely meant to scare her a little. She had no place to address him, but she had respectfully. This one catches on quickly, he thought with some surprise. Too bold of a child was never a good thing. He waited for her answer.

She looked back at him knowing she'd said something wrong and her cheeks flushed. Those eyes were deep and soulful eyes that captured the sun's rays, were wider than usual, and almost sad. She replied, "no sir. It's just my common sense. When things are different people like to look. Everyone looks at it. People throw spitballs at my head," she whined. "Can you make it go away?"

He said, "no one here will bother you about it."

Mo yuan went to the child and surprised everyone. He took a knee and held out his hands for the child to put hers in his. When she did, he stared at the mark on her head. "This is a birthmark then?"

Uh-huh," she nodded in true child fashion. He placed his hand in front of it without touching it reading the source of the power. When he was finished, he patted her head and stepped back. "She will need intense training. She's radiating a celestial aura, and her power is disarray." He sensed fox, but a fox would not have such an aura. There was something else there also. But what was it?

"Want another female student," Dijun remarked referencing Bai Qian. He always had a sharp tongue. Mo Yuan ignored him.

"Sire, that's not nice to say." She said to Dijun. She took Mo Yuan's hand and said with a sad frown as if she understood his sadness, unlike the rest. "It will get better soon. The reasoning and timing all happen for a destiny you have. This passed was a trial to prepare you for the truth." She flipped his hand over and smiled. When she looked up at him, he knew exactly what she meant. The others were clueless.

Dong Hua Dijun dropped the hand that was behind his back, "Why do you call me 'sire', child?"

"Titles. Were you not a king who united all the clans or tribes? You wear regal purple and no one else does. Your power feels very strong so you are old. But you look young. It is said..." she pondered, "well where I am from it is purple or blue that royals wear. The king wears gold," she looked at Ye Hua and frowned after noting she was right about the emperor. "People wear black in my old home when someone dies." Feng Jiu made a face, "Your wife hates that color. You must not want people to see you bleed."

He laughed openly at this, "she does indeed hate it."

She furrowed her brows and then they knitted together. "No one died or we wouldn't be here today so it had to be a preference. You are to the right of the king so you are Crown prince. and they call you that." She looked at Mo Yaun and he had a glint of a smile. "You are a grandmaster. Your color is wide," she mentioned and frowned. Her arms went wide as she tried to express his aura in a way they could understand. You are very strong, and your colors are similar. You are twins, but you are...older."

"My color?" he asked baiting the child. She was very intelligent for her age. He placed his hands behind his back and clasped them together.

She licked her lips and tried to find the correct words as to not offend them. She drew an invisible circle around him. "it's bright but dim. Like you are hurt but strong." Her face flamed red again. "It looks like white smoke. The king is gold on the edges of his," she looked back to Dijun, "you are red. I don't understand why the power around you is red."

They all looked at him and he started. No one had been able to read his aura, and even more so no one could tell why it was red. They might have felt the raw power, but nothing like this. He stood straighter after a moment. "You see it?"

Their faces are not as friendly, she thought and shut her mouth. "Did I say something bad?"

"Surprising," Ye Hua stated and bent to her level. "I have a son your age. You are new here, but you will learn the right way to do and say. We are startled is all."

She stared at him and looked down, "A-Li."

He smiled at her, "You have the gift of sight. You see colors around people, you know their powers...sound right?"

"I call it a curse," she shrugged. "I don't think the kids here will like me. They never like me where I go. I've never seen so many people like you guys. On occasion, I would see one where I was from. One like you all."

He patted her head, "We will teach you how to control that gift you call a curse. Sound good? Mo Yuan is a teacher too. When you get older you can visit him and he will give you pointers. He taught my wife." Ye Hua stood again and relaxed. She was just an innocent little girl after all.

She whined, "but they only have boys there."

Mo Yuan laughed gently. "How do you know it?"

When I see you, I hear your name. I see a mountain, a sword, people bowing. If I concentrate I see your color-or power." She looked at Ye Hua, "I see a pretty lady and a boy with a round face when I look at you. I can hear his name in my head."

Siming stopped tapping his fingers and made eye contact with Mo Yuan. Aura reading was celestial in nature, the gift of sight was under Dijun's palace control-the house of stars and fate. It was also more advanced an ability than they thought her capable. She swayed from side to side as children do when they get bored.

The king smiled at her. "You don't remember how you got here?"

He leaned to the left side with a palm on his knee for support. His quizzical look made Feng Jiu smile, "I don't know. I just didn't want to be...there anymore?" She shrugged as if this made sense. "I really thought I was dreaming and I got lost in the clouds. I came out of the clouds here."

She looked around as if thinking about it. She looked around and eventually spotted Siming.

She pointed at Siming. "The one that writes human fates." She pointed at her forehead and pouted, "You made me wear this."

Siming froze with a half-smile on his face. "I will find out about it." The child seemed to stare at something no one else could. "What is it?"

"Why do I see strings on everyone now?" The child seemed to grow weary.

"S-strings?" he asked the child seeking more information.

"I don't know the real ones, but the fake ones are in the book. I see the book when I see you, Siming. But I see cords for you guys where I saw strings on the people where I came from. It really hard to tune it out." She ducked down. "I don't know anything else about what they are. Sometimes I saw two people who have the same cord. There are a lot of different strings." She looked around at everyone and nodded. She stopped when she landed on Dijun.

Siming came forth, "You see them?" He referred to the cords of destiny. This was also celestial in nature. His voice was surprised and almost excited. He bent down to her and it was clear the shock that displayed on his face. Not many could see the destiny of their own kind. Immortals had the rock of incantations, but she was a walking sign for it.

She nodded, "can't you?"

"No," he said quietly. "I see mortals and I write their fates. That's what I do. Can you see theirs also?"

"That is against the rules." Her voice was sweet, barely old enough that you could still hear the baby voice to it. "I try not to look but sometimes they just come out on people."

"Don't be worried," she said to the king and looked up at the birds as they circled above her. She then looked at Ye Hua, "What does it usually mean?" She pointed at the birds. "I don't want to get pooped on."

Mo Yuan cracked a tiny smile, "it means something big and special."

Chen Yu said, "They like all the new people."

Dijun thought, no they are around you. He pondered her look when she'd been talking about cords. What could she see? His eyes traveled over Mo Yuan and guessed the child could read the situation between him and his former student without knowing their history.

Ye Hua was familiar with this tactic, having seen it used by his son a few times. "If you work hard, then you can make the birds worthy of the flight. You will learn what the cords are and what they do if you also study hard."

She thought about this and looked up at the king and saw a red bird in her mind. "I saw a big red one in my dream-the bird you have. He's not really nice, but then no one can understand him. He's really just misunderstood so please don't hurt him. If you gave him," she named off a rare fruit, "he may be easier to handle."

The king raised a brow and smiled at the child knowing she meant the phoenix that was given to him. "The time has passed for this fruit to grow."

She looked at the king and bowed, "there will be another one."

The king looked around and clapped as he'd loved the last bird. Of course, it had rushed the group had almost been killed. It was now time to place the child, "This child will stay in the Heavens as Celestial Tribe."

The child immediately bowed and a maid came up to take her to the one they called Siming. She smiled up at the maid, "he's the fate keeper. I think you guys will get along. These strings are the same color..." Siming coughed as he took her away. The maid blushed bright red, and the others stared after her.

She waved back at the maid.

 **A few thousand years later**

Dijun left the court and began to head back to his palace. On the way, he dropped by the library to return a few scrolls he'd used on his recent trip. He rarely went out, but he enjoyed reading Buddhist sutras while he fished or leisurely lay in his palace. On the way out, there was a crowd of students pushing a young girl back and forth. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight.

"You are no better than us!" They yelled and circled her. Children were too noisy, and he was about to turn and go the other way when he caught sight of the girl they harassed. On her forehead was a phoenix-like flower.

It's the child, he reminded himself. Feng Jiu?

One of the boys summoned a water cloud and poured it over her head as something slipped from her hands and broke on the ground. Suddenly, all eight of them disappeared. With a wave of her hand, her entire body was again dry and she sighed as she knelt down to collect the broken pieces. "Mongrels!"

She tried to piece the parts together but failed, "I'm surrounded by idiots." Feng Jiu heard screeches coming from the gardens. "So that's where they went," she sighed again and stood. "Siming is going to come after me for this, but how much should I endure at not respond?"

Dijun's lips twitched as he watched her place both arms on her hips, "I am constantly bothered by them. How is this any better than the mortal realm? Do I have a bad fate?" She looked at her hands, "I can't see it. Figures." She waved the mess at her feet away and slumped over. "He's going to think I didn't do my work again."

Dijun had heard that she was a troublemaker, but this clearly wasn't the case. He was about to speak with her when she looked around suddenly. Curious, he remained hidden to see what she'd do next. She looked around again, obviously not seeing him, and waved her hand up in the air. A white cloud of smoke appeared and a small red fox emerged. Seconds later, Siming rounded the corner searching for her.

Dijun shook his head as he watched her sneak away. Without fail, Siming had come around the corner quickly and almost bumped into him.

Upon seeing him, he bowed his respect, "forgive me, Lord. I didn't see you."

Dijun waved a hand, "Your student...does she always get harassed?"

Siming looked at him confused, "she never does any work to be bothered with."

Dijun straightened his robe, "she just tossed about eight kids in that garden," he motioned. "Have you not been watching her to notice if she is being harassed by others? It appears they've destroyed her work. She looked pretty upset about it and disappeared."

He sighed, "She does that a lot too. Most of the time it is too much stimulus, but she has to face it sooner or later."

"I know and I've heard," Dijun said. "Did you give her that Mark?"

Siming's stressed face relaxed a degree. "I hadn't known this was going on, but no. When I went back to look, it is like she just appeared. Her fate was not a good one."

Dijun tilted his head, "they are bound to be jealous of her abilities. She ascended to immortal so young."

Siming bowed and placed both hands in front of himself and brought them out and in as was custom when addressing a senior. "I will see to her, Dijun."

"You go first," he told Siming. When Dijun turned the corner, a red fox stared at him for a moment, and then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: corrections to names made 4/29

Ten miles

ch. 2

Dijun carefully arranged the scrolls he'd been reading in a straight pile on the small table. Rather than exchange them for new ones, he let them pile up on purpose. He kept a few so that he could entice Siming's student to fetch them. He and Siming had thought it best to remove her from regular studies after several setbacks with harassing students. He could only imagine if she was someone of note how bad things could be. But then, the king had long ago forgotten about her.

The hour for her arrival came and went. No doubt _she_ wouldn't come she as he noticed a little red fox about the gardens. He wasn't disappointed when a shadow encased the doorway light and eclipsed it on the floor.

"Siming," he briefly nodded as he turned to see the younger immortal greeting him. "Stand," he motioned his arm signaling the end of formalities. Dijun thought they were dull and only used them when he wanted to get his way.

Siming stood and looked at him pensively, "I have come to return the scrolls to the palace library. They will be used in the studies next quarter. I would like to use them for Fen Jui before then."

Dijun turned slightly knowing this was expected, "I believe that is a task for your junior to pick them up."

Siming's eyes widened slightly and he licked his lips. Before he could speak, Dijun interrupted already knowing an excuse was coming.

"Or is it that she is missing again?" He raised an eyebrow and waited for the reply. "It is a matter of respect," he waved his hand. The other arm he positioned behind his back. This pose made him appear as regal as his presence alone suggested.

He bowed again, "she is quite good at it. It is not 'respecting' to her. She is quite the prankster and young in her immortal years. I am afraid if we push her too early she will only run away. There has been talk amongst the other immortals."

Dong Hua turned away and pretended do look busy as he listened to Siming, "what talk?"

"That she could be a matchmaker."

He chuckled, "have you matched with the maid she saw the cords for?"

Siming turned red and remained silent.

Dijun shook his head from side to side, "I will not have this place become a joke for parlor tricks. Even my own undersling will not heed her advice." He did this to provoke Siming further.

Dijun stared at Siming for a moment, "Has her mastery in this game so improved to the point even you cannot find her?" He swept his long white hair aside and fully faced the other immortal. "Is she not behaving since she was removed from the other students?" Of course not, he thought. She remained in fox form all day.

Siming looked down and away ashamed, "it's just that..."

Dijun waited.

Siming relaxed and told him, "she is not like us. Her essence..."

"...Is what has been the question since she stepped foot inside those two gates. If you don't remember, I do. The girl has remarkable cultivation and skills that rival your own. Since then, she masters abilities that take centuries for others, and she shows a lack of respect that normally comes with time and effort to gain them. What does it matter what her essence is if she cannot adhere to rules and harness it properly?"

Sensing Dijun's irritation, Siming sought to placate him, "she never acts without reason or strong will. It's just like she has little care of this world-like you-she is not interested in these matters."

"Then why is she here?" he reasoned with Siming. "She is your junior. I thought we had an understanding that things would change if you moved her here ahead of schedule. The schooling didn't work to educate her. Why can't she appear when she is supposed to?"

Siming was about to apologize when another shadow blocked the light in the doorway. Behind them, a soft but strong voice sounded, "and she _is_ late, apparently. Please punish me," she said and came forward. She didn't bow. He turned sideways as if he were slightly offended. Inwardly, he took notice. Her long brown hair shined and glistened in the sun rays creating a strange aura around her. The mark on her forehead again drew his attention. As he looked into her eyes, he saw a blankness.

"You wave it off half the time. If it really bothers you, I shall kneel. However," she looked to Siming, "it is not his fault I am a lousy junior or late. Please, punish me instead as this would be the rule I must follow."

Dijun raised a brow, but she didn't bow still. Inwardly, he felt this was getting interesting. He kept a shrewd face with no emotion on it.

Siming looked between the two and noticed he was looking at two of the most stubborn people he'd likely ever met. He shook his head slightly, and also knew she was trying to irritate the older god. It was one thing to play jokes on him, but Dijun was no ordinary diety. He said as much, "Little Feng Jiu, you are too stubborn. These are our ways. He is your senior-and mine. What you do affects us."

She shrugged and looked back at Dijun, "He's everyone's senior."

"You lack respect," he said facing her completely.

She rolled her eyes agreeably and Siming's mouth hung open. No one had ever rolled their eyes at Dijun. "Says the person who cares little for such things. Of course," she added thoughtfully, "I have not won battles or united anything in the heavens. It would appear I have no respect from where you are standing. I'm just naturally this removed with people. And I cannot, as you said, understand the logic of acting polite. I do, but I don't like to adhere to it."

"Then why ascend?" He asked her as if it were a test. "No one else does, but they do."

"Why? So we can continue to state who is better and higher than the rest?" She stared at Dijun, "let me leave then. I am not sure how I actually got here. If I'd understood that then, I may not have ended up here by choice. This place is crueler than the mortal world. At least there they are not petty. I am not like all of you." She looked to Siming seeing as he understood this. "I will give up whatever cultivation I have."

Dijun was surprised, "You'd go back?" He shook his head. "This makes no sense. And I've seen how you rejuvenate. Have you thought about others, since you've cared to mention this, that they may benefit from your gifts if you didn't squander them yourself on useless causes?"

"Is that your logic then?" She stood taller, "then if you are all so much better, higher, and older than me..."

"Feng Jiu!" He raised his voice. Siming winced.

"Respect is earned, not only does it come in time, or with effort, but it is painstakingly not something I will just give because someone existed before me." Feng Jiu kept her composure. "I will try to limit my faults and save you face. But at some point, if I am stuck here, you will have a consequence. You talk to me-to Siming-without any knowledge of who I am."

Siming became uncomfortable at her common speech, "Feng Jiu-"

To Siming, she said, "You didn't even notice what happened to me while I tried to study. You thought I was without merit and lazy."

Feng Jiu's aura began to light up. Even seeing her now after just a few short years, they could feel the ebb and flow of her aura against their skin. It was frighteningly strong.

"It does matter."

Dijun picked up one of the scrolls and began to lecture her as he tapped it between both of his hands. This is something he did in fact understand. "You came here as it was your fate to be here. Just because you are strong, doesn't mean you should show disrespect to those that took eons to gain what is given you."

She met Siming's eyes. To Dijun she said, "Fate is relative Majesty." She used his formal title as she knew this would sound absurd to them. "My gifts are a curse, they are also irrelevant. Take them then so I may be free of their burdens. Even Bai Qian was born to be a high god...would we be able to stop it?"

Siming visibly sagged. Dijun stopped walking and looked at her. "Explain."

"Mo Yuan came back though people thought it was his fate to die. She did what she did to protect him, but you all thought t was disrespectful. But that's been his fate all along as well as hers. There was no right and wrong in such a case."

"Extraordinary people rarely have normal lives," Dijun offered. "She is also a cultivated high god. Regardless of how she was born, she has suffered for what she has."

"All I did was ascend. It was one thing. Let's consider the effort I've put in since."

Dijun and Siming shared a look and stared at her as she continued.

"It is pure chaos in which things are born. Take the early gods as an example. In this instance, how is it that is the power of spirit, longing, and love outweighed all the physical and metaphysical laws and Mo Yuan returned? By your own estimation, this was not fate but ended up becoming fate. So, was it destiny or fate all along? It transcended death, but what of his troubles when he returned for the one he loved? He is not her fated-this he cannot change. Ye Hua and she," she said referring to the previous queen of Qing Qui, "have knotted threads between them that wrap around them like knots. Of course, we would not speak of this in public, but it is clear Mo Yuan loved the crown princess when she was his junior. You changed your fate," she pointed to Dijun's hands again and frowned. "Was that fate or choice? Maybe fate is not relative then. There is always the missing variant in the equation and that is will. so, my will is my own. If I have the strength of will, is that no effort too? Is it any less because it took me less time to achieve it? Am I any less because I am fated to be this way? Don't mock me."

Next, she nodded to Siming, "he changes their mortal fates all the time. I see things or dream them, but what of it? You think that people cannot have a hand in their own destiny, but that is because you lack the emotions-if I may be so frank. Pardon the joke, but not everything is set in stone." She turned to meet Dijun's gaze referring to the stone of incantations and destiny.

She did so without hesitation and without flinching or batting an eye. "The same is true for your situation. Did you ever think that you made a choice that was not just yours to make? How then does that affect the other half of you? How does it affect the universe also?" She waved this off instantly. "I am not trying to offend here. These are merely examples. We have this peace, but no one asked you to take the pillar and yet for all the respect you've gained, not one person has offered to bare that with you, or for you."

Inwardly, he grinned. She'd just insulted him, but he found this amusing. Her logic was infallible, and it also made him think. He looked at his hands. "Am I to think you have come across the other half." He wiggled his fingers. "It's been thousands of years, Feng Jiu."

"By your own strength of will, you made peace. You gave up all this...against your fate. You think I am too young to do the same?"

Their eyes locked in the battle for who was right. Siming swallowed at the depth of this insight and shook his head baffled. "And we wondered why you ascended so young. This is..."

Dijun cut him off, "an excuse. If you work hard, I could be lenient." Everyone bends, he thought to her. "You are here because of fate however you'll wield it, but right now you need to focus on this strength if you are to keep spouting this wisdom."

Irritated, Feng Jiu pouted and then stormed out on both. Dijun appeared before her again and she slammed into him. "Would you please stop doing that."

He playfully hit the tip of her head with the scroll and walked back to where he usually sat and ignored them. That appeared to be his thing. Feng Jiu, not the quiet type made a face she knew he could see. "You think too much. It is quite easy to get you riled up."

Irritated now, she asked, "Shall I take the scrolls now? Or is that a game to you too?"

Dijun didn't look up, "What about the punishment then? Did you not agree?"

She raised her lip, "punishment from a being that is born from a rock. That ought to be good. I welcome it in place of my senior." She met Siming's eyes apologetically when he stepped outside the study. She knew that if the king commanded, she had to take this post, even if she didn't want to. Both men shared a look. "I will leave here one day."

"Feng Jiu!" Siming hissed. "You cannot go against the king of the heavens."

Dijun remained cool and aloof as Siming piled the scrolls into her arms. he walked away from them. "Return when you are done to placate his anger. Do not speak so openly again."

"But he has no anger." She turned and pouted. "Remember...rock? Unmovable and unshakable? If he has no cares in this word or its affairs, then I have not offended him. I am but a blip on the second of his life."

Siming smiled toward Dijun and bowed as he pushed her out the door. Dijun had glanced back.

He actually smiled at that. Outside of the door, she vented her frustration loudly, "I fail to see the difference between us and mortals at this rate."

When their shadows disappeared, Dijun finally looked up and let a small smile crack his normally cold expression. He then coughed and cleared this throat. Now he understood what Siming had been saying. She used logic and philosophy well. It was also clear she didn't want to be used. His eyes narrowed as he thought it through. Something had to have happened in her life as a human to make her this way. Most mortals would forget their lives when they rose to this rank, but Feng Jiu had not changed, only grown wiser and adamant about not staying here.

He was about to reach for his tea when he pulled the robe from his arm aside. He remembered her words as a child. 'Your fate was broken.' She made a good point. Who was he that he so moved the heavens for the unification of peace? Did he happen to destroy the life of one meant for him? Who indeed.

 **Days later**

Feng Jiu walked with her shoulders slumped as she neared Dijun's Palace. Her punishment had been pure boredom. Cleaning without any powers, long scroll reading, constant fighting stances...

"Like I want to fight people," she pouted.

She stopped just passed where she'd make her way in to look up at the sky. Often, this was something she did to pass the time, or to wish she'd ended up anywhere but here. "My life in the mortal realm was bleak, how does this fare better? The people are the same only they hide behind regalness. They all don't speak the words they want to speak, and they backstab as much as humans." She sighed and looked up to the sky where the birds flew overhead. Her melancholy often seemed to affect them. "it's just another social ladder."

She picked at a leaf and began to tear it in tiny pieces.

"Why am I a fox, when I could be a bird? I'd never land," she mused playing with her sleeves after letting the leaves go. She then touched her forehead. "And they call this ugly when it's just a spot on any regular face. None of these things even matter. I was alone there and I am here. Only now it's a longer constricted life."

From behind her, Dijun stood still having heard her words. He was rather surprised that someone so young was so ...sad. "So that's how you've been hiding," he chose to say.

Feng Jiu cringed and slowly turned around. She should have kept her mouth shut. She relaxed by the time she faced him but offered no words. It was just another day to fill it with more mundane things. "I find animal form refreshing. Days," she said, "are meaningless now. When I was mortal there would be an end to it." Her eyes looked far out. Then she looked back at him, "I meant it when I said you could take this strange cultivation. I'd gladly spend it."

Dijun was ready to tease her, as he had worn her thin the last few days. In the attempt to break her of this strong will she had, he'd obviously not done much. He studied her carefully and listened to her words. "You should try to free yourself from the troubles- not avoid or run head fast in them."

"How is that working out for you?" She countered. "Do you really love reading the same books, hearing the same problems, and seeing the same undercutting people who are nice to your face and ready to stab you when you turn around?" She looked far away, "Then how is taking animal form any different from the same task you do by reading? Don't you just want to get away from it all?"

She looked down after this but eventually raised her head.

His lip twitched as this was precisely what he did, "You really have no fear and no etiquette?" He teased her again.

She made herself small, "I could, but then why fake it? I'd be like the rest of them. And you don't really care about their ways. In that, why would I be around you and act any less than I am? It is similar to your temperament on such matters. If i really displeased you I know I'd be out of here by now. At least I don't annoy you while I am enduring the punishment." She clarified the time period and decided against being overly bold. "I would not intentionally insult you over nothing. How can I insult you if these things do not matter to you, Majesty?"

Dijun looked out into the sky, "this place is not a nice place. Take Siming's advice regardless of what you know, there are ears everywhere." He let his eyes stray back towards her. She seemed to appreciate his words this time, and he knew she, in fact, understood him very well. Maybe because he was being frank with her.

Feng Jiu's eyes were expressive, and she never hid her emotions from anyone. Just now they appeared desolate until his words rang true. "Do you ever wonder why we all pretend behind manners such as these?"

"We do it as there is chaos without rules. Sometimes rules are good to break, it is just a manner of when, how, and if it is appropriate to break them." He placed both of his arms behind his back. When his eyes reached the sky, he could detect the birds responding to her emotions as if they were an elemental force. She was so small and fragile on the outside, but she met his command inch per inch, demand for demand, and punch for punch. He's seen a lesser immortal fail at far less. Today she'd gained his respect. Now he wondered how he could help teach her the 'how' he'd spoken of. She was too free a spirit in such a place to thrive.

She remained there and stared waiting for him to instruct her. he said, "Why do I get the impression that none of this will change your behavior?"

"I will...refine my actions, then." Her words were short but precise. She looked off and to the side as if deciding something. "I am working off this façade as if I'd offended you when I have not. What does it matter then if it fills the day? I am no more moved than you. It changes nothing about how I feel." She paused, "will you tell him about my form?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Dijun felt his curiosity piqued.

"it's higher cultivation than he knows I am at." She looked down, "I just wanted to...and then I was." She seemed annoyed, "Why are these things happening when I don't even try?"

Good question, he thought. If she thinks it and it happens...that's unheard of.

She'd not met his gaze in some time. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, but she was worried about this little thing. "Perhaps it is your, as you said, variable."

Knowing this, he avoided the answer she wanted. He stood taller and nodded his head at her, "so you want to fly like the birds."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I will not come back when I have learned this cultivation. The things I know, they are not for everyone to know. I consider this bad fate. But when I try for any bird it will not come to me."

Dijun thought, this is why the tribe wants to control you. He waved her in and her shoulders sagged. She truly was young at heart.

#

"Sit," Siming was told after Dijun sat. "You need to reign in her cultivation or you will lose this commodity. However, having listened to her speak, I think she will use whatever means to escape she can."

Siming studied him for some time. "She is supposed to help with what I am doing. Why would she leave?"

Dijun sipped his tea slowly, "you are correct in assuming she has a free soul, but she considers this an ill fate. Until she can see the merit of her gift, I am afraid you will lose out. She does not falter on work or command when put to the test-even if she knows there is no merit in it. Each day, despite knowing she has not offended me, she comes for punishment. This is not an ill-mannered child. She has no fear to express that and the desire to leave. What of her home life when she was human?"

Siming had brought his book at Dijun's request. "She had a hard life. She was picked on, no parents, no food..."

"Do we know why she ascended at all, let alone as a small child? Most mortals don't think the way she does. Do you remember the words she spoke when she came through to the king?"

His tone was strong, and Siming was a little taken aback by it. "I've looked. No one helped her if that is what you mean." He slid the book over to Dijun as proof.

"How many lives has she lived?" Dijun took the book and paused when Siming gave him a grave expression. "Speak."

"Just the one." He quickly looked away.

The teacup hit the table a little harder than it was supposed to. "One? You mean that she came because she didn't want to be there-didn't want to be a mortal?" He remembered her words today, "that is a problem if the king wishes to promote her. She is unhappy here. When she is unhappy it affects the elements. The birds," He motioned outside, "have you noticed when she is down in spirits, they are distracted from simply flying? What is it about this one child that can do it with such apathy she cannot understand her ability?"

"Perhaps," Siming stated carefully, "it comes with an advanced understanding of the world. If she sees and dreams these things...we need to instruct her so she does come to understand it."

He calmed down and relaxed even as he began to think about it. "That is preposterous, she hasn't even seen war."

Siming shifted, "fundamentally speaking, it is all the same to her. Most humans cannot achieve this type of understanding, let alone a child. She is," he cleared his throat, "a prodigy. She needs the right teacher and that will give her the right reasons to adhere."

Dijun carefully thought this over, "She is indeed aloof, and yet very..." he waved his hands.

"A young girl?" Siming smiled. "She is warm-hearted. But I believe I am not the right one to teach her. I do not understand the world as she does," Siming put it simply. "You do. You are both aloof to everyday mundane life. Perhaps you could teach her the art of...faking it?"

Dijun looked at him skeptically. Siming wanted to say more, and this was obvious to him. He did enjoy their talks, and for some reason, he didn't want to run away. He kept the secret from him that she was the little red fox that ran between the palaces. He took his time sipping his tea. "What are you suggesting here?"

"Make her a servant. No one outside here knows her very well. She'd blend in, abet she is a little too pretty." He looked up suddenly, "not that it matters."

Dijun gave him a stern eye. "She doesn't see herself like this. In fact, I believe she thinks she is plain and that her birthmark is ugly."

"Why," Siming said aloud. Inwardly he noted that Dijun had noticed her looks and even gave him a face when he'd mentioned it. It was true that Dong Hua had gotten more out of little miss than even he had? The older god was known for playing tricks on others, more or less because he often outwitted people. And he had a sharp tongue, but this was not the same thing. "Dijun..."

"What of her birthmark?" Dijun interrupted. "Any hints on what it could be? I've gone through all the sutras. A child without direction cannot fulfill a great destiny. No child walks in here in one lifetime to become immortal for no reason at all. Of all the places she was put," he remarked about the palaces. When he finished this sentence, he realized how much he wanted her to find that place she was...free.

Again, he picked up his teacup and tuned the world out.


	3. Chapter 3

Tree miles

Ch. 3

Siming dragged a reluctant Feng Jui toward Dijun's palace after her studies for the day. He'd taken to personally teaching her rather than sending her to school. This seemed to settle the unease of some of the other parents. It wasn't like she started the problems, but she was hotheaded enough to respond back and fight for herself that landed her in trouble.

This had been going on for a month now and Feng Jui had grown irritable when unable to take her fox form. She now lived here with the other maids and Siming at Dijun's palace. "Why must I continue on as a maid?"

"You are troublesome no matter where you go," he said and glanced back at her. She trailed behind him. Her small innocent face was wound in a tight frown. Her lower lip protruded slightly as she stared up at him through a layer of thick lashes. "Whether you mean to be or not and the more trouble you cause the more likely you will end up on the list where no one can save you. There is a lot of rules here you must abide by. You are gifted, and so you must learn what it is to serve."

"Why can't I go to Qing Qui? How about one of the many seas?" She stomped and stopped where she was, "I don't _want_ to know more. I don't _want_ more power either. If you can use it, then let me use it up and let me go someplace more fitting. I feel so caged here."

Siming understood this was her very nature, however, this was not negotiable. Dijun personally wanted her trained. Her gifts fell under his domain, just as Siming's had. She may have not understood this being so young, but he was not one to be trifled with.

Dijun was a master manipulator simply because he'd been around so long. He was known for jokes that would never be traced back at him, playing Go, and for his rare but sharp manner of speaking. That was if he ever decided to speak.

"Have I told you not to disturb Dijun? He is known for these things, yet you persist to treat him too commonly. Now, look where you are." He pointed his fan her way. She looked down at her pink maid's attire and sagged. "You shall work here as you would in the future, like me and start from the bottom up. You will become smarter and refined as well as educated."

"He wants to teach me a lesson alright," she said. "Not teach me."

"He wants to keep an eye on you," he corrected trying not to laugh. Truth was, Feng Jui stirred up all kinds of trouble in Dijun's palace. He'd never seen Dong Hua so...amused. Of course, he was equally the prankster. "You have no idea how rare it is that someone your age ascended with no previous lives. You use way too much energy for the things you use that cultivation on."

"It's on purpose." Feng Jui sighed and her shoulders sagged and she lamented inwardly, "so he gets to think and act as he wants, and we must do these things he cares little for, and say things he cares little to hear about? All of this as an act just to learn respect?" she huffed. She'd tried all forms of jokes and pranks to get out of that palace and nothing worked.

She'd even managed to cast a spell where Dong Hua usually liked to nap. When he did doze, she'd dropped thousands of feathers over the entire area. He'd just sat there through the entire thing.

Siming coughed and tried to cover it with a smile but was glad she caught on. "Yes. Lord Dijun united the heavens. Given that he is your senior, you should show respect regardless of the things you believe. Again, you will be assigned here."

"Eternity like this?" She frowned deeper, "but he _said_ these things to me, and others say these things about him. Is it not disrespectful to ignore his very words?" She put her index finger and thumb together and touched them to her lips.

Siming had seen her do this when she had an idea, or was very worried.

"In time," Siming sighed and relented as he hated to see her upset, "you can do it, but for now, you must _always_ show respect. And no one treats him without respect just because he cares little for it. It is a matter of rules. If even someone so grand as he does, why would you be any different?"

"Forget it," she said and her face truly fell this time. Her head was turned away from him, but her eyes came to rest back on him. Siming sighed again and knew this was just spelled more trouble later. "I am beginning to think you do this on purpose."

Her earlier temperament rose, "You can think what you want, but I do not want to be in this place." She heard Yea Hua's young cousin leave and remained quiet. She didn't like the girl. Actually many girls seem to try and court his attention.

Siming turned back toward her and missed her mischievous side. She was always down spirited now. "Jealous?"

"More like I want to warn them away. They have no idea. Except for her-she's mean."

He laughed and covered it with a smile.

"I would like to think I've spread my pranks amongst all of you equally." Feng Jui smiled and swayed her upper body from side to side. SHe did that childlike smile, too.

"A true fox spirit," he mentioned. "We will be late." He motioned her forward.

There was a roar, as the sound of the current heavenly emperor's new phoenix being herded inside the palace. The last one had been killed by Ye Hua to protect a group of people. Feng Jui remembered hearing the story in class. Ye Hua was like a superstar to all the youth, and Mo Yuan was his elder twin. When she thought back, she remembered him there the day she'd come to the celestial heavens. She asked more to herself,

Her eyes widened, "Did he get another untamed animal?"

Dijun's voice sounded behind them and startled Siming while Feng Jui stared off distantly in the direction of the sounds, "you should not concern yourself with wild beasts and learn to study. He is the emperor, what he does and does not do affects you little."

They both turned, Siming bowing before Feng Jui. "Lord," Siming said still bowing.

Feng Jui made a half attempt at greeting, "Why keep it wild without training? It could get hurt."

Both Dijun and Siming looked at her as if was a ridiculous thing to say, "says the girl who learns little from training." Dong Hua waved his hand in the direction of the sound. "Do you not think that it too has to get trained to be safe?"

Siming hurried her over toward his lord, "sorry we are late."

Dijun quirked an eyebrow at him and said sharply, "discussing respect is a good thing, but should not be done while showing disrespect."

Siming lost a touch of his smile and figured this was aimed more at the girl than he, but he bowed apologetically anyway. After all, he'd told her this very same thing. Dijun tilted a head his direction and Siming stood.

He let his eyes roam as if he cared little for the scene ahead. Siming eyed Feng Jui discreetly and then pushed her ahead of himself and bowed again, "I must be going."

"Traitor," she mumbled after him.

Dijun watched her face and inwardly laughed. Outwardly he said plainly, "he is actually quite loyal. Are you angry because I made you pick up each feather one at a time?" He motioned her down the walkway to his palace entrance. It hadn't been that long ago she'd played that trick.

"Can't you take a joke? It would've taken no time to tidy up."

He grinned in front of her, "but the joke was more on you." He stopped and she bumped into him from behind. She shook herself straight and then appeared small like a mouse. She does have some self-respect and decency, he thought as he watched her under his gaze. "Two can play at that game, Feng Jui."

She looked down, "Are you waiting for me to stop?" She waited for a beat and then met his eyes dead on. "I'll eventually become a pro cleaner."

This is he did chuckle at, "very well."

He then walked ahead of the girl. The little fox had quite the temper. He'd seen no change in her spirit though they both worked to settle her down. She was just too playful, always full of jokes, and tiny deceitfulness that made life a little more exciting. He'd heard her and Siming talking, both of them have gotten closer as of late, about her living here under him. He did oversee such things.

Her antics were always inventive and may have driven a younger immortal to his end. There was the feather incident. She'd also put a lizard under a maids pillow who hated lizards because she'd yelled at Feng Jui was new and didn't clean as well. She'd also served him cold tea one day when she was angry. Even Siming got stuck to a chair with an inventive spell she'd created for him. To her benefit, she'd used a booby trap that took him three hours to get through. He smiled to himself. Crafty was an understatement.

There was another sound of cries from the creature that carried along the clouds, and Feng Jui suddenly swayed. Dijun was taken by surprise when she fell to her knees behind him. He stopped and turned back to her and knelt while he hovered over her assessing the situation.

He asked her, "Feng Jui?"

Before he bent down to pick her up, she waved him off and focused her hand over the birthmark when it had begun to glow. She covered it at looked at him carefully and embarrassed. The noise continued, and she shrunk down further as if in pain. At this, he knelt further down on a knee and took her chin in his hand and searched her face. Her eyes looked pained, but more so than that, they looked like they weren't even seeing him.

His brow dipped in worry as he looked toward the location of the sound, "Feng Jui..."

"Not now."

"What are you doing," he asked her with a slight rise to his voice.

"They are hurting him," she said and pulled her chin away from his hands. Her eyes grew dark and were full of purpose... He reached for her when she tried to escape. "You cannot go in there," he said with authority. She'd stood up and turned away from him and headed back up the hallway. It was one thing to play games in his palace, but not here. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her blocking the path. She again collided with him.

Her face changed then, "then it is common for you people to lock up that which ought to be free? Is this the custom of the celestial tribe?" When she tried again to leave, he took her by the arm and gave her a look of warning. She thrashed her arm and gave him a dirty look. He held her firmly though she fought against his grip.

Her eyes flashed at him and his hand on her arm.

She had spirit, he gave her that. He let her go, and she stumbled backward. He did not, however, get out of her way. Her face became determined then.

"You are like a bull who doesn't know when to stop," he murmured surprised.

"There is no stopping this." Her eyes narrowed, "you think you will break my spirit but you don't know what is at my core."

Dijun stood tall and calmed his face and nerves wondering what has her so on edge? His eyes followed her bodies direction facing the place where the sounds were coming from. She looked like she was mentally pacing, but her eyes kept looking almost...dazed when he looked back at her. When she didn't try to run at the pen where the animal was, it threw him off balance. That's when she used some kind of power that was not too familiar to most.

This time she sank fully down to the ground while breathing hard. Her forehead glowed red as if she were using power. His eyes grew wide, as red was no ordinary color when one used their power. It radiated with emotion.

"Steady," she coaxed to no one in particular. It was then he realized the sounds became less frenzied and the creature was sealed in its cage. She had the sight, so she appeared to be using it. When the gate closed, Feng Jui passed out just as abruptly. She had been sitting there one moment, and completely let go after.

Dijun lowered himself again to catch her before her upper body touched the ground and lifted her in his arms. She felt lightweight like a small feather. He let his eyes roam over her small peaceful face. If only she could harness her gifts, she'd make a great soldier. But this temper of hers had landed her in this state.

When he cleared the doorway to his palace, she instantly shifted into a fox. There was no power when this happened, she just shifted. He looked down in time to catch her, but she seemed unaware. It truly seemed to be an innate form to her. He considered bringing her back to her bed where the maids slept, but then this would arouse suspicion as she was in fox form. If the king learned there was a nine-tailed fox in the palace, he'd send her off to Qing Qui before Dijun could figure out what she actually was. He returned to his study instead.

#

Feng Jui began to stir as the birds sang and the smoothness of the pillow moved beneath her soft fur. Her eyes opened slowly at first recognizing this as Dijun's study, but on the floor. When she stretched, she realized she was in her fox form. She whipped her head around with a short whine just as Siming and Dijun walked in from the outer courtyard.

Siming stopped and gave her a double glance. Unable to shift back, Feng Jui whined again. His mouth hung open as his eyes only moved toward a calm uncaring Dijun. Of course, he knew it was her. Only the two of them were privy to her secret.

When he saw her, Dijun's amused voice sounded, "looks like the resident fox has finally awakened from its lazy sleep."

Siming looked dumbfoundedly between the fox and Dijun as the fox growled- _growled_ \- at Dijun.

Dijun uncharacteristically grinned to Siming as he waved a hand on her direction, "I guess she's still mad."

He swallowed back his shock and blinked several times between them. Oh, this was a fight of the wills. He gently cleared his throat. Feng Jui, you troublemaker. She looked to Dijun and saw amusement in his eyes for the first time in a long time.

"That temper sounds familiar," he agreed and looked thoughtful.

Siming stood taller and relaxed a bit. He knew Dijun was playing games with her, so all seemed well. He looked a little closer and noticed that this fox had nine tails. Taken aback, he looked to Dijun questioningly, but he warned him off with his a slight movement of his eyes. Ah, a conversation for another time, Siming read. But this was not just a fox form-she was a nine-tailed fox! He'd never heard of any red-haired ones, though. And how...he began to contemplate this in his head. When he looked back to Dijun, he could tell the elder had already considered the same thing.

Feng Jui had been born mortal but ascended as an immortal to the heavens. At her quick rate, it wouldn't be too far fetched to believe one of her parents had come from one of the lands here. Dijun looked back at the not too amused fox and shook his head back and forth slowly. This meant one of the immortals had a child with a mortal, much like Ye Hua's son A-Li. But who would it have been?

"So what was that commotion earlier? I heard it was the King's new pet? People said it raised a fit when they tried to put it in a cage, but then it suddenly calmed.

Dijun saw no reason to hide this from Siming, "that would be Feng Jui calming that crazy beast. At the cage is a smaller pen that is not to the right size for this creature." When he stopped, he eyed the fox who cocked her head at him in surprise. He went on, "she seemed upset that they would cage it-or catch it _and_ cage it," he corrected when the fox cocked her head the other way. He widened his eyes at the creature.

She whined.

"What?" Dijun said. "I can't hear you."

She growled at him unable to speak in words. In the pillow, she stood and turned her body so that her rear faced both of them.

"I did check on the creature and they have since decided to put it in a less confined space," he said waiting for her response looking superior.

The fox panted some and made a noise.

Siming curled one side of his mouth. Only Feng Jui. Siming approached the small creature. He reached down and picked her up carefully and petted her fur. Her sounds became pleasant as he continued to pet her. She seemed really soft, he mused as he continued to pet her. She was exquisite in this form, he thought looking at her sweetly. Her fur was soft and an incredible red...

Dijun stared at him with a cold look as if this bothered him. "What are you doing?" he asked in a slightly raised voice.

He quickly laid the fox back on the pillow after seeing his expression and bowed remembering etiquette, "I am sure Ms. Feng Jui had her reasons being a free spirit herself. Please don't be too hard on her," he finished and waited for Dijun to excuse him. When he nodded, Siming left without a look back. Seemed like Dijun was acting stranger than usual. He frowned as he left the palace and shook his head in wonder.

#

Dijun pulled his hand back after using some of his cultivation to restore Feng Jui's condition. He'd not noticed that her earlier usage had drained her so thoroughly. But then, that had been her constant plan the last month or so.

The tiny fox was rolled tightly in on itself sleeping. She'd barely whimpered, but he could only assume she'd been in great pain. This could only end one of two ways; she'd grow strong and overstep her place or become ill using too much raw power. The latter he'd seen today. This was her attempt at leaving the celestials. For some reason, it bothered him that she had such a lack of self-preservation. He was no closer to discovering much about her past either.

When he looked down, he noticed she'd fallen into a restless sleep. He stepped closer and sat at his study table and gently pet her head, and then ran a hand down her back as the soft fur entangled with his fingers. He understood why Siming had gotten carried away.

He stopped with the realization that touching her this way was...inappropriate. It would be like touching her body intimately regardless if it was her form or not.

She had to be a descendant of someone in the fox tribe, but who? Perhaps sending her away there would be in her best interests. He considered this, but it still seemed like a flawed plan. It would raise unwanted questions in that region as to her parentage. A person didn't just become immortal and have an innate animal spirit like her. Shapeshifting was one thing, but when she'd been hurt, it has been a natural thing when she'd changed back. In this form just as foxes-or any other creature-she'd returned to her true form. This was how he knew she'd been really hurt as well.

"How can you show such powers that are only common to the celestial tribe, but be half fox? And why are these powers _red_?" only the elders like himself showed such powers, and usually in the heat of battle. "You cannot already be at such a level," he thought troubled. Her cultivation appeared to restore itself at an unbelievably fast rate, and she just as quickly got rid of it. That was not good for immortals health. She'd lived one life, so it made no sense she was like this.

Obviously, she was meant to be an immortal. But she still had no self-control, and her powers...and that, well that was another story for another time.

He sighed and put aside a scroll. He watched the even breathing from her tiny form. One day she could be a fathomable foe-one didn't tread carelessly in the face of such a conundrum. It was one of the reasons he'd brought her here to learn from his palace even if he'd rarely seen her. In all of his years in battle, he'd seen students who were mistreated get on the wrong side of the fight. She'd already tried to go up against him without a second thought. To her, he realized, it was a matter of principle which she held higher than dull respect. Now that he knew her, she would not be easily swayed. He thought she'd not end up like the others either, as it appeared, her intentions were simple and pure.

He'd have to limit her exposure to these random events and get her focused on learning. When she could be colder, she could be wiser. He remembered her face as a small child, and the otherworldliness she seemed to possess. At this rate, the harassment had left her a deranged emotional mess.

It was the quality of a true queen, but there was no place for these things in her life. He'd called her a bull and she'd risen to his challenge without batting an eye. He coked his head as he studied her intently. She was not a meek woman, and she didn't chase after him like the others. He actually liked that she despised him to some degree. She also didn't care to earn his favor and treated him equally and exhibited strong reasoning skills.

At this, he laughed lightly. It was like a snail trying to push a rock, but the thought alone was funny. "Feng Jui, you silly girl."

He heard a yelp from the pillow and looked down. When he drew closer, he saw her breathing had escalated, and she whimpered in her sleep. After a moment of watching, he determined she was having a nightmare. Curious, he placed a hand over the bridge of her head and watched. He'd been listening to her thoughts all week until she must have guessed he could do so and she'd blocked him out.

His fingers brushed against the mark on her head. If you looked close enough at the fur, it stood out where you'd know it was her. There was a tiny jolt that ran through him as her power seemed to curl around his fingers. It was ...a strange feeling.

His eyes traveled to her unique birthmark too. His fingers gently caressed over it as he studied it in detail. It was a beautiful mark none the less. She appeared to calm when he touched it.

He frowned and pulled his hand away. "It's been a hard life for you." He stroked her back and let the soft threads of her fur fill his fingers again. It was soft like silk and he knew it was not really appropriate, but it eased her nightmare. It had been so long, he thought, that he had company to idle past the ever-long hours. It was ...nice. Troublesome but nice.

He leaned backward when her body began to shift and change back to its original form of a young girl. For the average immortal this should have happened after a few weeks. Feng Jui didn't stir where she laid on the floor with her head inches from Dijun's lap. Her hair was partially draped over his leg. His hand still remained locked in her hair from where he'd been touching her fur. He had to carefully lean down and over her to brace himself so that he could move the hand that was now under her.

"This is precarious," he mumbled to himself.

This movement put him within close inches of her restful face. As he worked his hand free painfully slow, his eyes roamed back to her face to make sure he'd not awaken her. Being this close, he was forced to take in the slight curve of her neck, the shape of her jaw an ear, and the many lashes that ran the ends of her eyes.

She truly was breathtaking, a thing he'd noticed, but never really... _noticed._ Just as he pulled his hand free of her hair, Feng Jui rolled to face upward and opened her eyes with their lips being mere inches apart as he was forced forward. She jolted slightly away, but the movement caught his arm and brought it back down, bringing them even closer.

Time seemed to stop as they stared at one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Feng Jiu squeaked as Dijun's face came within inches of her own. Both of her hands covered her breasts to keep their chests separated. Within her rib cage, her heart raced, but she didn't understand why. Her upper body heated as his nearness, her face also flushed. Whoa! She thought as she almost lost herself in his eyes. Time slowed as they sat like that for longer than normal. Their breath entangled with one another's-both elevated and shaken. Try as she might, she was unable to look away from him.

Why am I on the floor, and why are we all jumbled up? Even as shocked as she was, she couldn't look away from his eyes still. His face looked...like a mix of surprise, perplexed, and something else she couldn't place. He used his strength to keep most of his body off of hers, but his arms trembled as his stare lingered and his gaze searched hers.

That strength made her cheeks burn hotter, and a low sensation low in her belly started to blossom. When his gaze traveled to her lips, he saw them tremble. He frowned not sure why he couldn't seem to get a hold of himself. His eyes traveled up to the birthmark on her forehead. It was the oddest sensation, but he had a strong desire to touch it. Her cheeks had burned to a scarlet red, and he was fascinated by this as he reached for it.

She lightly cleared her throat, "um...Dong Hua..." she tried for a more personal address to see if he'd snap out of it.

He shook himself from his dazed posture and launched up so quickly that he took a chunk of her hair with him. Feng Jiu cried out and her head went in the direction of his arm and shattered her earlier embarrassment. This movement landed her on top of his body as they rolled into the opposite direction at a good forty-five-degree angle. He let out a gruff sound as her weight landed on him. Their pelvises slid across one another as she fell over his body while trying to balance herself and grab her hair. Dong Hua's eyes widened by the shock he felt roll through his body.

"OW!" She yelled. Just as suddenly, Feng Jiu 's tiny form slammed onto the ground and landed on the floor. A sneeze escaped her nose, and she looked up dazed when he'd disappeared. "It hurts," she mumbled not sure if her stomach or head was worse. She sifted through her hair to clear the tangles and turned around to look up at him and frowned.

Dijun stood behind her and tried to regain his poise. From within his chest, he could feel the hard beat of his heart against his ribs. He corrected his robe and placed on hand behind his back and cleared his throat. "Are you going to lay there or get up?"

Her voice was accusatory, "Why were we like that to begin with?"

"I tried to wake you after you passed out," he started.

She turned around on her bottom so that she faced him and stared up at him with her irritated glare. "You know what? I'm not going to ask how or why that just happened because clearly you..." She quickly gathered the skirts under her and stood looking at him as if he were an undignified man. His gaze became indignant as her cheeks became a darker shade of pink.

She was gone before he could explain a single thing. "Maybe it's better if I don't," he said aloud and stared after her. He was still unsure of what had just happened and turned back to his study.

#

Feng Jiu spent the next hour scrubbing the same spot with a passion she'd rarely had for anything. Chen Yu pointed this out when she topped on her way in to see Siming. She had never quite seen her as perturbed as she was now.

"Do I want to ask?"

Feng Jiu dropped the scrubber and looked up exhausted, "no. I don't even know what happened. He didn't apologize either."

"You..." she paused and looked up and down her friend, "look a little angry for it to be 'nothing'."

Feng Jiu stared off into the distance, a look that Chen Yu had seen more often than not while she'd been coming here. "Dijun is not a nice person."

She chuckled at that. "He's known to be cold and..." she let it trail off as tales of Dijun's actions spoke for themselves. "Do you miss school?" She asked.

"I try to learn-here or there-and nothing works." Feng Jiushook herself back into the now and looked up at the beautiful immortal. She stood and went to sit with her back to a stone pillar, "How was it like when you ascended to immortal?"

Surprised, Chen Yu sat down on a nearby rock while she thought. "Why, I thought it was like everyone else's. I cultivated and practiced Taoism and poof, I appeared here. I was in the same line you were when I walked through the gates." She cocked her head at the other immortal and waited. Of course, Feng Jiu would make a point.

"I just remembered I didn't want to be there. I was angry seeing all the other kids with their parents and normal lives. I don't understand why I am even here as I am lacking." She threw a piece of her pink dress aside and placed both her hands between her legs.

Chen Yu smiled at her, "because it is your fate."

She rolled her eyes at this comment, "I've heard about enough of that line to last me an eternity. I feel like it is a curse. They don't get me at all. Too stuffy and undignified."

She snickered and leaned in wanting some juicy talk on Dijun. "Well you are stuck with Dong Hua Dijun, not many could last as long as you. Then again, word of your pranks has been hush hush around the heavens, but they are cheering you on. He never loses at anything. Not many would openly challenge-er play-with Dijun like you."

She laughed, "Play? What about Siming?" Feng Jiu asked. "How did he end up here? He seems so calm and ready to please. How can he stand Dijun?"

She considered this, "he is highly sought after by many. To have Dijun as a teacher is a high esteem for the student. Siming was also very grateful and _wanted_ to be here. It's not like he takes much of anyone as a student these days. I suspect he took Siming because of his talent. Everyone was surprised Dong Hua even took him under his wing considering he is holed up here most days alone. Siming has a unique ability much like you. Things that fall under Dijun's jurisdiction are fate, peace concerning all the realms, and foretelling-like sensing abilities. So few of us are born with primordial gifts. While these are intrusive, they are much sought after. Imagine that Siming has control of your human trials...you'd want to control that-especially as emperor. You could punish or protect in the human trials he creates."

"I'd see the emperor wanting to control that," Feng Jiu admitted made sense. She played with a twig from the ground, "So I will be controlled and used here like I was back home." She looked even more unhappy. I don't have gifts. I make trouble and fail at simple things.

Chen Yu leaned backward with her hands on her knees as she thought with a slight frown. Feng Jiu watched her pretty features as she thought about how to express something only she'd understand. Her eyes traveled over the other girl; she wore a plain gray robe, with her hair up in a bun and secured with a bland tie.

She'd been simpler since Liansong and she broke up. How would I even begin to tell her that her fate and his are tied together? She looked down, how do you ease ones broken heart by telling them they are fated to the very one that hurt them. Even Siming avoided the girl she'd pointed out to him when she was little. People didn't want to know, Feng Jiu thought.

Most of these immortals had been alive here for a long time or were born this way. They didn't understand how limiting this life was at first. Or they'd forgotten. Dijun was out of touch, she thought. Even when he is in the wrong, he had no idea what he did.

"The best way would be to ascend to High God. Then they'd have less control over you. But that is millennia away. You can choose to serve or go off on your own. If you work for it, it could happen though. We all have to pay our due to the elders. It's stuffy and down right," she hushed her tone, "stupid the things we have to do. You also have no parents. I remember Bia Qian being quite the troublemaker too. Now everyone has to call her auntie."

"My sentiments," Feng Jiu twisted the tiny branch between her thumb and pointer finger and lamented. Bai Qian could be a family member of hers, but she didn't know. "Dijun said if I study hard, he'd be more lenient. I get the act we have to do, but why must we if they don't appreciate it?"

"You are still very mortal. Because it's part of the process, and because life here is not fleeting you have to be careful. It is the way you will one day be greeted, Feng Jiu. You can then choose to forgo formalities since you earned the right. Imagine how Dijun must feel disrespected if you don't even try. Everyone has to try. It's up to the lord or mistress to put that away. Do you think they won't remember a time they had to serve? Why then would he be liement?"

She considered this, "I could leave here then if I became a high god?" She crossed her arms over her legs and waited for her response.

Chen Yu didn't want to get her hopes up, but truth be told, Siming had sent her seeing as little Feng Jiu had been down in spirits. She'd not believed it herself until she'd come here today. Feng Jiu's smile was contagious and was like a flower that blossomed. She'd had always been a happy child, but others felt threatened by her abilities, and then sought to turn her joy to turmoil. Since coming here, she'd been different.

Nothing Feng Jiu said was untrue, but maybe giving her focus would help, Chen Yu thought. Not many ascended to high god, but high immortal was a start. Both Siming and Dijun had been talking about her immortal level when she'd been summoned. When they'd exchanged a look, she'd known it was for Feng Jiu she'd come here today under the pretense of seeing Siming. Could it be the reason Feng Jiu kept draining herself? Or was it that she didn't want more attention? Status over attention, she wondered. It seemed likely Feng Jiu was trying to stay under the radar because of her age. I've known a lot of people, but she is the most modest.

"Don't tell anyone I said that," she reminded her conspiratorially. Feng Jiu smiled her old smile that was the one so missed to them. She thought, I bet Siming has a little crush on her. He'd been going on and on about this for some time.

Feng Jiu covered her mouth with her hand, fingers resting on her lips as she looked down and swayed her shoulders from side to side. She was trying to hide a smile as Chen Yu finished with, "Don't be afraid to ascend either as it will get you out of being a maid and a little more freedom. No matter how fast you ascend, it is because you earned it and endured the nature of the trial. I am happy to see you smile again."

Feng Jiu laid the small branch down, "they won't see it coming. I told them I would leave here, and I will not stop until I can. I don't want attention, Chen Yu."

She laughed, "where ever will you go?"

Feng Jiu smiled, "somewhere with fewer rules that is more open."

"Good luck with the old man," Chen Yu said and stood with a grin. Sometimes she forgot just how old he was as he never aged.

Feng Jiu looked at her hands for a long time. When she didn't respond Chen Yu turned and left satisfied her point had been made. She, on the other hand, was still confused about the last time they'd interacted.

#

Siming watched a very happy Fen Jui work, study, sleep, and repeat the process for months now. It was funny, he thought, how much better the days went when she was happier. Whatever Chen Yu had said back then had made a big difference in her daily work ethic. There were still pranks, but no awkward mishaps. Aside from that, Feng Jiu avoided Dijun and only kept things short and brief before leaving.

Siming knew Feng Jiu well enough to know Dijun had to have said or done something to bother her. "Those two," he said to himself with a shake of his head. It was like a constant push and pull of wills.

She seemed awkward toward him, and he equally didn't make any attempts at conversation with her at first. When she continued to behave in this manner, Dijun had asked him about it. Unlike the other females that rallied for Dijun's attention, Feng Jiu was immune and ignored him as if he had a sickness. Of course, his Lord had noticed this and took somewhat of an offense to it after general formalities and attempts to get her to talk. He was, after all, her teacher.

Siming noticed Dijun's recent starring after her and found it curious. Then again, he must see it as a challenge, and everyone knew Dijun won everything he did. But then there was no one more stubborn then Feng Jiu and she never gave up either. If anyone was relentless enough, it was her.

He'd never even noticed the palace women before. Ye Hua's cousin would come over and try to entice his Lordship, but it never worked. Could he actually be showing interest? Siming wondered.

Just this week was the latest installment of Feng Jiu's pranks and the fight of the wills. He'd happened upon both of them once while she was picking up scrolls to be returned. The next day there was one left. Dijun increased the amount returned to get a rise out of her, but she never complained once. When he picked up one, three rolled out under it. Even when he stopped picking them up, a dozen fell all over the ground. Siming had to leave to keep from laughing. Apparently, they kept appearing in random places for Dijun after that.

She'd been made to clean up the mess. This was not an overly uncommon task for her, but the exchange was almost hostile when he pulled her aside one day. Feng Jiu looked surprised and put off. She'd been very direct on the fact she didn't find his attempt at handling her 'proper'. The way she'd said it confirmed what Siming thought. One day she hadn't said anything and she took the items back to the library missing him completely. That was her way of getting him back. Dijun would consider this rude, and this must be the reason he was summoned.

Feng Jiu then created fake critters and put them on fabrics, when that lit up, the form appeared and scared several people including Dijun. He'd mumbled something about being a small child. As if he knew the last thought, Dijun walked in. Siming turned and bowed before he was waved off formalities. "She has to be up to something," he said.

Siming's brow formed a small V and his smile waned, "why is that, Lord?" This must be the result of his observations with the two. Had something happened again?

"Her energy level varies too much." He put one arm behind his back, "any clue on her past?"

Oh, that's why he's been starring after her so much. Siming nodded and cleaned his hands of ink before reaching for the book of mortal fates. Dijun motioned him to sit in the study area. "From what I can see, the mother was mortal, but I have no trace of who she was. It was like someone interfered-had to be one of our tribe or one of the others". He opened the book and turned it toward Dong Hua.

"Ye Hua's A-Lin was considered half mortal and he was accepted, I do not understand why they would hide this. A fox is a fox." Meaning not a big deal to go through with the effort of hiding her.

Siming considered the father, "Foxes tend to be extremely loyal to their mates. As you've seen with Bia Qian, once they set themselves on someone..." Siming took the book back after Dong Hua was finished looking over it. "Have you checked the stone of three incantations? Does our Feng Jiu have a possible suitor?"

Dijun glanced at him for asking a random question like that. "She doesn't want to marry." He had checked, and her name was not etched on it. This was also curious. Normally when an immortal was born or ascended their name appeared. "Empty."

"Still?" Siming raised a brow, "That's strange, even if alone, it usually appears and then fate picks a mate. Should we be concerned for her?"

"There are those that are meant to be alone," he suggested. Dijun thought about it, "I've never seen it do this either, but there are a few. Maybe it is that her fate is undetermined yet." He shrugged not appearing overly concerned.

"Or she may not have a mate," Siming nodded. This made him a little sad on her behalf. "Bai Qian's sixteenth senior has remained in the Sea of Innocence since Ye Hua came back." He'd forgotten the immortal's name. "Could this be a circumstance? He'd made a promise-no one knows what for-and has remained there and says he will."

Dijun thought this over, "he has a no mate next to his name." Dijun also added, "Is it that she has not been born yet? Same for Feng Jiu?" He cracks a faint smile, "or do you have a personal interest?"

Siming gave him a double take. "She has always been like a little sister to me and Chen Yu. We adopted her as our own when we learned she had no family or people."

That sounded reasonable, but he still wasn't sure Siming didn't sport a small crush on her. Could that be his interest? He'd mentioned a disciple of Mo Yuan.

The reason Dijun took care over the stone was that he had no fate or marriage after removing this option in place of peace in the heavens. Of course, he'd want to oversee that also since seeing others fate would not affect them. He could look on the stone and keep the contents to himself. While he never directly interfered, he could infer a match was not a good one when the emperor asked. It was the perfect place to be, and for setting alliances. Not many knew of this promise he'd made, but none the less, he'd made it. Peace was the better good.

Feng Jiu could see things-like aspects of the future, personal knowledge no one should know, and even the cords of fate and destiny- leaving her on par with Dijun's similar capabilities with the stone. He could read minds, and she knew a person's mind. Many would want to seek her advice or match them.

Siming figured Dijun wanted to keep this aspect quiet. All they needed were more people marrying for love. It was not something the emperor favored over position or alliance when he could help it. Also likely was not wanting to separate those that were married for allied reasons. Feng Jiu would not understand this at her young age. People in power seldom loved.

"She is up to something," he said again. "And why does she avoid me at all costs? These pranks are child's play."

Siming started to smile, "I don't think she likes you. Or she is bothered by something. My guess is that she can tell you are using abilities on her. When she stuck me to the seat," he said reminding Dijun of the time not so long ago. "It was because I tried to break past her aura block. Remind me never to dig when a woman says she is fine but is not."

Dijun raised his brows, "Why would that matter if she likes me or not? I am the lord of this place. Did we not talk of proper etiquette?"

Siming tried not to smile wider, "she doesn't respect your manner and openly said as much. But being polite and scarce is not, in fact, rude. Everyone knows that his Lordship prefers leisure and silence. You have not mentioned anything to the contrary and so I think she sought to placate the situation with what was expected."

"What is your excuse concerning the dozens of empty scrolls she left? Did you know they were even in my sleeping quarters?" He waited for Siming to respond.

"That I did not know." Siming highly doubted this, but better to give her the benefit of the doubt. She is probably avoiding him, he thought and Dijun raised a brow as he sipped his tea. It's so odd because she is so easy going, gentle, and sweet. He really brings the sad Feng Jiu out. But then he had no family and Chen Yu and I were trying to be that for her. Siming had let his guard down too often as of late. It was easy to hear his thoughts on the matter.

"She is not a person of place to judge that," he said to Siming regardless of what he'd heard. "I suspect she is already at the level of High Immortal-yet she chooses to remain a maid. She has no ambition for someone so young."

"Liansong is not very different," Siming tried. "He's always chasing after women when he could be doing more. He and Chen Yu both are like two peas in a pod dancing around each other." He turned to Dijun, "I wonder if they are a pair."

Siming knew when Dijun was in a mood, he wouldn't care if a woman-or man- spoke with him or not. He just didn't care to notice.

Dijun shook his head again at Siming's thoughts. They cannot be a pair, he thought to himself. He didn't understand how one would say they love another and then let their eyes wander. There was no loyalty in it. This is why Chen Yu needed to move on, he finished thinking.

Siming asked boldly, "Is it that you expect her to be as the other females, Lord?" When Dong Hua lifted a brow with sarcasm, he went on. "She's made her point, I don't suspect she'd keep trying to make one. She is not one to hound others. If she has not tried to bother you, then perhaps it is something else. Feng Jiu is a reasonable girl in all the years I've known her. While young, she has good judgment." He put his hand out, "she makes a mess, but she always cleans it up."

"I doubt that. You make the effort first and play later," he waved his hand, "she appears and disappears when I step out for a second or look away. It is like she avoids me on purpose. I'd like to understand why." In his mind, he was not sure why it bothered him. In fact, he'd wanted to stop the unwanted advances of several women in the past. Feng Jiu had read the situation months ago wrongly, and yet she was still avoided him.

He thought it over again. Could it be the one incident when she'd regained consciousness? Surely, she had not gotten the wrong impression, had she? He'd gotten away from her as soon as he realized their predicament may look questionable. Maybe it was your response to her that is the problem, he thought.

"I will speak with her," Siming promised. "Something's you can change, some things you cannot. For her, it is a matter of time, I believe. She may not want to know his Lordship in a friendly manner, but she has at least given you respect that you demanded. I assumed Chen Yu was a good option, don't you agree?"

Dijun looked at Siming. "I am no harder on her than anyone else. It is just that she openly opposes me."

"You are the enemy to her and she doesn't understand you. She'd not taken fox form since she recovered." He paused and Dijun looked surprised at that. "I find this odd as well as she's also not left here or varied her course of study. Both of these are things you were against earlier. She didn't choose to be here like I wanted to be. In this sense, she is still very mortal. If I may," Siming started and waited for permission.

Dijun nodded.

"She appears content, but I don't think she is happy. I believe she is happy to do what she does but ultimately unhappy. Feng Jiu doesn't do alone well."

"Why is happiness part of duty?" He quirked an eyebrow at the younger immortal, "how are her studies?"

Siming stated, "Immaculate." If you know Feng Jiu, you'd know her happiness was all or nothing. The issue is that you don't know her, and she doesn't understand you. How can one come to respect a teacher that cannot relate to them in any way?

Dijun frowned as he listened to these thoughts of Siming's. He was not incorrect, but it seemed pointless to Dijun.

"She still plays pranks," Siming offered. "I don't think that will change any time soon. Would it not be dull if we didn't have her here?"

Dijun nodded after a time. He'd been the receiver of many pranks and always made her do the cleanup. In fact, he hadn't had to even ask it, she'd simply done it. With this logic, he frowned. He shook his head, "it is all a game." Dong Hua sat and arranged his robe as he did so. "On the battlefield, or in any strategic game like Go, it isn't just what you see, it is also what you don't see. It is what you must anticipate."

Siming thought this over for a moment, "oh. So, you think she is planning something?"

"What does she want the most?" Dijun asked him already knowing the answer.

"Freedom," Siming said it without hesitation. "But I never see her out. She's always sat at the library."

"Where all the knowledge and ideas are at the tips of her fingers, no less." Dijun placed his index finger on the table to make a point and swayed part of his white hair behind him. His eyes had mirth in them. "Find out _what_ she is reading. I don't think this fox is done trying to get away. You know they are known for tricky by nature."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Feng Jiu slumped backward in her chair, eyes tired from all of the reading she'd done. I don't feel like I am getting anywhere, she thought miserably. For months she'd put on a happy face. In part, her goal was to educate herself on other gods and when or how they'd ascended. It appeared usually in times of great pain or sorrow. The meticulousness of this plan had made her grow weary. Each list of reading, she had to be careful to slip in one extra book without anyone noticing. She controlled her release of power, but the fluctuation was off and she knew Dijun wasn't stupid. "He's had to notice with all the probing he's done. What am I an animal?"

She mumbled to herself and crossed her arms unusually irritated. Each time he did this, her body reacted and got hot and tingly. It was like she was being sucked in by that power. Then her body began to do other things...She shook herself out of it. No, she thought. I am a good person. Every time she thought about it, she got the same reaction. She let her face land on the table with a thud.

Despite her attempts to understand such things, there really was no one to ask and no way to put that without giving herself away. Chen Yu was a gossiper along with Siming. Put the two of them together and that was a scary thought. But the way he looked at her often left her feeling hot and unstable. He makes me mad, I don't understand these reactions, she thought. A few times she'd become so restless she'd grown angry like now. Today, she didn't even try to sneak an extra book.

From behind her, a voice startled her, "Reading the ascension to high god." He picked the book up from her right side. Feng Jiu kept her poise and shrugged exasperated that Dong Hua appeared out of nowhere. How long had he been there?

"This is on the list Siming gave me," she said and pulled out a reading list for her studies. He looked down at her, their gazes meeting. Though her face was passive, he tried to get her to give something away. She just stared and waited for him to speak.

"Find anything interesting?" She said and waited for him to make a point when he stared for longer than was considered polite. This had been an on-going issue between them, and frankly, she put her foot down.

He looked down again and saw each of the books on the list in her pile. He blinked and returned the paper. "What have you learned? Or will you run out of here before answering?"

She sighed not wanting to fight in public. Of course, he planned this, "not really much. I mean they go through some very hard trials..." she looked around for another book. She held up 'Journey of the New Immortal'.

His eyes narrowed, "so you come here to read often?"

When he asked, she started to stack the books, "you both sent Chen Yu to me and I got the hint. Study study," she said. "Why do you keep using your ability on me?" She stood and faced him. "It is most uncomfortable. You talked of properness in your palace, but I find this inappropriate also. You grab me at will, you stalk me at the library and you pulled my hair. I get that you are the 'lord' of this place, but I am also a lady. Have some respect."

Was she being serious? Dijun turned slightly and studied her expression. Indeed, she is, he thought bewildered. He opened his mouth to say something but found he was at a loss for words.

"I have yielded on the other stuff, but I will not on this. Explain this behavior."

"My behavior is irrelevant, as you grew up here. What are you playing at Feng Jiu?" Dijun was tired of playing games also. Something about this-about her-unnerved him. Siming was right, he thought. She is very direct. She'd stood back up to him and he was not prepared for it. Regardless, he took it in good stride. She was a bullheaded woman if he'd ever seen one. This trait must run in their family.

She stopped stacking and looked up at him with no small amount of rage. "playing? I don't see any games here. I want an answer or I will go to the emperor so I can be moved. You mock me and my family now."

Her face was solemn, but he confirmed she was blocking him out. He knew the buttons to pick to throw her off balance and he picked at the spot. The fact that she'd read him so easily startled him. How did she know...

Feng Jiu raised a brow, "I don't like it either."

He tried to probe her mind again and found he failed.

"Having any luck reading my mind? Or are you put off that I am so young and I can do it?" She held up another book that outlined various immortals' talents. "If you have something you want or need to say, then speak or ask. Stop trying to invade me. Do you think studying has benefited me, or is it just backfiring?"

"You..." he raised a finger at her.

Feng Jiu moved closer to give him a taste of his own medicine-and publicly-this was too close and taboo. She stood closer, and Dijun stepped backward as others looked their way. Her eyes were completely different today. "This this a warning."

"The one you have given me about a 'mishap'?" Dijun countered and moved to the other side of the table. She smirked at him. His heart began to pick up speed. She is on the attack today, he thought quietly and tried to get her angle.

She nodded, "How did the conversation with Siming go?"

Dijun raised a brow and answered, "what do you mean?"

She remained still and searched his face. If she knew something, she didn't say it. Her demeanor changed then, it was subtle but he noticed it. I've got her, he thought.

Her eyes narrowed, "Does majesty need me to retrieve any _scrolls_ from the palace? I hear they show up in the most random places. Or are you just trying to track my human mother for the fun of it."

"Is that your little way of getting back at me? What use is it, and of time, when you simply have to clean it up?"

"You are too old to see the point." She pulled her papers together and was looking at the table, "not like I expect you to understand," she looked back up at him, "or get it. You know, relating is not your strong suit."

"And Siming didn't think you'd go so low." Surprise etched on Dijun's face, but he remained quiet.

She chuckled and shook her head without waiting to hear his response. She huffed at him and went back to stacking the books to keep her temper in check, "This is why I do not like or respect you. Any of you."

He was about to say something when she disappeared in front of him. he'd won the battle of wills, but he as not at all satisfied. "Hmm."

Try as he may, Dijun couldn't follow the trace of her celestial aura anywhere. It was clear little Feng Jiu had already ascended to High Immortal, but no one could tell. Usually, this was a feat that was celebrated, yet he felt no joy from her. He cocked his head at the thought, surprised he cared. He didn't need the esteem of a young immortal rising quickly as he had enough of that to last him a lifetime. She'd said what Siming had also said. He didn't understand, and therefore couldn't relate. "I really don't get the effort she puts into these mindless things," he said aloud but quietly. This time he did sigh. "Backfired it has."

She thought he was improper- of his handling of her- and called him a stalker, and inappropriate. A smile crept across his face. He laughed then at her boldness and found it...refreshing. Bullheaded is right, he surmised.

Without realizing it, she'd given herself away though. That temper, Dijun thought. When he looked down at the books, they were indeed the ones Siming had given to her to read. She was very diligent and carefully clever. When his eyes skimmed over the one for High God, it occurred to him what she was planning.

"The fox is indeed shrewd." He picked up the book and gazed at it. He'd need to speak with Chen Yu and have her divulge their conversation. "She is strong enough to achieve this feat, also." He put the book down as a clerk came to collect them and return them to the shelf.

If he was right, and Feng Jiu did manage to reach High God, she'd leave. If he failed to find common respectable ground, who knows what would happen. But if she left, all those secrets would cause more harm than good. She was still too young to reign in that temper of hers. More so than that, she admitted she didn't fully trust the only other two people that had cared for her since she'd come.

Indeed, Siming was correct on too many points to count.

#

Dijun appeared so suddenly that Siming jumped where he was. A teacup went flying in the air, but Dijun caught it before it spilled. Siming bowed and Dijun walked passed him.

"Our little fox is a high immortal for sure," he started off with. While this seemed to please Siming, he waved off what he knew was coming. "She wants freedom. Which rank would earn her that freedom?"

"High god," he said skeptically. "She's too young," he started when Dijun implied that.

"That has not stopped her yet. She is relentless," he said to Siming. He presented it as such, "A child walked through the gates as a new immortal in one lifetime. Within a short period of years, not only has she ascended to high immortal, she can hide it and no one witnessed the trials. She drains her powers, we still don't know how, and she cultivates at a faster rate than most immortals. She also stated she doesn't 'trust any of us'." He sat and looked tired to Siming. "I am not sure, but I grow concerned. If she does manage to ascend, and that is a big IF, we will not be able to protect her. You've seen her temper."

Siming sat down not understanding Feng Jiu's choice to keep this hidden, "Why would she hide this?" He also felt a little upset that she'd said such words. That Dijun was actually concerned worried him.

"Feng Jiu does not like attention from what you've told me. To her, bad things happen when she...learns or excels so she does it quietly and alone. While I am old, and I like being alone, she is too young for this method of cultivating in seclusion."

Siming agreed, "Perhaps we need to be honest with her about the reasons she is here?"

Dijun poured himself a cup of tea, "It will only alienate her more." He studied his student, "you are upset that she does not trust you?"

"It must be a very lonely place for her." Siming added, "do you think she is aware that she is from the nine tailed clan? She has to know by now. If not, she will eventually run into Bai Qian." He'd never been so torn. On one hand, she was like a sister, but on the other, they were keeping her from a family she should know.

"I don't know. I can't gauge her temperament these days. Does she seem unusually angry? Her face was full of rage earlier." He ran a hand over his face, "she is too easily angered. This is why I wanted her trained here. These things take time. She openly threatened me publicly."

Siming's eyes went wide, "how so?"

Dijun smiled briefly remembering her boldness. This was something he could respect, "she stood too close to me. She knew we had a conversation about her also. I do not understand how. When I am in here, I use a shield. She knew my mind."

There was a pregnant pause, then Siming stated, "may I speak freely?"

Dijun nodded while he sipped tea.

"We need to treat her like family, maybe be honest with her, and let her find comfort here. Perhaps if she understood more about herself and her parentage and history, she'd be more at ease. Right now, we are the enemy-She is not like others here and she knows when and how we approach her. She must think we are incredibly rude and hostile. She is a woman after all."

Hadn't Feng Jiu said something similar. Ah yes, he thought. She'd called her self a 'lady'. Dijun mentioned, "I saw her at the library. One day she will be formidable. Has she lost her mind?"

"I pity the man that loves her for he will never win anything against her." Siming's eyes widened, "She wasn't here." He considered his Lord's words, "you think we've lost her already?"

Dijun raised his knee and supported his arm on it, "I can't read her at all. If I try, it would be unpleasant. This was the warning she's given. I'd agree to say that if we push her wrong now, we will never recover. You are right to worry."

#

Feng Jiu stared up at the palace nameplate, with a sigh she stepped in not wanting to bother with her chores anymore. So she turned and left.

After seeing Dijun at the library she'd regretted leaving as she did. Now he'd try to stop her and probably knew she'd ascended. She visited the phoenix that still sat in its cage when this melancholy mode came over her.

"I understand you," she told the beast who strutted towards her. "You have all the qualities and beauty they desire, but they cannot handle you as you are." She blinked back tears, "so they cage you and they can't teach you when you are locked inside. It's like they ant to break your spirit-but you cannot let them. They say words that mean nothing while they still don't understand how alone you must be in this box they put you in. And then they don't even see you. Why is this such a foreign concept?"

Her small form sagged against the bars of the cage and she let her back slid down until she knelt. The phoenix flapped its wings for her. They'd grown close when she snuck in here to befriend the creature every few days. No one else dared, but she did. Maybe that is my problem, she thought. "I've tried to conform, but I just can't." She wiped the warm streaks of tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands and blinked her too full eyes several times.

"One day we will be free." She looked outside where she could see a small sliver of the sky. "Of all creatures, I couldn't find a spell to be a bird. I had to end up a fox and even that's been taken from me. My bones hurt, you know little fella? Must be like you unable to fly with the might of your fire. These things are unnatural. I am what I am. My own family didn't want me. I'll always just be the mistake someone made. I can't learn, I can't be a daughter, can't be the one thing I want so badly to be...They must think of me ill-willed or stupid. They read my mind and poke at my aura like I am a belligerent child. That is what words are for. They call me disrespectful for it when they do it to me just because I am younger, and I am not to find offense with this?" She turned toward the cage and pushed her face between two of the bars. She smiled at the bird as it came closer to nudge her. She laughed and petted the poor thing. "We are a sad bunch you and I. Even though this life is long, is it any less precious?" She scratched its head and ear.

Feng Jiu felt her trembling hands calm, and her eyes became clear. She stood. "I have to go back now, but I will come again." She looked back once, and the bird stared after her.

#

Dijun had been on his way to court when he'd seen Feng Jiu look up at the palace and walk right back out of it. Concerned, he followed her to where they kept the Emperor's Phoenix and listened to the way she poured out her heart to the creature. She was not supposed to be here, and he'd told her that. Unfortunately, hearing her words changed his perspective on that fact.

Never being sentimental himself, it was refreshing to have such unadulterated honesty from her. Would she willingly speak the truth if they just asked her? He'd suspected she as angry and maybe a little sad, but this was misery she described.

He'd never expected her to feel so _alone_. It was obvious that their world and expectations were not going to be something she could fit into-as she said-she was caged. Of course, they all had duties, some even for marriage reasons or for heirs. Had she really gone months without becoming the fox she was just to appease his rules? While he'd considered anything less rude, he'd not anticipated the stress of the demands he'd made. She really wasn't a celestial at heart. No matter how hard he tried, he could not find reasoning for her gifts.

He placed a hand over his heart when she snuck out the opposite way. Seeing someone like that, as innocent as she was, made his heart literally ache. It'd been a long time since he'd felt much of anything. When she was gone, he composed himself and went on to court. When he returned, he'd meet with Siming and give this honesty a try.

#

Feng Jiu managed to hide out until later that evening when Siming found her and asked her to come in for a meeting. She assumed she would be disciplined for her behavior and avoidance, and reluctantly followed him. She made sure to enter and gave the greeting quietly. Inwardly she grew uneasy. There was tension in the air.

"Come sit," Dijun motioned to the table to his right. Across from him was where Siming went to sit, and he wore one of his more somber expressions.

She went to the table and knelt at the table and looked between them, "why am I here?"

"Give him a chance to explain, Feng Jiu" Siming was warning her, and her eyes darted to where Dijun sat. He was staring at her in the most peculiar way. Thankfully, he kept it to a gaze only this time.

She nodded at him and relaxed. He always sat there like that in the same poise. Does he do that all the years he's been here? You'd think he'd want to enjoy being outside, or fishing...

"We've been looking into the circumstances of your birth. Your health is in question as you've hidden your abilities an ascension from others."

"I'll live just fine. No need to worry." She sagged somewhat, "What does my birth have to do with anything?"

"It is the reason we've taken you in. In this quest for freedom, you lack some important information that Siming believes may help you understand why it is we've taken an interest in you." He waved a hand and a mirror appeared before her. "Change into your true form."

Feng Jiu frown at this, "my what form?" Her tone was sarcastic, and she did a quick intake of breath shocked at her laziness and bad manners.

They exchanged a look, and Siming coaxed, "the red fox."

Feng Jiu's cheeks pinked as she realized Siming knew her secret. She sat there unsure what to do, or why she was asked to change. It was sort of personal to her.

Siming stated, "we have not told others of this ability."

She looked between the two, "it's just a shapeshifting spell..."

Dijun raised his hand palm out. "Then you need not to worry." He closed his hand having made his point.

She shook her head but managed to change herself fairly quickly. When she opened her eyes, she saw her red fur, birthmark, and several tails behind her. Her head cocked at the fox staring back at her. OH.

Dijun started to speak in that weird manner he had, "You once said you wanted to go to Qing Que, but have you ever wondered why?"

She shifted back and then sat upward again. "There are other foxes there. It is natural to be curious about my own kind." Her body ached and she touched the back of her neck and winced. Dijun waved his hand and the mirror disappeared. She said, "Open space really, less rules, a simpler life."

A simpler life, hmm. "You know this is the home of the _only_ nine tailed clan in the realm?"

Feng Jiu never considered that or her form. "What does that mean to me? Why am I here if I look like a fox, and...it's just a spell." She tried to stress this point as he studied her intently. She frowned at him and looked to Siming for help. "So there is only one tribe of foxes?"

Siming tried when Dijun's eyes went to his to continue. "When you were ill, you were too weak to use any spell. You turned back into your _true_ form. We are saying you were never just a mortal."

Feng Jiu felt her heart begin to race, "I am a fox for real?"

"Part," Dijun added. "Have you no idea of this?"

Feng Jiu hadn't. "I thought it was a spell and you know," she said to Siming, "that I complain about this often. I want to be a bird. But if not a bird, I thought to try to be like other foxes."

"This is part of the instinct that comes with the form," Dijun explained. He understood she would not get that. "You have a desire to be with those like yourself."

It was one thing to hear about other foxes, but she'd been limited to what was said in the palace. She knew the crowned princess was a nine-tailed fox...oh. _OH_. Her face paled considerably. She visibly shrank back and brought her hand to her lips. This is why she must be alone-hidden-unwanted. Quietly she said, "that explains a few things."

Dijun started, "Do you wonder why would this matter to you?"

She vehemently shook her head no.

He said, "why do you display celestial abilities? Why are you so advanced for someone so young? Why is your mortal past hidden from us unless someone wanted it that way? Do you want to go to the one place that could very well be your demise?"

Feng Jiu's eyes got larger the more he spoke, but Siming calmed her, "we are trying to find the answers you seek. You don't need to run away, but we've considered sending you there. The problem with that is that it is clear you belong to someone in the royal family. They didn't bring you here. There are other foxes and creatures there, but nine tail specifically is the royal family. This could be a bad thing...the way you were hidden that is. In time we could get the right situation..."

She gasped at this as if she'd never even thought of it. "I've made peace with the fact that I am unwanted. There is no need. Because of someone else's actions, my life is what it is. But I draw a line on this." She calmed not completely surprised. "It's not good to long for something that cannot be. Nor will I lower myself to such a standard."

Dijun spoke up, "You are a free spirit, but I knew the night I picked you up and you changed into this form after calming that creature. Within two hours you were in this form again. This is unheard of. Weeks pass for most immortals to recuperate."

She looked down at herself remembering what had happened after that "I guess I got into the wrong line when I got here."

Siming looked confused, but Dijun shook his head slightly. This was a small thing as she didn't know who or what she was. "If others see a nine-tailed fox here...they will send you there. Again, the same problem. It is not our intent to-" he'd almost said cage, "restrict you."

Her eyes met his, "is this why you are restricting me though?"

He didn't hesitate, "yes."

She looked down at the floor, her eyes darted from side to side quickly as she processed this.

"We don't want to stir trouble, but on the same note...your gifts..." Siming looked to Dijun. He nodded. "They will be sought after, but the emperor is more about alliances than love. That is why we-I-am here. With yours...I feel it is too powerful a gift to be had in any one hand."

"My abilities?" She looked to Dijun, "I don't understand how I have celestial abilities either. Are you sure my mother was a mortal?"

Siming nodded, "when you first came here you said you saw strings...but you were mortal before you came here. I do have that in my book of fate." He licked his dry lips finally glad to be telling her this. "It is called Cords of Destiny and Fate which is extremely rare. You see the things I write about for mortals, but you see them for our kind. Only Dijun sees the pairing on the stone of three incantations. We do not speak these things aloud, as it could mess with fate. To know fate is to change a destiny."

"You think I'd intentionally hurt someone's fate? And maybe it is destiny that you've been allowed to see it. I do not see destiny or fate as linear. It is always changing and adapting. Remember, it cannot account for everything. Not choice-or ones true will."

Siming said, "you are softhearted. If you saw a match that was not fated..."

"Would the emperor hurt me?" She began to panic. She shrank the rest of the way down then as the thought of fear ran through her.

"You are under my palace," Dijun stated seeing her grow uneasy. "As long as you stay here, we can protect and guide you while we get the answers. No one dare speak against me, and I assure you, this is etiquette I will not decline to receive it. I can say the words, but it is up to you to trust them."

"But why?" Her heart settled some in her chest. She looked at him with a new perception. "Thank you, I had no idea...about any of this."

Siming turned and smiled at her, "there is no need to feel worried or ask why. You are in the best place. We can put up shields and let you change we can take you out in time to do the same. Dijun is loyal to those loyal to him."

She waited for Dijun to answer, "Why though? All I've done is made a mess of things here."

He studied her. The only way to relate was on the loneliness aspect they shared. "Being alone for too long is never a good thing. We get out of touch as time goes on. You shouldn't need to at such a young age when there are things you've yet to experience."

"Why are yours broken," she asked Dijun. "Can you explain this to me?"

He looked down at his hands immediately understanding, "I gave up my chance at marriage for the sake of peace in the heavens. I removed my name from the rock of incantations. This is why Siming is here and not out there. These gifts could easily be used by others. It is why I remain present when it concerns peace. There are things to pass on to those of the next generation, but not primordial gifts like these."

Siming had not known this and stared at his Lord. "In the early days, there was always war and famine. Children without parents, and vice versa. This is the only choice to make for your people. So I did."

"I don't tell people when I see their matches."Feng Jiu's voice was soft. "Sometimes they are already married to someone else. That is awful. I can't live a life like that. Please don't marry me off."

Siming clicked his tongue, Dijun laughed, "indeed."

"Chen yu...I don't have the heart to tell her. I've felt this same agony, but it's no better saying it than having to keep it a secret." She looked at Siming, "people rarely want to know the truth."

"Knowing this, it disturbs the peace and alliances." Dijun made his point clear. "This is why I must tell you of these things, and you must have respect enough to trust me. I take care of my people. Knowing when to hold your tongue, for example, was an excellent show of restraint."

He nodded to Siming.

"How can you," she started, "let people marry if they are not fated?"

"If their names are on the stone, then we trust the stone. It is, after all, fate. It will take care of itself as you said earlier and may not be linear. I can only warn if a match is not good, but he is the emperor and the king of heaven. These matters do not concern me nor do I care. Peace does."

"Have you ever wondered about the other person's life you took when you did that?" She pointed to his hands. "What if peace was better served, if those that are jailed by an alliance, could be happy?"

"Happy and peace seldom go together. Sacrifice and peace do." Dijun looked tired, "This does not concern you either. It was and is my choice. I care little for trivial affairs. I do not meddle in most and I certainly don't entertain relationships. It cannot be undone."

Siming looked at her hard, and she assumed he wanted her to drop this subject. "I didn't say I'd run around and play matchmaker. What is it that you both want from me then?"

Dijun stated simply, "patience." He sat forward to make his point, "we don't want to stir the pot so to speak. We handle things quietly and discreetly. You will stop draining your energy, and take on a more active role here. You are a High Immortal now, regardless if you want to hide it, and you will make this known. It may protect you later on. We can make sure you get the time you need," he paused to consider something. "It must be hard to remain in this form without nature under your feet."

Her eyes seemed to soften at those words, and it made him feel funny. She accepted hsi words so readily.

Feng Jiu relaxed at ease. "You want them to know what I am? Aren't I too young to be high immortal?"

Siming said, "for you-nothing is uncommon." He smiled at her. "Will you stay and stop trying to run away? I could use some help in the mortal realm. There is a thing called seclusion that I'd like to take," he nodded at her."I am older now."

"I could try it as long as I can get away from here." She balled her hands up in her lap, her pink dress forming small ripples in the fabric. "It's been hard," she conceded shyly.

Both men were not sure what to make of it. This side of her was foreign to them. Siming cleared his throat.

Dijun watched her sitting there with a relaxed expression and even an edge of excitement to her. He leaned his head on his right hand and watched Siming and her talk, but he couldn't really focus on what they said. His eyes were drawn to the birthmark on her forehead. This was another anomaly he'd have to look into. Also, why she'd reached this level so young. As Siming said, it was not uncommon for her at this rate.

But she was happy...he'd never seen this side of her before either. His brow dipped as he watched them interact.

Could it really be this simple with her? he thought. She didn't seem to care about her parentage and had shown genuine surprise at her form as if she'd never seen herself. There was a soft innocence that he'd not expected, and he realized that this was what he was drawn to. Outwardly she was tough and a fighter, but at her center...she was pure-hearted. Simple even. It was a mature quality he didn't think she possessed.

There were others who always tried to deceive him with their tricks, but she was just Fen Jui. How can she have thought this was all done by a spell? He could almost laugh that off, but there was no mistaking it.

He did smile then.

She really did need space, he thought and considered Siming's insight with her superior. They chatted for quite a long time, and he studied their interactions for a long time. It was nice to have company like this. He'd have to get to know her better, and that seemed like a good start. Hearing her sadness and honesty earlier had really opened his eyes. Honesty had indeed worked. Sometimes a problem was so simple you didn't see the easy answer. When she'd functioned these last months, she didn't need to fill the silence with noise or talking. Then there were the times she played pranks on everyone...they had much more in common than he initially thought.

His lips curved into a small smile again and he nodded in Siming's direction. His palace seemed to come alive since her arrival. Since she'd moved up so quickly, they'd have to work on interactions with others. Her temper was very ill-mannered.

Maybe she just needed a mentor that was on 'her side'. It'd been a long time since Siming had come to him, but he was not prepared to teach someone so stubborn and young. She seemed to want that level of familiarity that Siming had, and maybe she wanted what she'd never had, as he'd suggested; A family with people she trusted. There was the slightest feeling in his chest, but he wasn't sure what it was. He rubbed the spot with his left hand as he continued to watch them. It wasn't the same feeling as the last one he'd had, but they seemed to occur when she was around more often than not. He was still patting his chest when he stopped cold and looked at the wave of red fire that filled her aura.

She'd always hidden it from them.

Feng Jiu openly smiled this time, and there was a shift in the air around her. Time seemed to slow and he couldn't help but stare as his smile waned. There was pure power emulating from her. Like something let go, the room seemed to fill with a sense of peace that hadn't been there before. Siming didn't seem to see or notice what Dijun saw unveil before him. That cannot be right, he thought.

She'd laughed at something Siming said then, and he couldn't take his eyes off the way her aura lit up around her like a small flame. Siming looked up to Dijun and was slightly put on edge by the intensity of his stare. He quickly kept Feng Jiu busy so she wouldn't notice and get cranky again. It was a more intimate a look than he'd ever seen his Lord so openly give. Across his features was a mix of surprise and wonder. Then again, Dijun's abilities to see and hear things were much more advanced than most.

Dijun was enthralled; It was bright like fire and glowed with a yellow that reminded him of the sun. To look away would be madness. _This_ is what they'd meant when they'd talked of Feng Jiu's happiness. He could both feel and see it warm the air and space around them. If they'd had seen the literal translation of this, they would be speechless.

In all his years, he'd never seen anything more breathtaking. Realizing he stared, Dijun cleared his throat and blinked a few times. But that was an image he'd never easily forget. He carried it with him for several days, often thinking back on it more often than he liked to admit. He found that his gaze landed on her more often after that night. When he did, that spot in his chest would throb, but the throb became an ache...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Feng Jiu carefully swirled her arms, wrists together, with her index and middle fingers pointing outward. She then pushed her palm out and gave a steady stream of power on the object.

"Good," Siming said and took down notes. "Don't overdo it."

Dijun entered behind them and watched as Feng Jiu tried to teleport the object to another realm in the safe spot they'd selected. It was the one they'd been using for her to enter so she could take fox her form. Dijun went there each time before he let Feng Jiu go and checked the barrier. His head turned slightly as he watched from this distance. A fine sheen of sweat covered her forehead, and her eyes remained closed and focused. They'd been attempting this for the last week.

Since she'd gone to 'play' as he thought of it, she'd been much more relaxed. Her focus was second to none when it came to actually cultivating. It appeared he'd have to be 'hands on' with his little fox for her to excel. Curious about that, Dijun had tried to understand why he had such an impact on her learning when Siming didn't.

He went back to watching them.

When he thought she might get it this time, all nine of her tails sprang forth from behind her, followed by a yelp. The object almost fell to the ground, where Dijun captured it midair, and set it on the table. Siming sighed and looked down at the red fox, "you overdid it. Again."

Feng Jiu covered her snout with a paw and whined. Oh, I'm going to get you back, she thought. He'd been quite the nag as of late.

Siming shook his head as Dijun stood beside him. "What happened this time?" He pointed a scroll her way.

Siming inhaled deeply, "there is a stopping point she has yet to pass. She cannot get past the threshold before this happens." He held out his hand toward the fox. "It is an advanced skill. How many times have you attempted with her?"

"Eight or nine," Dijun said and scrutinized her. Her aura wavered slightly. He'd yet to determine the factors concerning her power fluctuations. Right now, she thought that it was rude to talk about her while she was right here. His lip twitched.

"Goodness," Siming stated surprised. "we must be missing something. I'll take a look into it at the library."

"Very well," Dong Hua stated and motioned the fox to follow him. Siming watched as the fox trailed behind his Lord. Not that long ago, they'd been fighting. Now, she followed him everywhere. Before cleaning up, he nodded to himself on his suggestions to tell her the truth. There was finally some harmony between the two.

Dijun sat and motioned to the pillow beside him. Feng Jiu had been at this a few days, and while she got closer, she drained herself pretty regularly. He felt at ease knowing she bounced back fairly quickly. "Consider your health as well as determination. We are teaching you this so if there is an emergency you have a place to go no one can follow or see."

Dijun looked over to the fox without turning his head. From his side vision, he saw her nod. "Ye Hua did a similar thing when he was in the mortal realm." Next, he took out a pen and dipped it into the ink. As he wrote, the fox watched. "He didn't want any passing Immortals to find this mortal's home."

Feng Jiu stayed a respectable distance away as he wrote. It appeared he was writing instructions, to her. She cocked her head and her red ears darted in the direction she figured he'd speak. When he sat back, she placed two paws on the side of the table to read. It looked like a way to channel her energy. While she read, his eyes studied her birthmark. He'd always been drawn to it.

"Based off the ebb and flow of the energy that Siming has noted while you are cultivating, it looks like you will need to cycle here," he pointed onto the paper as he held his robe sleeve away from the drying ink, "and here. You need to feel it out when you are getting tired."

She gave him a pleasing sound, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. When he sat back on the seat and decided to rest, she sat on the nearby pillow still. It remained quiet for some time, but she was unable to sleep. It had been like that since he'd decided to bring her in here after each one of these sessions.

Her ears flapped back and forth as a slight breeze went through the door and around the inside of the building. She smelled...peaches. Just as quickly as she thought it did Dijun's eyes fly open and he moved and covered her body with another silk piece of cloth.

Siming appeared and announced, "Crown princess Bia Qian is here to see you."

Feng Jiu enclosed herself in a weak bubble to hide her essence. Dijun enhanced the barrier that hid her and nodded to Siming. A second later, Bai Qian entered the hall.

Dijun remained casual as she looked around. After she greeted him she said, "I felt another presence here a moment ago."

"That was my student. She has already left," he said and waved her in toward the study. "What brings you here?"

She was always direct, "there have been hushed whisperers around the palace about a red fox. Have you happened to see it? I know all my subjects, but there was no red-tailed fox that I know of."

He considered what to say, "a few months ago I saw one outside, but I didn't see the tails. I saw a head and upper body. This is when they brought the new Phoenix in. Are you sure it was from your clan?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. Dijun noticed she appeared a bit regale since he'd last seen her as a mortal. "Any word on that missing brother of yours?"

Feng Jiu perked up, what brother?

Bai Qian considered the older deity, "we come and go more freely in my realm. It is not uncommon. I was missing for three hundred years, but I returned."

"They still looked for you." Dijun nodded slowly, "what of the fox rumors then?" He remained vague on purpose.

"I'd considered that perhaps that he had a child, but there are no women that are missing." She began to pace. "Why would he hide such a thing?"

"If that is the case, I am sure he had a reason. Any ideas?" Dijun tried to sound casual, but he didn't want her to think that he was leading her or the conversation.

"Hmm, I am not sure. I know the fox is female and red. I have been able to confirm that there are nine tails through at least a few people. As to why she'd choose to come here, I have no reasons. There were no issues when he left, no arguments and my son was considered half mortal and was accepted. I have no reason to believe he'd hide this fact unless..."

"Unless..." He led her.

She frowned and walked in a small circle. Her turquoise dress flowed around her as she walked. He eyed the spot Feng Jiu sat briefly.

"The mother may have died." She looked up at him then to explain, "maybe she was more of a mortal so he left her with a mortal mother? That could explain him leaving her in the mortal realm but not how she got here. Obviously, she's taken after our tribe and has our form. I do not see him overlooking something like this. She's family regardless and should be with us. I am deeply worried."

He nodded in understanding, "it is good to know. Is Ye Hua aware?"

She nodded, "he has people looking here also, but so far nothing these last few months. We've kept it quiet and in the family, but I grow desperate to find him."

Dong Hua considered her words and found that they were good. So the issue lies with the father, and the assumption about the mother could be true. That would explain a lack of much about her in the mortal realm. If word got out that there was an unknown fox loitering around, would he return to claim her after all this time missing? With the variations that Feng Jiu exhibited, it is likely the father may be aware of the reason.

"Please let me know if you get word of it." She attempted to show her respect and he waved her off. She smiled and lowered her head as she usually did to show her thanks.

He nodded at her and watched her leave.

#

Dong Hua noticed the little fox remained quiet much into dinner time. She apparently didn't want to talk and hadn't yet changed back. He forwent dinner and waved a hand, "come here."

Feng Jiu grumbled in her fox form and looked away from him.

He suggested, "Perhaps a run will do you good to clear your head?"

At this, she looked back at him, considered, and then walked up to his feet. He bent down and gently took a hold of her and walked. As he did so, he transferred them both to the safe spot. For a time, he held her and looked up at the night sky with its clearness and stars. "Your problems can seem infinite, but the sky or the waters make everything relative."

The fox looked up.

Almost reluctantly, he placed her on the ground and said, "I will wait here if you need to...work it out."

Feng Jiu stared at the empty space before her, but then looked to him instead. He also starred down at her unsure as to why she remained. A second later, she changed form and greeted him silently. As always, she wore a pink type of dress that looked exceptional on her.

He sat down on a nearby rock, and Feng Jiu sat a few feet from there. He waited unsure what she'd say, or even how to calm her frayed nerves. This was one of the things he enjoyed about her company-she never made idle speech. After a time, he said, "are you angry that I didn't say anything to Bia Qian?"

She shook her head no, then looked up at him. "You have reasons, I dare not question them."

He chuckled at this as it reminded him of something Siming would say, "question away."

Her shoulders sagged and she leaned forward, "her thoughts are not so far-fetched. Even in my earliest memories, I cannot remember my mother. That Star-Lord Siming cannot find anything about her...was she killed or did she disappear?" She stared up at the sky, "does it even matter?"

He didn't want to hurt her further by telling her that if someone didn't appear in the book it usually meant they were dead. His silence said as much. Then he said, "it could matter if they find you. If people hurt her and hid it."

Her eyes became glassy then, but she looked away. He couldn't help but watch her face and all of the emotions that passed over her. He'd seldom felt much anymore, having been secluded for so long.

"I want to believe he cared, but in truth, he also left. I'm tired of feeling alone-and I get that life is not fair. It's like so much has been taken from me. Why did he not ever come back to see me or my mother?"

Dijun just listened unsure what to say. He'd only had foster parents. He'd never had any children and couldn't explain why a father would leave. "Perhaps the information you need will only come in time, whether you want it to or not."

"Nothing I want comes to me. Even this," she held up her hands and let a wave of power fill them. The color was again red. "I know what the red means but not why I have it and not why I cannot control it." She let the wave go out and dropped her hand. "What good is power if you cannot wield it well?"

"There is progress that has been made, but everything has come fast for you until now. You must never forget that these things take thousands of years for most." He put an elbow on his knee.

Feng Jiu watched him sit there in total peace, and for the first time, she wished she could understand that feeling. She'd heard the basics of his life, "Should I let it go and just be your student?"

He blinked a few times, "All you need to do is trust that I will find the answers. You need not to worry, or indulge this pain. There is always time for such things, why waste this time you have now when you must wait anyway?"

"We are not all as strong as you, Dijun." She cocked her head and stared at the sky. "Sometimes I wish I were indifferent."

He watched her again, his eyes trailing down the line of her neck as she stared up at the sky. Instead of just the feeling in his chest, he felt something newer. His body seemed to go unusually warm just from just staring at her. He said while he followed the line of her jaw to her neck, "You can be as strong as you let yourself be, or as strong as you want to be. Your problems will always be there, it is how you compartmentalize them that matters."

"How is it you get me, and the things you say always seem just right? I've studied for years, and even longer under Siming. Why have I progressed so much now?" She looked at him and watched him shake himself as if he were dazed a moment ago.

"Perceptive perhaps." He readjusted his pose and cleared his throat. "You and I appear to approach things in a similar manner. It makes sense because of this."

She looked at him skeptically, "you said it yourself-you're old. How would I know anything about that?"

He coughed again and laughed at the same time. "Go run."

She smiled, changed form, and this time she did run. He couldn't help but watch as her red fur weaved in and out of the trees. He looked down at his hand remembering the soft feel of it when he'd thread it through his fingers. Whenever she was involved, he couldn't help but feel a bit put off balance.

 **Several weeks later**

Feng Jiu crept forward as she stalked Siming from behind. He'd been calling her for the better half of the afternoon. She'd felt overly playful today and decided to have a little fun at his expense. Payback had been coming his way for a while now. Every time he got near, she would cloak her essence from him so he couldn't feel her. After some hard training, she'd managed to pull this off quite good. Her next target was Dijun, but for now, Dijun would have to wait.

"Feng Jiu, we have someplace to be," he frustratingly stated to the woods. While he enjoyed her pranks on occasion, Dijun would think there was a problem if they got it too late in coming home. "I don't want to get in trouble from his Lordship. You know he gets into moods."

Siming was roughly three feet from the pond in front of him. The closer he stepped, the closer to the mud he got. She crept up closer still so she could scare him into the pond. This was his payback for all the sighing and complaining when she was still not able to move the object to this realm before passing out or turning into a fox.

She crept further ...further...that's when she took form and stood right behind him still masking her essence. She was about to yell right behind him when her foot slipped on the bank.

With a start, Feng Jiu screamed and reached out to the nearest object. She whirled and her dress caught on a branch ripping the front half open. In front of her, Siming jumped forward and lost his balance when one foot slipped. Startled, hands waved back and forth before he lost the battle against gravity and plummeted into the lake. The back end of her dress caught on his foot and yanked her back with him into the waiting pond.

First Dong Hua, and now Siming, she thought bewildered when she came up for air. How can I possibly get tangled up like this! At least you didn't land on him.

Siming burst through the water next, spraying said water from his mouth. "YOU!"

"Oh no," she moaned and dove for the shore.

Not before Siming caught her and turned her to face him as he was about to yell at her for the stunt she'd pulled. As soon as he turned her, however, his entire face changed. He staggered back into the water dumbfounded-almost shocked. Astonishment was etched on his face as he stammered and pointed at her with a shaking finger.

"Are you ok?" She asked coming at him afraid he may have gotten hurt.

"T-top," he continued to stutter.

"What?" she questioned and finally made it to him. He looked up, away, and anywhere but at her.

Someone cleared their throat.

"I believe he means to say that the top portion of your dress is ripped," Dijun's voice said from the grassy area above the mud. "You may want to cover yourself."

She looked over to him, down at herself, and quickly covered her body as Siming practically ran from her like she had the plague. Dijun looked angry and followed Siming's movements all the way to the bank. "What is going on here?"

Hearing the instant anger from Dijun, Siming was on his knees apologizing. Dijun cut him off, "Go back. You're late!"

Feng Jiu felt his anger like a shock that ran through her body and almost felt the urge to cry as she stood there and covered herself embarrassed.

"GO!" he yelled again and Siming fled after he quickly looked between the two of them.

When he disappeared, Dijun slowly let his gaze fall over Feng Jiu still standing in the lake with her head bowed down. He could see she looked terrified, embarrassed, and unsure. Inwardly, he sighed. He'd known Siming a long time and didn't suspect that he'd done anything improper, but his anger stemmed from seeing them together like that. It was not something he'd been prepared to see. He wasn't quite sure where the emotion came from, but he'd taken it out on the wrong person. He suspected Feng Jiu was being her childlike self and caused trouble. She never bowed her head in shame like she was now.

After several calming breathes, he let his anger go and studied her. He'd never known her to fear anything, but then she'd never heard him raise his voice. "Did he-"

"No," she instantly started and looked up at him. When their eyes met, she looked back down.

So that settled that, he thought. And she apparently waited to speak out of respect, so she knew she was in trouble. Good. His heart still raced within his chest, and he had the sudden urge to hit something.

Feng Jiu was at a loss for words, but she knew she had to say something in Siming's defense based on how she looked. She tried several times to speak, but no words would come out. Her body began to tremble as her skin grew cold. "I played a prank," she finally said. "I slipped in the mud when his foot caught the tail end of my dress."

"You get tangled easily," he said and looked at her for a long time. He remembered it well.

Her cheeks turned pink at the _way_ he looked at her. She knew she shouldn't like it, but that feeling now burned inside her. It's him, she realized. It only happens with him.

He watched her continue to tremble in the water, but that feeling returned. Dijun tried to put his weight on the other foot but found no relief from the movement. It wasn't like he wanted to stare per se, it was just the first time he'd been...interested in staring. Between her crossed arms over her chest, he could make out the outline of her breasts. His breath caught in his throat as he still stared at her standing there unmoving. When he finally was able to snap out of it, he said, "You going to stand there all night?"

"Can you turn around," she barely stated loud enough for him to hear.

Ah, he told himself. She was waiting for you to be respectful also.

He gave her one last nod and turned around slowly. As he did so, he looked down at himself, and then decided to find somewhere to sit. When he undid his outer robe, he placed it near the bank for her to use. "I will leave you this to cover yourself with."

He faced away from her so that she couldn't see him either. His body apparently liked the way Feng Jiu looked without most of the top of her dress and had responded accordingly. What would it be like to touch her? It was quite painful now, in his lower body. So that's what that feeling was, he thought unable to detach himself as he usually did. This was not a topic he'd given much thought to.

The water splashed as she neared the bank and he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth while he waited for her to cover herself. When she did, she waited quietly still. He cleared the ground and started what looked to be a fire, but she knew it was just an image of his power that provided heat for them. The silence stretched on.

"Come sit and warm up first," he told her and remained partially faced away from her with his leg up blocking the obvious. They sat in silence for a good twenty minutes more before he was calm enough to relax. Why does Liansong like this feeling, he wondered. It is not at all pleasant.

Feng Jiu watched his back unsure what to make of the situation. He's horribly mad, she thought as her chest hurt from that fact. I've disappointed him. "It was all my fault, please don't blame Siming. He's been chasing me for a long time tonight. I hid well."

His tone was clipped and he didn't look up at her, "Is it wise for you to continue these games?"

She again bowed her head, only this time the way he said it hurt. "Is anything I do wise? Don't answer that," she finished.

Hearing the sadness in her voice, he stood then and turned to face her. In a little cocoon in his robe was Feng Jiu's tiny form. Her hair was still stuck to it and her face as she dried. She practically swam in it. "I thought something was wrong. Imagine coming to find you both in the water in that fashion. What if it had been another?"

She remained quiet not reminding him this area was closed off to others with the barrier in place. He wasn't reasonable and didn't think clearly. she thought. "How can I make this right?" she offered.

"You cannot. Get up, we are going." He still hadn't looked at her.

Feng Jiu looked at him briefly and noted his guarded face. She nodded slowly and stood behind him while he made a portal to return to his palace. Thinking he would walk through, she moved to walk forward behind him when he stopped abruptly. She collided into his chest when he turned to say something. Shocked, Feng Jiu looked up and stared into two wide eyes that looked back down at her. Every spot that they touch made her feel like she was on fire.

He could feel everything under the silk robe as her body collided with is.

The feeling low in her body began to respond, and her lips parted slightly as the sensation grew. His eyes traveled down to her parted lips and his hands came to rest on her shoulders. The sensation was driving him mad, and her response was only made it worse. He had to physically remove his hands before he did something he'd regret.

Fireworks on the other side of the portal caused them both to jump, but before she could even say anything, he'd turned and left her standing there alone.

As soon as he'd been jarred back to reality, Dong Hua realized what he was experiencing. He'd heard Liansong speak of such things over the years when they'd talked. He was a notorious playboy, a thing Dong Hua never really understood-or cared to understand. He'd given these things up for peace. It never mattered and he'd never responded to a woman. Feeling her against him only made the ache worse.

Then again, he'd never understood relationships for much other than procreation and company. When he'd seen Feng Jiu's lips part, he'd almost stepped forward and pulled his robe from her body. The sudden need had surprised him and come out of nowhere. He'd wanted to touch the parts of her he'd seen. Then he remembered Siming had also seen her exposed.

His anger returned, but it didn't quell the need he felt. He'd touched her as a fox, and now he'd seen her intimately, Dong Hua thought unnerved. He could make sense of i, but it was that he didn't want anyone else to see her that way.

He'd wanted to kiss her...no, not only that. This was a thing Liansong called lust. He headed straight for his rooms without hesitating or looking back to see if she'd followed through herself. It would be better if she assumed he was angry at her than this. When he sat on the edge of his bed, his heart raced, his body ached, and he couldn't get that image of her out of his mind. His eyes closed, and his jaw clenched for the second time that night. This is nothing more than mind over matter, he thought and began to meditate. It had always worked before.

Feng Jiu returned to her room in a daze from everything that had happened. She wasn't sure how she'd face either man now that they'd seen her...somewhat naked. The night wasn't much better. She'd been restless and uncomfortable with a burn that turned into a deep ache. This is that thing, she thought, that they called desire.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was hard, had a block after the first three paragraphs. Not as much romance here as I wanted, but setting up for the big change Feng Jiu is going to have and it is due to her birthmark next chapter. Prepare for some push and pull romantically too. Dijun, prepare to be tortured and learn what you've been missing. Stay tuned! (apologies for any spelling/grammar errors)correcting names 4/29

Ten miles

Ch 7

"Again!" Dong Hua stated voice raised. He'd been pushing Feng Jiu for days, each time she fell short of moving the object. Though he was pushing her, he needed to put some distance between them. The more he pushed her, the further level of anxiety that rose in Siming.

Finally frustrated, Feng Jiu snapped and turned on her teacher. "I am trying!" Her wide eyes darted from side to side quickly as she searched for the right words. "Why are you being so difficult?" Her chest burned with anger she'd seldom felt. Even her tears threatened to fill her eyes.

Dijun just barely shook his head as if disappointed at her. He noticed the way her brows drew downward. This is the only way, he thought with the straight detached face that was his accustomed look. That night they'd returned, he'd grown restless. He'd awakened and desired to see her. It had taken him well into the next day to build any sort of resolve against her. On a roll, Dijun stonewalled her the next few days. Each time she left, he found himself smiling at her attempts to placate him for the situation she'd caused.

And to her credit, Feng Jiu tried to make amends for displeasing him. She'd served tea rather than the maid, she'd organized his scrolls, refilled his ink and cleaned his brush. Each day she brought fresh flowers into his study, and in the evening, she'd even cooked for him. This didn't go unnoticed by Siming who kept telling her she was trying too hard. She simply would reply that 'one should amend for their wrongs'.

She'd given him some of the extras she'd cooked along with candy. They both grew bored and began to spend hours discussing fate, the stars, and humans. She was not allowed to leave, so he'd set up a pillow outside where she relaxed in her fox form. Dong Hua had found them resting several times like this and returned to his study body tense with unease. That brought them to today.

Siming kept his head bowed in his book and took notes even after Feng Jiu's outburst. Dijun appeared to be angered at both of them but remained aloof none the less. He hadn't even attempted simple conversation or pleasantries. The occasional half-hidden smile that he'd given Feng Jiu in the past was missing. Feng Jiu seemed to be putting in even more effort than normal, but he was relentless. Two days later she stopped bothering feeling that she'd done enough.

"Try harder," he returned. Both of his hands went to his back as he stared and waited. When she attempted to leave, he held her still in a binding spell. To both their surprise, Feng Jiu struggled...then simply disappeared.

"Huh," Siming said when it got quiet and looked over. "That's new."

Dijun turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but Siming went back to finish his notes. "I don't know why I bother. She won't move the object, but she can move herself." he raised his right hand and wiggled his fingers as if magically creating an effect.

Siming thought, she's tried so hard to please you. Now you're angry at her and push her away. He continued, you are acting like the others. Teachers are strict, but they do show some sentiments to their disciples and followers. He'd tried to console her earlier but noticed Dijun watching them. Between the three, it had been awkward all day and that look was something Siming felt uneasy with. It was a peculiar look that he'd never seen before when he thought back and analyzed Dijun's face.

The expression was short; As soon as it appeared, it'd gone as if it were a figment of his imagination. He seldom ever showed any interest before. Siming sat up straighter and sighed. He wasn't sure what was going on in his lord's mind, however, Feng Jiu had been in his mind all day.

He thought back to seeing her in the lake last time...it hadn't been until then he'd noticed what he'd been feeling around her. At some point, he'd developed a soft spot for her that was not purely lustful, but more than sister-brother in nature. Even now, all he desired was to comfort her. It was her playful innocent nature, her ease to anger, but her inner strength and determination that really did it. She was a gloriously beautiful red fox. He'd never seen her so run down before. she would be a wonderful wife, but it was not something she wanted.

Dijun listened but stopped moving when he'd heard Siming's thoughts.

#

"That rascal", she vehemently vented. "Served him right," she said and pointed her finger at nothing as if giving the air a piece of her mind. Feng Jiu drew back after a moment and blinked a few times in rapid succession. There was a brief pause, and then she realized she must have looked like a mad woman. Around her, no one was there, but she kept turning her face to make sure no one saw that. Her head bowed, and she played with the ends of her long hair all the while she pouted and mumbled. The way he'd tied her up like some rabid animal had hurt. She let her shoulders sway from side to side.

"This world is so archaic it pains me to no end." She sat down in the field she'd landed in. No doubt people would sense her presence here, but she needed time away from others.

Before she'd realized it, her form melted into that of a fox, and her paws ran swiftly onto the ground. The cool earth, the dew on the grass, and the fresh air stirred a sense of pure happiness through her tiny body. Even the rays of the sun warmed her coat and made it shine in the daylight. She perched herself on a log ahead and let the breeze ruffle through her red fur and closed her eyes. All thoughts of Dijun fled as she felt the freedom of this place. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted and looked at the gorgeous scenes around her. The smell of grass, peaches, and something else drifted in through her nose.

Peaches, she wondered.

OH! This is where Bai Qian had once lived. But why did I end up here? Had I been thinking of a place? No, she surmised. There was a rustling in the bush beside her when suddenly a white nine-tailed fox emerged cautiously from there. It was beautiful, and its pure white coat was extravagant. Wow, she thought and watched it carefully approach her. It seemed curious about her more than alarmed.

Oh no! she thought as she struggled with what to do. Feng Jiu instantly panicked.

Her heart raced, Feng Jiu immediately put up her guard and closed her mind so that the high god would not hear her thoughts. There were stories about how a nine-tailed foxes' blood could preserve a body. Mo Yuan... this must be Bai Qian! After what felt like an eternity, the white fox took its human form into that if the crowned princess.

Her tail went between her legs, and before the princes could utter a word, she felt herself lighten.

"Wait!" she heard a feminine voice yell behind her. Bai Qian could tell the tiny fox was fearful, but she never expected the wave of power surrounding her small red form to nearly explode.

Unable to stop it, the ball came to mind. Focus, Feng Jiu! she told herself in a panic. That lighter feeling surrounded her in pure red heat.

Bai Qian reached out to the small fox, but its form dissipated before her leaving only a small decorated white ball behind. She knelt, picked it up, and examined it. "Who _are_ you, little red fox. And where did you get power like this?" She rolled the ball between her fingers and stared out into the field. This visit to Migu had certainly taken an unexpected twist.

#

Dijun finished reading Siming's notes for the day and raised a brow. He'd seemed...distracted. When he'd entered earlier for Feng Jiu's lessons, he'd seen them talking quietly. There'd been a sharp jolt in his chest as a result, and he'd recovered before either of them had noticed his slip up. What was it that made him so drawn to the girl? Surely there'd been other beauties, but none of them had her zest for life, her fiery passion, and her innocence. How many beauties had come at him with their sneaky ways? He rolled his eyes at the thought.

He walked toward the platform he'd set up with the ball on it and pushed his long white hair aside. On the table was the box he kept the pair of them in. When he reached for it, he felt another jolt run through him, only this time it was panic. The ball disappeared, and a second later there was a crash and the platform gave way. A cloud of pink dress flashed before him. Instinctually, Dijun reached out and grabbed the girl mid-air, his foot slid backward as it braced them both. He bent his front knee forward to catch her legs as her body sat on the leg. When it all settled, their faces were mere inches apart.

Brown eyes met darker brown eyes, the stare continued a moment too long. Dong Hua felt his heart beat deeper-possibly harder than it had previously in his life. A wall if his hair circled outside of the arm holding her back. Even in battle, he'd never wavered as he did now.

Feng Jiu felt her cheeks reddened, smelling his scent that reminded her of the forest. Tiny spots began to dance around her vision and the heat of her power surged.

"I hear this pose is all the rage, but how long will you sit in my lap?" a tiny smile crept on his face as he studied her. She brought both hands to her mouth to cover it and ducked down.

Feng Jiu blinked several times, jolted back into awareness, and shook her head as she scurried off his lap. He languidly stood and corrected his robe, all while watching her dart far away. All she could do was stand there with her head bowed. Her nervousness caused another half-smile to curse the side of his lips. He really couldn't miss the chance to tease her.

"Nice of you to...," he looked at the broken platform, "... _drop_ in. My, my," he shook his head and walked over to her, circling with both of his arms behind him, and his head raised high. "What have you been up to?"

She sighed and started. " _why you_ -"

"You had to run," he continued with the bad jokes. "But I see the ball is gone." He gestured to it. He stopped walking around her and watched her as he waited for an explanation.

Her face fell, which surprised him to a degree. He wanted to use this time to probe her like he usually did after she used a large amount of power, only this time her mind was closed to him. He cocked his head as he watched her. He knew she often trembled around him because he was to be respected, but it never stopped her from giving him a piece of her mind.

Without hesitation, she added, "What's next, the balls in your court?" She pouted and turned her head away still looking down.

He chuckled quickly. If he said something outlandish, he could raise her ire. She really was trying to behave.

"Or is it I _stand_ corrected?" she referred to his catching her. "The balls in someone's _court_ by now," she whispered referring to actual court where Ye Hua and Bai Qian resided.

"You do know how to make an entrance, Feng Jiu." He decided against making her angry, "Why were you afraid? Where did you go?"

She turned her head away more and closed her eyes tightly. She did this when she was mentally reprimanding herself. He thought it funny but also liked her transparency.

"I went to Qing Qiu." She raised her head quickly, "I ended up there, I didn't go on purpose!"

Dijun's face became stern, "Did you run into anyone?"

Her face dropped, and her eyes did also. After a moment she whispered, "Bai Qian but I didn't say or do anything. I got scared when I saw her, and I just dissipated and ended up here. I'm sorry Dong Hua!"

If she was here, the ball was there. It was unique, and knowing Bai Qian, she'd figure this out sooner or later. "Have you even listened to my warnings?"

Her trembling hands stopped, and she met his glance, "You are not being fair! You treated me like an animal. I know I made a mistake when I played the prank. I am trying to follow the rules, but you never let up. It's embarrassing enough to be in that situation."

He stepped into her space, "and you never listen." She backed up and he followed her step for step. "Imagine the worry you put your superiors in." Her back hit the wall and he bent toward her, "this is not fun and games."

Her cheeks heated and her breathing escalated. "Then why am I still here?"

He stepped back surprised by her frankness. If he stood close like that again, he'd want to kiss her. He turned his back toward her and lingered.

"I want to be where I belong but I can't because of whatever my father did. Why must I pay the price for what he's done? This place is miserable," she began to cry. "One wrong step and you are tied up like an animal and you want to talk about manners and drill me to move the object for a week. Well, I moved the object!" She pushed at his shoulders and he stepped forward with the momentum. "I hope it was worth the price we paid for it." She turned and stalked off after that.

He appeared before her, "You cannot keep running away."

"Watch me," she said and sidestepped him. Her response to him made her angrier. "I hate you."

He gently grabbed her arm as she stepped around him again, "you are too powerful to leave here. And you are not a child. If you leave, you'll become someone's wife."

"Is that all you have?" Her chest rose and fell, but she gave him the real reason, "you people only want me here so no one else can use me. How are any of you different?" She pulled her arm from his grasp. "If it's the last thing I do, I'm gone."

#

Siming hadn't meant to hear the argument, but their voices did carry. He bowed his head and knew the source of her anger. In the human realm, she'd been tied up several times. Once was an adult who wanted to sell her, another was by kids picking on her, and the others he didn't want to mention.

Dijun watched her go and regarded her. He knew Siming was near and probed his mind to hear what the other was thinking. After, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. She was never a simple girl.

"Siming," he called to the other immortal.

"I am here Lord," he said gratefully now that Dijun had finally called him. He raised up to view the elder.

He was being watched intensely and looked around.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" He said his eyes looking almost...indignant. "You spend all your free time out there with her. Perhaps you want to take her to your room?"

Siming laughed nervously, "She is a generous girl." He bowed again. "This would not be appropriate."

Dijun looked away from him and walked generally noting that Siming hadn't said no directly. Siming trailed behind cautiously. "She does not want a husband."

In his mind, he remembered how Feng Jiu's name had not appeared on the stone of incantations. "What do you think?"

Surprised flourished over Siming's face, "which part?"

Dijun turned, "she was very sensitive to what I did."

Siming nodded and inhaled, "in her mortal life, especially with it so recent, she was made to suffer greatly." He tried to put this in a most respectful manner as he could. "You treated her similar; in the way that she took it."

He turned slightly wide-eyed, "As I was bullying her?" He gave a quick chuckle. His smile waned and he looked distant.

"Lord," he began again. "It's been a long time since you've been to the mortal realm. You don't socialize much and most are quiet, distant, and respectful to you. There is much suffering there."

Dijun nodded quietly-absently. "I believe she will ascend again soon. Are you saying I am too far removed to understand her?"

"She needs a gentle hand, happiness, and freedom to thrive. She is a fox spirit in a perpetually large cage. Overall the situation is taking an effect. She will only grow in her resentment."

Dijun remembered the Phoenix and sighed. She'd told the animal he'd deserved to be free also.

Siming inhaled quickly and his face lit up. Dijun took all of this in and noticed he didn't share this enthusiasm. Of course, his junior noticed. "She will ascend? Lord, do you not want her to rise?" He was taken aback at the elder's disposition.

"She will leave," he said quietly. "Do you want her to leave?"

Siming smiled again, this time heartily, "master, I believe Feng Jiu is a unique immortal. She'll surprise us all." He didn't add that he felt they were suffocating her. "She appeared in what was supposed to be her homeland. I don't think it is something that can be stopped if it is destiny."

Destiny, Dijun thought irritated. "Have you found anything on her powers, why it is red?"

Siming lost his smile and stared at his elder and felt trepidation. He didn't want to mention the connections he'd come across. Dijun looked at him after a pregnant silence. "It is said that often times, rare times, that two can share power if they are of the same wick (one and the same). In simple terms, her fated is or will be very powerful. They will share an emotional link and may know when the other is endangered. When close they will be drawn to passions. There are a few elders that possess this power. It will be one of them, as no one else is close to that level."

Dijun squinted his eyes a fraction, "you believe this is what is causing her rapid ascension?"

Siming nodded, and Dijun waved him off.

"I'll leave first," he said after bowing one last time.

At first, Dijun had felt a sense of relief, but now he was unsure what the feeling was he felt. His mind began to discern the many faces of those with the power that shown red when used. She wanted to leave, and he'd promised to stop her. Siming and he both felt the coming changes. If her fated was near, then it could be the reason she'd excelled. He wanted to be happy for her, but instead, he was unable to sleep. when he closed his eyes, all he could see were a pair of redden cheeks and lushes lips.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm a little behind on posting. I wrote a bit to get most of the plot going. Chapter 11 will have some nice parts between our two leads to get the ball rolling. I was trying to add it in before, but alas, it didn't go the way I wanted. Everything else is in place plot-wise so I can focus more on romance. corrected names 4/29

Ten miles

Ch.8

Bai Qian waited for Siming outside Dijun's palace once he left for court. For her, only one person would possess such an item. She carefully held the ball up and looked it over again. It was no ordinary ball. To outright ask would only yield her another lie, and considering he was an elder, she'd have no luck getting the truth. But why would he lie? she wondered. If he did have something to do with the red fox, then it was Qing Qiu's business. It couldn't hurt to get any information on her elder brother she could, or a possible missing relative. She was sure the fox was a female also.

She heard his footsteps before he exited Dijun's palace. Bai Qian bent down as if appearing to find something interesting on the ground. Two minutes later, Siming exited.

"Siming," she said when he turned from the palace. He looked over and saw her kneeling down and examining the ball they'd been hoping Feng Jiu would move.

Taken aback, he bowed, "Crown princess. My Lord is not here but at court."

She smiled and looked down and then back up, "I am here to see you."

He cocked his head a degree at this, "What may I do, crowned princess?"

She waved off formalities and stood. In her hand, she showed him the ball. "I found this," she said. "I am not sure where it goes, but it was outside here." She indicated the ground behind her.

"Oh," he said and smiled. "Our platform broke and I have not seen it since." He looked at her expectantly. She handed it to him.

"Is this yours, then?" She asked carefully trying not to arouse suspicion. His face reddened slightly. "It has such precise artwork."

"This belongs to my lord Dong Hua Dijun," he said once more. He went on about some of its histories. Bai Qian tuned him out as her mind raced. Finally!

She was sure that Dijun knew something about the fox then, but couldn't dare ask more. She'd ask her husband to help her. "Then let me return it to its owner. Please, make no fuss. I merely found it outside the doors. He needn't know it was lost and you needn't endure a consequence," she winked conspiratorially.

"I'll place it back in its box then," he bowed and thanked her.

#

From within the Phoenix cage, its inhabitant squeaked as one of the handlers got too rough with it. The rope around its neck acted like a slingshot as the young immortal male was thrown from side to side. Feng Jiu was laying in her bed when she felt the whisper of its pain in her head. She sat up abruptly and touched her birthmark and it felt too hot to the touch. Its fear and its pain burned through her limbs like it was her own. She hastily put her shoes on, grabbed her flute, and raced outside the palace doors. Head of her was the star lord.

Siming began to speak, but she rushed past him as her head began to throb harder.

She stopped, and searched with her mind and felt the connection to the bird liven. Siming caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm. He immediately let go and grabbed his hand in pain, "Feng Jiu, you must go back. Our Lord will be getting out from court soon." When he looked to his hands, both were seared red as if burned.

"That is true, but the school will be also," she said looking around hurriedly. "They are hurting it," she said and pushed him away from her. He went to stand ahead of her as she wavered and grabbed at her head. "You need to warn the teachers!" her voice raised. "Go now! The Phoenix is angry."

Siming noted the fear in her voice and the way the red surge of power engulfed her. "The bird..." he stated.

"Go, hurry!"

Siming made it to the school right before a loud crash sounded.

#

Court had just dismissed, and Dijun trailed behind the others as they exited the palace. A loud sound echoed up and to the stairs. The guards stood at attention immediately as a large flaming red phoenix raced down the pathway right in the way of where Siming had stopped the younger immortals and children. If he'd been any later, they'd have been in the direct path.

Bai Qian reached A-Li and held him to her chest as if he were the most precious gem she'd ever seen. Her jade purity fan was open and ready for a fight.

The emperor, Ye Hua, and Dijun started at the sound. "Don't kill it," the Emperor stated. "I've already lost one."

Ye Hua looked over to Siming who also guarded A-Li and his wife, "the children. Send them away."

The Emperor waved his hand and the guards attempted to create a wall of their bodies, but this only provoked the creature further. It made a loud sound, and children cried and adults covered their ears.

Bai Qian mumbled, "this phoenix has a familiar aura. She remembered the one she'd nearly slain outside the cave in Kunlun Mountain. The Lord of numerous treasures had said it had an evil aura. Why did he bring another crazy bird here?

Dijun waved his hands, and a sword appeared in them a moment later. He and Ye Hua both began to flank either side. Bai Qian pulled out her jade fan and approached the front with equal calmness after she'd made eye contact with Siming to take her son. The bird reared back as if ready to strike when a faraway sound captured everyone's attention. Even still, its body began to burn, the flames reaching outward and heated up the immediate area.

Down the pathway, a small maiden had been walking in their direction. As she drew closer, the scene in front of her betrayed their intentions. They would hurt it. Could they not hear the voice of this poor creature? Feng Jiu did not hesitate as she tried to lull the creature to a calmer state. She could hear it in her mind, but there was no meaning to the words.

When she proceeded there were gasps as she played her flute and walked without fear toward it. She was unsure what to do considering that the bird was uneasy and ready to strike, but she also pitied the scared children. Resolute to defend and protect them, she continued on.

When she was close enough both Siming and Dong Hua yelled at her to stop.

"Stop!"

"Watch out!"

She continued to play as the bird looked over at her and saw that the flames had ebbed a small degree.

 _I am fine little bird_ , she thought to it.

Bai Qian looked between Dong Hua and Siming. From behind her she heard the students whispering, 'that's her' and 'that's his apprentice'. Whatever she did, she had to be careful. When she looked at the girl, she noticed the red birthmark. It was a red fox!

Bai Qian let her eyes roamed over the waif girl and remembered her as a child. "She's grown considerably." And she resembled her missing brother to a degree. Could it be, she thought.

"Like a child, she listens badly," Dijun responded carefully. "Feng Jiu, step away from the Phoenix."

Bai Qian countered, "look at her though." She admired this bravery, "she walks without fear or hesitation."

"This is no place for women," the emperor yelled. "The girl has subdued it. Get it!"

The moment the guards moved towards it, the flames reappeared only this time they were brighter and larger. Feng Jiu felt the inner pulse of her own power rise as a result.

Dijun made eye contact with her and almost willed her to stand down. The heat had not affected her, but he could feel it painfully on his body.

 _He's protecting me_ , she thought. _No, I can't let him be captured_. _I won't!_ Her mark heated until heat surrounded her also. "Stay back," she cried. "You are scaring him!"

 _Feng Jiu_ , she heard in her head. She stopped to look at it.

 _What is your name?_ She thought to it. The response was too hard to discern.

The heat didn't hurt her like it did the others. She found a familiarity with it as if something had been missing and now, she was just seeing it.

The emperor moved forward and flung a sword at the bird to injure it while it faced the young girl. The bird burst into flames and everyone was forced backward. Feng Jiu's eyes remained on the emperor as she moved forward and stood in front of the bird and protected it.

The sword levitated in its same spot until she grasped it in her hands, flinging it to the side. Her body pulsed with radiant red energy as the sky darkened above them. The others looked at one another knowing this was a heavenly trial.

Dijun looked to the sky and to Feng Jiu worriedly. It was like she'd decided something and the clouds had come to greet her. The time had come...even he hadn't sensed it.

Ascension.

"Run," she told the bird. The moment the creature limped toward the balcony, the guards began to shoot at it. Pain ripped through her body as if their arrows had entered her body. She surged forward still until she was at the edge of the steps. With a swipe of her hands, she knocked all of the guards to the side without injuring any of them.

Dijun ran forward, Ye Hua ran to his wife. Could this be the elder that Siming had mentioned? Her power responded to the creatures, her skin remained unburnt. There was a sharp pain that rolled through his body.

"Feng Jiu..." he said as the pain brought him down a degree.

She looked to the emperor, "I mean no harm, but you will not hurt him anymore. Nor will I let them kill him."

"What is this nonsense!" the emperor yelled at her, "he doesn't even have a human form! He is untamed."

Still, Feng Jiu created a ball of space around her that even ten immortals could not break through. The sky cracked with lightning as the first bolts hit her body. She stared down the heavenly emperor without a blink, and her eyes met his. She pushed everyone further away. The ground sizzled with the remanence of lightning.

Dijun tried to use his cage to suppress her and the creature, but she surrounded everyone else with it. She raised her hand with her two fingers up and easily countered Dijun's cage.

The lightning hit one after another. She'd endured at least fifteen shocks by then. The area it hit would have hurt the bystanders if she hadn't protected them with Dijun's cage. The bird behind her took the shape of a man, and Feng Jiu pushed her power into her hand and threw it up into the sky.

Bai Qian yelled, "Feng Jiu, no!"

She toppled over and spat blood from her mouth, but no sooner had she fallen did she get back up. The radiant glow encased her body and shot out brighter than most had seen from an immortal so young.

"You'll die!" Siming screamed over the wind. "You cannot take two trials!"

"Watch me," she said and met Dijun's stare. She felt the power of the curse that the poor creature had on it. His trial had been delayed, but she took it into herself.

Bai Qian held A-Li to her and Ye Hua held them in a close hug. "What is she doing?"

"Mother! Why is the small lady so angry?"

His wife answered, "she took the trial for the bird." Her voice held a level of awe to it. "She forced it and gave him form. My mentor had done this for me in the past." She held her son closer, "she is protecting it." She looked to Ye Hua, "Zhe Yan is the only Phoenix I know."

The strikes became numerous and the maiden finally fell to the ground and turned to ash before them. She'd endured a total of 59 before she'd died.

Both Siming and Dijun ran toward her once the cage broke. There were sounds of sobbing amongst the younger immortals and children. The man stirred and rolled to his side without any clothing. When he opened his eyes and saw the pile of ash, he blinked. "Ascension."

A green mist left his body, and he coughed. "She undid the curse..."

Siming went to cover him, occasionally jarring when the clouds moaned with thunder. Dijun stood over the pile of ash unable to realize what had happened. Siming looked up to see the stirrings of emotion on Dijun's face. His eyes narrowed on the male immortal.

"Bring him here now!" The emperor yelled.

Siming helped the man to his feet. He didn't seem very old, but neither was he young. His eyes were weary, his red hair a mess, and his body was badly bruised. Dijun's eyes trailed to the man, his stare intense no matter where he went. He stopped walking with Siming and looked around at everyone. His fear stirred-everyone could see it. It was not common to see any of the Phoenix tribe. They were exceptionally rare and young. The red clan was thought to have died out.

"Wh-where is she?" He said when they passed by the small mound of ash. "She should have risen by now."

It took him some time to realize that the girl who'd protected him had...burned. "No," he whimpered and fell to the ground. He attempted to reach for the ash, but Dijun kicked his hands away.

Siming coughed to remind him about decency.

"You did this!" Dong Hua yelled.

Everyone stared at the three of them. Bai Qian's gaze lingered on the pile of ash. "She was so young."

Ye Hua nodded, "but brave. She protected everyone here." He looked to where Dijun stood, "She used his cage to protect us." He looked up at the sky, "I've never seen another immortal take so many hits. Not any of her age."

She returned, "we should help him and not let this be for nothing. Looks like the emotionless Dijun is livid."

Ye Hua nodded. "She was his student."

A-Li said, "she was a very brave mother. Father, why is the bird a man now?"

Ye Hua pulled A-Li closer, "She stood in place for his trial."

Bai Qian shook her head. "That was not a trial-that was...forced. Did you see the green mist?"

The emperor yelled, "Throw him over!"

Everyone gasped, the guards rushed him, and Siming was pushed aside. Dijun starred at him as they pushed him closer to the ledge.

"She just wanted to be free from you," he told Dijun. "You can't cage a fox. They are a protected species."

From behind them a wall of birds rushed in towards the palace. The ash beside them sizzled and there was a slight wheezing like sound. Silence stuck and everyone turned around to see the smoke rise from the ashes.

The man was half pushed over the balcony when the ash began to rise from the ground. Around its dust went; small circular motions of power that created a form as they rose. And a red haze appeared around her as the ash below began to disappear. A form began to rise; one of a girls body. But this was not the girl who'd just died.

This girl's skin was paler, her nakedness hidden by the haze around her. There were wisps of red that became that of hair strands. Her hair solidified into deep scarlet red and hung low on her back. Colors filled the sky like those on Ye Hua's birthday and like those of Mo Yuan. Upon her head, her birthmark burned bright red and it captured Dijun's full attention.

The guards left the man alone when she approached.

"Feng Jiu..." He reached out and touched her forehead almost intimately. "Rebirth!"

The girl responded and drew closer to him, her power swirling around them both.

Flowers bloomed, more birds flocked to them.

Dijun felt as if his insides were being ripped in two watching the two of them so close together. Could he really be the one? But he'd not even had a human form...

"Thank you for ending my curse, Feng Jiu." He looked around at all the people, then to the emperor. "I've had a form for a long time, previously. Now that I can speak, I will say I am not a youngling. I have a life that I was living. She's protecting me, and didn't mean to harm anyone."

The man seemed to find this fitting, turned, and jumped off the side of the balcony. Three steps behind him, Feng Jiu leaped off as a mane of red hair followed her in a blur of motion.

A loud commotion rang through the crowd. Everyone ran for the balcony to see what had become of the two immortals.

Bai Qian gasped. Never had a fox held two forms! She thought, Zhe Yan...he is your tribesman, and Feng Jiu is also ours.

This could cause an issue for the emperor. Phoenixes were so rare they were not allowed to be held captive. Then he'd not want to risk angering Zhe Yan also, so he'd have to let it go.

#

Feng Jiu let the power engulf her as if it was something she'd always known. Her arms parted away from her body as her entire form engulfed in red flames. Her power was magnificent and rolled through the crowed-she'd ascended into a High God on her way back up. The process of her rebirth finished as both of them circled one another in the sky above the balcony. It was such a rare event to see, let alone rebirth and ascension.

After mere seconds a beautiful fully-fledged Phoenix flew across the sky. It flapped its wings and then flew over the crowd. It dove straight down once it met the edges of the walkway, and dozens of birds followed it.

Everyone raced toward the other side of the balcony-even the emperor.

Clouds covered the base so that none could see through it. Those chirps drew louder, and suddenly a tornado of birds escaped through the clouds. At its center were two phoenix's and both flew away from the palace.

Siming looked over to his lord, his face stern and closed off. No one else was paying attention, but he saw Dijun's Adam's apple bob.

"She's gone," Siming said with sadness. "Just like she said."

Dijun only nodded slightly. He was unsure what the emperor would do, but Bai Qian walked up to him next. "She cannot just go anywhere."

He raised a brow at her and returned to his stone cold face.

"We need to talk, elder or not. This is my family's business. She is fox tribe...phoenix tribe...both," she shook her head from side to side with wide eyes. She looked at her husband. "We can't let her be hurt."

Ye Hua walked up to his wife and greeted Dijun.

Ye Hua met Dong Hua's glance, "we will do everything we can. Has she been your student long?"

"300 years or so."

He faced him with Siming at his side. Ye Hua passed A Li off to his teacher as the children returned to their school. He rubbed his wife's arm, "what do you mean she is a fox?"

Bai Qian pointed her fan at Dijun. "he's been lying and keeping her locked in his palace. Do you have any idea what that is like for our kind?" Siming winced slightly at her tone. He'd known this was true also, but he'd relented. She paced and Ye Hua shook his head knowing her stubbornness. "I met her in the woods. She ran from me like she was afraid. Wonder who got her scared?"

Dijun sighed heavily. "I don't know where your eldest brother is, or why he left her in the mortal realm. I'd assumed her mother was a human and may have died. He is unmarried, but both Siming and I felt this didn't make any sense. A-Li was accepted when they thought you were SuSu."

Ye Hua added, "he is a royal. And no one dares challenge me. This would not have been the same if there were other children here either."

"So is she, if she is my brother's child. I was the Queen of my home. We do not frown on this type of thing as your tribe does. Nor do we take more than one mate. There is no reason he'd leave his own child behind without a reason. Both tribes live in harmony in Qing Qui." She looked around, "Zhe Yan," she laughed and smiled, "he will be overjoyed! Not one but two birds! Now we are linked." Bai Qian seemed happy with this.

Dijun mentioned, "The emperor is angry. I will speak to him."

Bai Qian snorted, "he will not lose face."

"There are laws in place. Ones I put there and this is one of them." Dijun lifted a brow, "He will not go against me openly over a trivial matter. We simply have to make it less substantial."

"You robbed her-" she started when Ye Hua pulled her back. "Careful. People are watching."

#

There was no greater harmony than flying side by side in the open air like this, Feng Jiu thought. Over the vast sky, she was able to communicate with the bird beside her. 'What is your name?' she asked him.

Song Ju, he replied. No sooner than he'd said it did the bird beside him began to whirl downward.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms (Feng Jiu & Dong Hua Dijun)

 **Recovering**

Published (4703 Words)

Publish Changes Cancel

Recovering

A/n: Long chapter and I will throw a lot at you here. Bear with me so I can get plot set. Chapter 11 brings up the heat. Stay tuned! corrected names 4/29

Ten miles

Ch. 9

There was something that hurt extremely bad. She could only inhale dust after crashing into the side of the mountain. Beside her, a body pressed her close and called her name. Unable to answer, Feng Jiu's mind slipped away as the pain overwhelmed her.

#

Song Ju landed beside his escape companion. When she'd fallen, she'd taken on her human form, along with him. He ducked down in some bushes and contemplated what to do. We're both nude, he thought to himself. I can't fly, or I'll be shot at too. If we stay here, whoever shot us will come looking. This was the dilemma of the Phoenix Clan.

She'd broken him from his curse, so he owed her his life. This girl was his niece, though they were not that far apart in age or appearance. It seemed the white-haired immortal has his intentions set on her whether he'd realized it or not.

"If we make it, then this could be fun." Song Ju smiled wickedly. He meant no harm to his niece, but he could clearly see the two were at odds. The old deity had no idea what he was in store for." He bent down and studied her features. Her brow was dipped in her slumber and evidence that she was in pain still. "You are startlingly similar to my sister it's scary." His sister had been a spitfire herself.

Song Ju had heard for many centuries the tales of the elder emperor Dong Hua. Indeed, he still remained young and didn't appear to age through his hair remained white. He didn't particularly care for the celestial way of life. Their women were not given the same rights, and love was frowned on. "I am also the level of High God now," he said aloud feeling the difference in his body energy.

He stared down at Feng Jiu and marveled at her capacity for power.

How many thousands of years had he been stuck in his animal form? Too many to count, Ju thought bitterly. Their kind had always been hunted, and so few of them were left. Zhe Yan didn't have the same red hair, but they were linked through the marriage of his second sister to a brother of his that had long past. If the stories were true, he'd found the company of another deity in the fox clan and they were companions.

Feng Jiu's mother was also dead. Through their link, he couldn't feel her anywhere. All that was left was his niece and a lot of unanswered questions. The most unnerving was her very existence. He frowned, but she was a fox also...he'd never known the phoenix blood to mix with another tribe.

Her sleeping face was so restless, he hated to move her. And it wasn't appropriate for most. Their kind tended to burn clothes fairly easily, but this young one didn't know that. A small pool of blood escaped her side where she'd been hit.

"She must be an anomaly," he whispered. It was too coincidental that she looked like this sister, and she also smelled like a hint of peach tree. That was the fox tribe sent that Bai Li carried on him when he'd met with him before little Jui'er had been born. She was ill-fated to be alone, and in pain, but why they were not certain. His sister had sent him messages through the familiar link they shared about her fears.

Bai Li was the crown princess...third brother? Or was it another fourth? He shook his head and cleared his mind. I'll figure it out later, he thought.

He remembered Feng Jiu mentioning an aunt in the palace that she was not allowed to see. What was her name? Bai...he shrugged. Qian! Bai Qian.

Feng Jiu's hair was a deep red that stood out against the mountain. Once a phoenix ascended from their family, their hair turned red. It was typical for those that reached high god. He looked at her birthmark. Plum cockscomb...She'd been marked by fate. This was what Bai Li feared, but what did it mean?

There was a rustling and then two men appeared in front of them. When they noticed the young girl, they quickly turned around. He could see they both sported red colored ears and he half smiled and almost laughed. These remote types were always the funniest when it came to nudity.

He cleared his throat after one last slip of a smile. He righted himself and tried again, "it is not what it looks like. Please, help-she is injured." Both of them looked at one another, but neither turned around. Before long, they removed their upper robes to offer it to the two of them.

"She's covered," he said and they turned around finally.

They all bowed to one another.

"I am Senior Die Feng, and this is 16th disciple Zi Lan of Mo Yuan's here on Kunlun Mountain."

His eyes widened, "Kunlun?" He blinked quickly in succession. "Is this where a woman named Bia Qian trained?"

Zi Lan nodded but cocked his head. They'd only recently learned of this. "She was before she was married. Our master can help if the lady is injured," he indicated the way. "How do you know Bai Qian?"

He picked up the limp Feng Jui, "This little fox is her niece, she just doesn't know it yet. I must warn you. We escaped the palace...someone shot at us as we flew away."

Die Feng cocked his head at this, "we got word two phoenix's left...but you stated she is a fox."

Zi Lan nodded cautiously also having caught that. "Which is it?"

Song Ju carefully tried to assess the men, "She undid a rather nasty curse on me. She then..." he thought how to explain it. "Well you will have to test her aura when we are safer, but let's just say she is my tribe and Bai Qian's. I don't want any trouble, but would be willing to discuss matters once she is at the Sanctuary. Can we get asylum?"

#

Mo Yuan sat at the edge of the small cot where the injured girl lay. He guided Die Feng and a few of the others to help heal the small girl. He was still recovering himself, and unable to fully heal her without injury. Mo Yuan was startled to find a mix in her aura. She was indeed a marvel being both fox and nature, and Phoenix with sky and wind. He looked up towards both his disciples and nodded. They visibly relaxed.

He looked up to the man who stood guard, "do you want us to contact anyone for you?"

Song Ju's eyes darted to Mo Yuan, "I don't want to drag Bia Qian into any mess as she is not aware. Feng Jiu was not happy there, and I am sure she will explain things. The one called Dijun didn't let her run like a fox. I believe this seclusion brought out her other lineage."

Mo Yuan kept still for a moment. Dijun usually had a reason when he did things. After the story Song Ju mentioned, he didn't know what to believe. Dong Hua was the equivalent of an ice statue. A rock. Hardly anything moved him. He settled for, "does _she_ know her relation?"

Song Ju hesitated, "not enough. She'd visit me in the cage and talked, but not being fully evolved, we couldn't mentally connect the way my sister and I could. Dong Hua didn't want them to meet."

He nodded, "you are linked now like many familiar phoenixes." What would be the right move here, he wondered thinking of his hot-tempered disciple and Dong Hua.

"Perhaps Zhe Yan is a better choice," he said aloud as if he knew what Mo Yuan was thinking. "he is not of a political view and is a good choice. He was also married to my sister long ago."

"I've never seen Phoenix and fox mix." He'd studied Feng Jiu's aura and found it vibrant. "She's recently ascended." Mo Yuan looked at her birthmark and suddenly realized who she was. If one tried to touch it, you could feel the power coursing through her there the strongest. He remembered the day she'd entered heaven's gate and joined the immortals. Whatever else he'd sensed didn't make a bit of sense to him. For now, he kept it to himself.

Song Ju remarked, "I didn't think it was possible for such a union to create life, myself. Even weirder that She found me, stranger still that she set me free."

"At a high personal cost to herself," Mo Yuan added. "She must really care for you."

Song Ju came closer and knelt down, "her heart has been through so much for someone so young. She just can't stand to see another suffer. She is not like the others, and that in fighting up there is ridiculous. If I had any idea before that we were family ..."

Mo Yuan commented, "Our laws are not easily maneuvered."

Song Ju sat back on his heels, "neither is caging another immortal as a pet."

Mo Yuan's lip twitched, "are you going to argue that in front of the emperor? If you were concealed in a curse, he would naturally not know."

He rolled his eyes, "He was deceived, and it can be rolled either way. I am a High God myself. There are laws that protect me." He nodded to Feng Jiu, "and her."

At this Mo Yuan stood, "she will need to sleep many years to recover. You are welcome to stay until things settle and I speak with Zhe Yan. There is no reason you shall need to fear, and remaining in a quiet environment will both help you and let you heal. I will send word to him so that others will not detect you."

Sing Ju knew this put the God of War in a tight position, so he bowed respectfully. "I will not forget such an honor."

Mo Yuan stood and exited the small room with a troubled look on his otherwise stoic demeanor.

#

 **Ten Years Later**

Feng Jiu sat at the pond and watched the lotus floating. From a distance, Zi Lan watched her perched there as if she were a lone lily in the wind. Her hair was blown around by the wind, and she left it in a mess. Beside him, Mo Yuan approached.

He bowed quietly. "Teacher," he said softly.

Mo Yuan had noticed Zi Lan watching the girl from a distance. He hadn't taken much interest in girls since the princess he'd given up. Mo Yuan understood his decision to keep his word, but he also felt that this was unneeded. "She's remained awake for longer periods," he remarked.

"Indeed," Zi Lan stated. "She's so polite and quiet. Are you sure she is related to Bia Qian?"

Mo Yuan couldn't help but slightly smile at this. "She is very quiet, but this does not seem to be her disposition."

Zi Lan looked to his teacher, "what do you mean?"

Mo Yuan thoughtfully responded after a time. "I understand Dong Hua's reservations now. At first sight, one would not notice it. Her aura and abilities...they are celestial in nature." He looked at her birthmark from this distance, "she has no idea."

Zi Lan was not sure what his Teacher meant. "Is this why she is unhappy?"

"She is fox and Phoenix but has celestial abilities. All of these things should not be together and yet they are." He looked out far into the distance as if knowing something secretly.

Zi Lan looked at her, "is she a weapon then?"

"This is why he kept her so hidden. At first, he'd want to distance her from the fox clan for marital reasons. There could be an issue in family relations considering she was hidden in the first place. Second would be her display of celestial abilities. He'd first consider this to come from the mother if it was possible. We know differently now."

Zi Lan shifted uneasily, "I see the point."

"Much has been hidden, but fate is not one to be deterred." He looked at Li Lan to make a point.

"I value my vow. I shall remain here alone. There is no chance I shall leave to find a wife."

Mo Yuan thought over the sacrifices Dong Hua had made for the world and peace, but even such an action had an effect. He hoped Zi Lan didn't make the same choice. He'd long come to the conclusion that the only deity powerful enough to match little Feng Jiu was Dong Hua himself. It explained everything.

He was an elder god that came into existence from the primordial ages. His match was born of the eldest line of phoenixes; of fire and rebirth. Also contained the nature of the fox clan; earth and life. Her powers linked to his; the heavens and wind and all magic. Outwardly, she was drawn to the water. All of this grandeur was eclipsed only to be born into a life alone. She'd reach a level equal to a primordial deity one day. It was vital he keep her calm but happy, close but safe, free yet not confined. It was too much-unbalanced power.

Mo Yuan knew student wouldn't understand this. Dong Hua himself didn't yet reach this conclusion. Maybe that is for the best, he thought and watched Zi Lan these last few months. He'd taken good care of her. Perhaps if she stayed, they could find happiness?

He'd sacrificed his mate-this fated one. He'd also caused her to endure heartache. He'd asked Dong Hua if that princess was his fated, but he only shook his head no so Mo Yuan had kept quiet. This wouldn't cause any chain reaction between their fates, and Dong Hua had always maintained confidentiality when he answered. If Feng Jiu and Zi Lan had no destined mates, then perhaps they could be companions.

He also knew that the deity had looked for Feng Jiu's name on that same stone, but she'd never appeared. "Her fate was not kind," Mo Yuan replied quietly in that enduring manner that was his. "Perhaps she should return to where she belongs and meet her family. Otherwise, the loneliness would not aid her healing. It should be safe soon. Dong Hua has not returned to look for her in some time." He nodded to 16th to follow him. Zhe Yan had been helping her for the last two years cultivate that chaotic power inside of her. She still had periods of long slumber.

Feng Jiu noticed Mo Yuan and his disciple and bowed to them. She was not meek, and her fun nature always showed, but it was reserved and respectful as if she was mindful of where she was. She kept her distance from the disciples as to not stir any trouble. Where Bai Qian was quick to anger, Feng Jiu was thoughtful and reserved. Once she recovered, he wondered if that would change. He'd been through many things, and she was a unique girl. It was just that the pain from this situation could turn sour.

A little troubled, Mo Yuan asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better and better," she beamed at them. "I still feel like I am imposing."

Zi Lan had a cheeky smile on his face, bowed when called by his senior brother. He had to leave. "I shall leave first." They watched him go as the breeze picked up.

Feng Jiu eyed the flowers on the ground as wisdom took form in her head. They were weeds, but they were still beautiful. Perhaps they were wanted, but they caused issues if they were near other plants. They killed to live but were never in harmony with those around them. This would only result in toxicity.

You may love something or someone, or encounter that love, but then it was not meant to be. You could harm a good thing. And she _understood_ Mo Yuan. He missed Bai Qian, but he hadn't pursued it. He'd seen the facts, ad remained enduring through it all-even the struggle to come back. He worried about her as well. But was he friend or foe?

He's the god of war, you idiot she told herself. Speak plainly.

It was written all over his heart which she could see plain as day. This she kept to herself knowing it was too personal. He was strong, powerful, and intimidating. To others he was unreadable. His emotions were strong, finely tuned, and controlled. They were not familiar or close and such would be improper to speak aloud. When she looked at him in the eyes, even as improper as it also was, she could see everything. She understood everything. It cut through the bullshit.

Her curse reared its head. She even saw the face of his future beloved. It stole her heart and made her breathless. All of this emotion she had to keep buried, and kept a straight face. He had to be able to feel the current of her emotions.

What did he think of it? She didn't pry on purpose. Feng Jiu could feel his heartache like it was in her chest, but consoled it by thinking, 'this is not all for naught'. Mo Yuan was not ruled by fear of the unknown. Behind those unreadable eyes, she saw his goodness and it was not void concerning her affairs. She relaxed and steeled herself before him. Emotions were hard to control.

It was just like the morning she'd first woken up after eight years and seen her hands. That moment happened where she was so happy to finally be free, and then at the same moment, have everything shattered before her. There was a long moment of realization and dread as all the puzzle pieces came together. She knew she'd also have to endure alone and it took away the joy of this freedom.

But she understood _him_ now and it was hard to hate the words that had been spoken. It was the price that kept everyone happy or safe. That day, she had cried and put away her selfishness. Her heart felt the pierce of each of _his_ words like a knife had gone through her soul:

 _"I gave up my chance at marriage for the sake of peace in the heavens. I removed my name from the rock of incantations. ...It is why I remain present when it concerns peace..."_

 _"In the early days, there was always war and famine. Children without parents, and vice versa. This is the only choice to make for your people. So I did."_

 _"Happy and peace seldom go together. Sacrifice and peace do...This does not concern you either. It was and is my choice. I care little for trivial affairs. I do not meddle in most and I certainly don't entertain relationships. It cannot be undone."_

But it does concern me, Dijun. What about my choice? Why must I pay the price for the choices you've made? You arrogant fool. Was there no other way? Her eyes teared up and she looked the opposite way from Mo Yuan to hide it.

Feng Jiu cleared her throat as Mo Yuan looked at her from the corners of his eyes. She snorted at herself. Cryptically she started with, "It is hard to lose something or someone."

Perhaps that was the mask of life-one had to be something or some way to survive. It was sad that such things existed and killed. Her mind was heavy weighing harmony and wisdom. The choice had been made without her, but somehow she couldn't be mad. There was just a sadness that filled her up.

She decided to make a choice. All she could say was, "I exist."

"Don't we all," he said matter of factly. He waited for her to continue. The range of her emotions was too hard to follow.

She sighed and he looked at her as he put his hands behind his back. "Continue, Feng Jiu. It is not wise to carry such a burden on one's shoulders alone."

"Dong Hua once said that 'sacrifice is peace'." She thought and weighed this choice again. Zi Lan had done it, Mo Yuan had also done it. Even Dong Hua had. One had to take the personal loss for the greater good. These are all war heros and men of old. Am I good enough to endure? Strong enough? "I've learned that sacrifice is _pain_."

Mo Yuan was surprised by this statement. "But pain is not forever."

"Isn't it?" She instantly responded. "Most have a happy ending," she said and looked at him pointedly. His face altered slightly as it dawned on him what she meant. She watched it, and found peace etched on his features. "I would not dare say more. Yours will end." Her voice cracked some. Feng Jiu paused to catch her wavering voice. "Mine will not. I believe you have already made this assumption concerning my affairs. Let's speak freely on it."

"What is there to say," he said cryptically. "It cannot be pursued or changed. To try would be destructive." He talked as if he was in a negotiation-or as an elder and not a friend. If she couldn't have read his intent, she'd be insulted.

So, he did fear some, she thought. Being cautious. No use in hiding the truth then. She said, "Then I should not go."

He stared out at the trees, "then do not go if you do not want to."

She turned to him then, "I do not want to be destructive." She paused some until he slightly turned and looked at her. "I don't know how."

Mo Yuan could see the earnest words she spoke and was moved. For someone so young, she made an effort that so few would. She was asking him for help.

He encouraged, "Take Zi Lan. I find it admirable what he gave up, but I understand it. He used his cultivation and freedom as the price for another's happiness and a chance at life. We want those around us to be happy, but ultimately we must accept the choices they make. Sometimes they are our fated enemy. Destiny is always shifting and keeps us wondering. At great personal loss, he gave life for another, which in turn gives his life meaning. What could be more valuable than this?"

Feng Jiu had an epiphany, "sacrifice is truly the deepest form of love."

Ever so slightly, Mo Yuan's eyes widened. "Sacrificing is indeed the most precious of things."

"Could they co-exist?" She asked him suddenly. She was looking at the pretty purple weeds. Love was beautiful, but in the wrong environment, it could kill.

Mo Yuan looked down, "naturally no. These are the rule of life."

"You always answer in such short durations." She bent down and studied the plants and considered his words. He watched her curiously. After a moment, she waved her hand over the group of vines, flowers, and weeds, and the dying plants revived around the weeds. "They can live in harmony if properly nurtured. One does not have to depend on the other to survive."

This was smart of her to mention, he almost said as much when shock rolled through him. Mo Yuan inhaled sharply and looked at her as she were another being entirely. He'd never seen anything like this before. Could she have such a gift? His eyes were wide, but she didn't notice. He remained unsteady. Very few things could stir him in such a manner. This was deeply moving, and the epitome of this example was exquisite.

They watched as more plants revived. His lips parted with a fascination and a wonder crept on his features despite his attempts not to. The realization came to him then that his girl had to be protected at all costs.

"In a perfect world, all things are possible. But I agree, not all things can be in harmony."

Mo Yuan looked at her thoughtfully, "will you not tell him?"

"Some things need not be said or overstated. What good would it do?"

Mo Yuan made a calculated decision, "perhaps 16th could take you with him to the sea of innocence."

She smiled back unsure why he'd want her near such a place. "It's free and open here. If you took females as disciples, I'd certainly join." Their eyes met, and he felt weary suddenly. "I want to meet my family, but I think the risk is great that he would find me before I am ready to face him." She looked down at her hands. "The threads will try to match and entwine."

Zi Lan had come back to tell Mo Yuan that Bai Qian was on her way, but he'd seen everything. His eyes were wide, and his heart was heavy for Feng Jiu. He couldn't imagine what she must have felt like, and it did explain her temperament. He contemplated who the 'he' was. Could it be that old block of ice Dijun? Though he'd made his own choice, he never regretted it. Just as she said, the life he gave was worth more. Cultivation would always return.

She sighed and looked away for a time and nodded to herself. Mo Yuan remained still sensing she had something to add. She then directly looked at him and stated with all honesty, "I will not harm another or wage war. I will stay close if you let me free to roam. I am willing to be taught and nurtured into selflessness. I will ensure I remain calm and try to be happy, as you have not confined me, I am gladly in your debt. It is the first time in my life that I have felt like a person and that I could shoulder these hard choices. Your will is stronger than your fear, but I do not want you to fear this of me. I do not want unbalanced power. If you can take it away, I'd be forever grateful."

He bowed his head in thought, "you regenerate too quickly. It is your destiny, Feng Jiu. Do not fear it."

She blushed uncomfortably as he stared at her. He seemed embarrassed about his earlier thoughts. Mo Yuan nodded and understood she could not help her gift, but was glad she faced it and told him her intent.

The words needed to be said, she thought. It was a little baffling when someone realized that you'd heard their inner thoughts. Unable to look him in the eyes after this admission, she got on her knees as a sign of respect. "I am truly sorry. I cannot help when it happens."

Feng Jiu hated this part of her ability. Regardless, she bowed to him three times, as a show of respect. Zi Lan let her walk away before he approached his Teacher.

"You heard." Mo Yuan stated.

Zi Lan stood beside him and nodded. "It is such a heavy burden to carry."

"We will help her shoulder it." He turned to his student. "Guide her well. You both share a similar sacrifice."

 **Sea of Innocence**

They walked for hours it seemed. The place was serene and quiet, sad and yet beautiful. Feng Jiu had to know, "why do you 'protect' this area?"

Zi Lan looked at her sideways, "I made an oath." He didn't know what else to say. There wasn't much to guard, but he kept it up as a sign of respect.

"But you are never out. Will you never leave?" Feng Jiu pouted.

He smiled wistfully, "A vow and your word are all you have."

"This is true."

He snickered, "so I hear you gave the old man a run for it. We were all cheering you on secretly. Dong Hua so had it coming."

For the first time, Feng Jiu gave a genuine smile. "I am glad."

 **Paid Stories**

 **Try Premium**

 **Get the App**

 **Language**

 **Writers**

 **Business**

 **Jobs**

 **Press**

 **Terms**

 **Privacy**

 **Help**

© 2020 Wattpad


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

 **200 years forward**

Dong Hua stared at the lake in Qing Qiu wondering why Feng Jiu had never come here since her disappearance. He'd been coming in and out of here secretly for years hoping to catch a glimpse of her aura. This was partly her home, and these were her people, yet she had never come. In a flash, almost two hundred some years had passed, yet there was no sign of her or the Phoenix she'd left with.

Siming's mind was clear, the fox den was empty, and Bai Qian didn't do anything out of the ordinary either. His mood had grown foul, his displeasure with his mode only infuriated him more, and he felt an emptiness without her near.

He gave up and returned to his palace for the day. Siming was waiting and bowed when he saw Dijun return. The cold look on his face made it clear he'd not yet found her. He briefed him on the daily activities, but Dijun didn't seem to care. On a given day in the past, he would have smirked and even laughed at this display, however, he knew his lordship couldn't have a relationship with the little fox.

He has no idea, Siming thought to himself. Everything he feels he's forgotten. It must be difficult sensing these things after so long.

Dijun's lip twitched in irritation, yet he said nothing.

"Dijun?"

Dong Hua nodded his head toward Siming but didn't look at him. He pushed and pulled on a small white handkerchief as he thought.

"I am sure the little fox is ok. She is bright, and she is good at hiding," he consoled. Siming felt nervous saying it, but he wanted to bring Dijun back to himself. He'd not been the same since he'd seen her jump, and Siming was surprised by his reaction.

Things with the emperor were settled, him having made a case for phoenixes and their protection. Once a creature manifested its second form, the human form they dawned, then they were elevated in status. They'd simply explained that she hadn't known she even had the lineage to begin with. It also helped explain her wild behavior as they were known to be fierce.

Dijun had also asked Zhe Yan to find verification of who this phoenix was that she'd thrown herself over a railing for. His hair had been a really dark red, and in his memories, this particular clan had fallen in the early in the wars long ago. With both of them stating the obvious, he'd had no other choice but to defer to the elders.

Did he keep her safe? he wondered silently. His stomach cramped in pain, but outwardly he remained aloof. There were scrolls to read, but he couldn't sit still. There was time to doze, but he hardly slept.

Granted the emperor wanted to know who'd cursed the creature in the first place. Dijun wanted to know why Feng Jiu had protected it so fiercely.

When Siming left, he murmured, "Where are you little bird?"

#

Song Ju sat across from Zhe Yan and Bai Zhen. To his left, Bai Li stared at everyone. "How is she?" He asked Song Ju.

"They have kept her well hidden and she has made great strides." He'd left her there on the mountain for a while now as she seemed to like it. It was safer, and the God of War had been good to her. Zhe Yan had also kept a close watch on her to make sure she was safe from the world.

"I knew Dijun would come here first, so it was our only option."

Bai Li nodded and understood. He then asked, "Your sister?"

A forlorn look crossed his features. "I do not feel the current of her flame in me. I believe she has passed on." Song Ju looked away embarrassed by his emotions.

Bai Li understood the flame was their mental link to one another. He closed his eyes and nodded to himself as he felt the pain of her loss. He'd always wondered if she'd escaped or not. When he opened his eyes, they were resolute. "Fate brought them together anyway. How wrong were we?"

He'd known that his child would be powerful, but he also knew the one she'd be able to match in power was the one she should have been fated to. There was only one that had this level of power among them. Even in her infancy, for the short time he'd seen her, she'd displayed a bright red flame.

Bai Zhen was quiet for a time. "Brother, don't be too hard on yourself. They'd have to face it one day. She is in the best place for now. I hear she has the fox clan's temper," he smiled. "I am glad you've returned to us. Perhaps it is time to meet your child?"

Bai Zhen interjected, "it is not safe here. I get the sensation we are being watched."

Bai Li sat up straighter, "how can I when that oaf comes here to look for her? He's an elder. She is just a child."

Zhe Yan laughed at this. "But she is your daughter. You remember how it was with your lover. It is the same for him, only he's too old to notice."

Perhaps Dong Hua was not such the cold ice cube everyone thought. Then again, the agony of losing your fated could not be matched, Zhe Yan thought. Bai Zhen met his gaze and nodded understanding this.

Bai Zhen smiled slightly, "I believe he is jealous that his person went away with another _man_."

Everyone laughed at this. "The old fart." Bai Li muttered to himself. "This is one battle he will lose."

"I don't think he knows the meaning of that. We will have to hide you when we go to the mountain. I've sent Bai Qian there ahead of us, but she doesn't know. Mo Yuan will introduce her since they've seen each other. We will then have her introduced to you. Mo Yuan is confident her emotional state is sound."

Bai Li worried about his child, "is she so fragile?"

Zhe Yan mentioned, "to the contrary; she is a warrior at heart. Mo Yuan mentioned to me that she could do some extraordinary things. Your child is bright, Bai Li. Rejoice in this."

#

Neither Song Ju or Feng Jiu's name had appeared on the stone. Dong Hua waved his hand, and the lit names of the fated pairs faded. He didn't know if he was happy or upset at this. As he was leaving, he saw Bai Qian headed for the front gates. He masked his appearance and followed after her.

He chided himself, "desperate measures."

#

Bai Qian approached her teacher and kneeled down to bow. "Shifu."

He lifted his hand and she rose. His heart still ached when he saw her, but what was he to do? She was his brother's wife. Mo Yuan studied her features carefully, "have you found the red fox you searched for?"

Surprised, she blinked. "She _flew_ away." Bia Qian frowned deeply. "It was quite the sight. Have you not heard?"

"Who hasn't heard? Come in," Mo Yuan stated and looked passed her. A young girl slowly stepped forward.

Sensing someone behind her, Bai Qian looked at him questioningly before she noticed the mane of red hair. The woman was small with a beautiful body and her face... "Red fox?" it dawned on her when she saw the birthmark. She humbly walked and sat next to Bai Qian and waited.

The woman bowed to her teacher, and then cautiously looked to her. She seemed nervous and appeared to tremble. Bai Qian looked her up and down in more a shocked expression than anything.

Bai Qian looked from her to her teacher questioningly. "Shifu?"

Mo Yuan smirked ever so slightly, "I have found what was lost."

Her eyes widened. "You-" she raised her body on her knees, but then sat back down.

Feng Jiu turned pink. "I hid here after I was shot at. Your teacher has helped me recover. It is difficult to live in two skins, crowned princess." She also bowed to her.

Bai Qian was floored. Her demeanor changed to a more peaceful one when the younger god bowed respectfully despite her trembling form. She must be afraid I will not accept her here, she realized. "You are so young to be a high god."

Mo Yuan saw that she was confused as she was normally dense He clarified, "Bai Qian this is your _niece_ Feng Jiu from your brother Bai Li."

Her eyes grew wider, "My _niece_?" She again stood on her knees only this time she faced Feng Jiuand looked her over carefully. "Your head is red."

Feng Jiu turned pinker having thought Bai Qian was unhappy. She bowed again.

Mo Yuan saw her face fall and yanked his head in Feng Jiu's direction when looking at Bai Qian. His gaze said 'would you rectify this?'. She made a face 'how?' She took a breather and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. Poor thing, she thought.

"Rise," She said in an odd manner.

Mo Yuan thought, you really are too dense sometimes.

#

Dong Hua sensed the blocks of protection on the mountain and was astonished. He'd had no reason to visit since the fight with the ghost tribe. Mo Yuan had appeared at court when needed. He'd been there frequently-more so than usual. His brow drew down when Zhe Yan and Bai Zhen appeared. A moment later a third man appeared from Zhe Yan's sleeve. He hadn't sensed him, but he rose to his full height. Dong Hua remained hidden and passed through the barrier that one of their disciples closed back up. Mo Yuan would possibly sense him, so he remained vigilant. Spotting a nearby bird, Dong Hua hand a marvel idea.

#

A bird flew in down the main fall and landed on the upper portion of the wall where there was an indent. None of them noticed. It was hardly anything special.

"I can't believe it," the crowned princess stated. "That long?"

A redhead was seated beside her. Dijun frowned and the bird was guided to walk forward to see them all talking. Mo Yuan sensed it then and went rigid, but the others hadn't. He let his eyes wander up and stilled. Crafty, Dijun. He tapped his fingers on his leg.

When the melody of her voice sounded, the bird chirped and flew downward and behind Mo Yuan. He continued to speak to Bai Qian, "17th, she was gravely injured and slept eight straight years. We didn't mention this until her power was evened out. The combined forces are unhinged and abnormal fluctuations were many. This could make a simple task unattainable. There is no balance."

"But how can this be?" She asked her teacher. "Why is her hair red?"

Beside her, Feng Jiu began to itch her hands with earnest. Mo Yuan let his gaze fall on her observing. From this distance, the two could feel something. He shook his head slightly. "We had reasons." He nodded to Feng Jiu. "This is the trademark of a clan that has all but vanished. It is just she and Song Jui now. They had a great capacity for life and death. Feng Jiu," he held out his hand for her to demonstrate.

She pulled out what looked like a dead butterfly and held it in her hand. Bai Qian was not squeamish by any means, but her brows furrowed and she leaned slightly away. In the next second, the creature came back to life and stayed in her hand. She winced, and nine red-tails exploded from her hind side.

"Oh not this again," she glowered.

"What a marvel!"

"Indeed," Mo Yuan agreed. "This would be bad in the wrong hands so you need to understand. If she is greatly perturbed, this can be chaotic."

She nodded towards her teacher. "The emperor would not let her leave if he knew. He'd have her raise his armies in war. She'd be unstoppable."

"I am not celestial, nor will I be their pawn. I belong in my true home. What right does he have to take me?" Her voice was hard and startled them. "I will not be caged. I am free here."

Another man came in and Bai Qian smiled. Zi Lan bowed to them and then smiled at Feng Jiu. "It is such a beautiful gift." His gaze settled on his shifu, "they have arrived."

Mo Yuan nodded and the three men approached. Upon seeing Bai Li, Bai Qian launched herself up and ran to him. Her radiant smile was large and her hug nearly knocked him over. He was taken aback by her display.

"High God indeed young sister." They regarded one another.

"I have been searching for you. Where have you been?" She had both of her hands on his shoulders and looked him over for injuries.

His smile waned until he saw the red-haired girl staring at him. One could see his face instantly soften, and the way his limbs trembled upon seeing her. Bai Qian let him go and we walked toward his child. "So much like her mother." His eyes watered considerably as he neared. What would she think of him? Would she be angry?

Bia Qian reigned in her emotions a bit embarrassed. Her heart hammered in her chest as she regarded the other two, but everyone watched as child and parent met for the first time.

Feng Jiu instantly knew this man. Her legs sent numb, and there was a sensation in her stomach she couldn't place.

"Breath, Feng Jiu." Mo Yuan reminded her. "Remember what we practiced."

She looked at him with worry, bit her lip, and took deep even breaths. "father."

She instantly bowed her head and took several more calming breathes. The vase to their left exploded. Mo Yuan didn't even blink and eyed the bird. He knew Dong Hua would see and understand. Bia Qian studied her teacher in detail. He seemed different somehow. It was a good thing.

Bai Li sat near his child as she regained her composure. Her fingers knitted together. "Sorry I still can't control it."

He sat beside her, "I have finally found you after all these years. I never stopped searching," he said and took her hands in his. "Believe this if nothing else."

At his words, her heart soared. She looked up at him cautiously, "you've looked for me?"

"I believed you were in the mortal realm. I couldn't find you...forgive me, child." He tried to keep his composure.

Mo Yuan stood and said, "we will be outside. Please stay and connect."

#

Mo Yuan headed to where he felt Dijun had hidden. He stood there seeing past the guise and waited for him to speak. "She is not a teacup, so do not ask for her like she is a decoration." He remembered Dijun mentioning something similar right before the war with Ghost tribe.

"You've hidden her here all this time?" His voice was cool. "Did she recover well? Who shot at her?"

Mo Yuan approached it casually. "Phoenix's must be protected at all costs. I have no idea who shot at her."

"She is my student!" He turned and stood. "I protect what is mine, and my people, without hesitation."

Mo Yuan was not deterred. "Was."

Dijun stared at the other deity with the challenge in his eyes. "I never lose."

"She is free here and it took a long time to get her to a place she was calm. You cannot cage a fox anymore than you can a bird. You saw the vase, estimate this situation if she is placed in other stressful situations before she is ready. You pushed her too hard and only exasperated her condition."

He raised his eyebrow but looked away. "I had my reasons."

"They were foul and not good enough," he remarked brazenly. Mo Yuan was surprised also by his fervent response. Dijun was like a lunatic. "You are not thinking clearly."

Dijun laughed, "you have some nerve. You could have at least mentioned she was here recovering. I have had no moment of peace while I searched for her."

"I could say the same. I expected more from you." He raised his chin. "Leave them be. It is not our business what goes on in the fox clan family affairs."

He released the bird, "is she well? Really."

Mo Yuan considered it, "I believe she will be. She needs her family now. I have a feeling things will get...difficult." He moved as he talked. He then stopped and looked out over the ledge. "We are old, and we forget things the younger generations go through. Our days are endless and soulless." He turned and looked at him, "but we endure."

Dijun watched him. They'd always remained calm during times of war. "Is her power that dangerous?"

"Dangerous, yes. You should have consulted another. She can give life, but that is a two-way sword. I believe if manipulated, she would end up on the other end of the spectrum as a weapon. You understand my hesitation. Her heart is pure, but the sacrifice is painful. She is having a difficult time."

He stood at this saying, "what do you mean?"

"She will never appear on the stone you stalk daily. It won't help you to look anymore. When she woke up, she cried for days." He looked awkwardly at the elder deity. "Of course, she tried to hide this. Zi Lan has helped her greatly since. I have sought to bring in her family. She was not well cared for in her past."

He looked away as sentimentality was not something he often showed. Mo Yuan continued, "She can see others fated. You know this, but her power is greater still." He left it obscure and didn't want to mention why she was upset. "She saw her own, and there was none. It is impossible for her, but she can have a companion much as Zhe Yan has."

"She doesn't want marriage." He frowned, "I wonder why." His words... "Impossible?"

"She cannot have it. The choice was made for her, but I believe she has come to understand it. Once she makes peace with it, she will be ok. It is that she shouldn't have her emotions raised. It doesn't mean she will be without love," he said and brought it up for a reason. "But it will not be a _fated_ love."

Dijun felt sadden about this. I don't understand. "Her power is..."

Mo Yuan interjected already knowing he would say 'matching her equal'. "Equal to what she'd been meant for, yes. This connection was severed." He became vague, "when she realized it, it was difficult."

"I want to see her."

Mo Yuan stated, "You already have."

Dijun frowned but stared at him. Mo Yuan was still his junior but he was also stubborn as hell. He had quite the temper. "Let her be her own person. Let her be with her family, brother. Let her alone so she can make these familiar bonds she's never had. She has been without the support that we've had in our lives. We ought to respect it."

He regarded the God of War who'd called him brother. "That is her father then?"

Mo Yuan confirmed this not seeing a reason to deny it. "I believe if she sees you now, you will stir emotions in her from a bitter time. It is not about winning or losing, but giving your pupil what she needs most. Sometimes that is difficult," he said mentioning his past with Bai Qian as an example.

Dijun understood this much. "She is still my student. I want you to update me then."

"You ought to have taught her better. I will refuse you this."

Brazen balls, Dijun noted with a slight smile. "Do you think she'd change teachers?"

Mo Yuan considered her words once, "Teacher? Everyone has heard the rumors. I have already taken her in. Zi Lan has forsaken the outside world, and he is by himself. I've been unable to deter him. He has been her mentor with my guidance. I've treated her as a daughter and she's always maintained an open and honest way with us. There are risks and she understands this." He decided to get personal. "She is my disciple's family and a phoenix. Zhe Yan has helped heal her and she is of his tribe just as we are of the celestial Tribe. There are only two of the red clan left in this world. Are you really this selfish, Dong Hua?"

Dijun's face darkened at hearing this. "Song Ju."

Mo Yuan didn't elaborate. Dijun stated, "Who is he?"

Silence...

"You should leave."

Dijun knew he meant etiquette as he was not invited and why Mo Yuan had not deferred to him. Both of the brothers in war were alike in so many ways.

They can't keep her here forever, he thought.

#

 **12 years later**

I'm finally going to run free in those green hills, she thought excitedly. "Zi Lan!" She ran and took a corner too harshly. They collided and fell in opposite directions laughing.

He smiled at her, "hey slow down." He dusted himself off.

"I can't," she huffed. "A Li will catch me."

He snorted, "you two are incorrigible in your deviant ways. Always causing a ruckus."

"Not always." She dusted off her robe also and smiled widely. It was the same one Bai Qian had worn back in the days, only now she was the first actual women to be here. She was not a disciple per se, but she basically learned the same things. As Mo Yuan grew more confident in her, he encouraged the two to visit Qing Qiu in short bursts. She thought of Zi Lan as her teacher, but he wouldn't let her call him shifu.

She'd met Ye Hua, A Li, her father, and another uncle. He was strict so she played pranks on him the most.

"Are you excited to be going home?"

She took his hands in hers. He looked down and pinked a bit. She tended to be familiar with people often forgetting she was closer to them than they were to her.

"You have to visit me, and I will return here also. Promise me!"

He rolled his eyes, "of course."

A Li appeared beside her a second later. Feng Jiu immediately disappeared and the kid frowned. "Aweee, she's too fast." He stomped, and then looked up at Zi Lan.

"They all are," he said secretly to the kid.

Bai Qian rounded the corner, "A Li! We have got to go." She looked around for Feng Jiu. "Where has she gone now?"

Behind her, her hair was lifted up by an invisible force. Bai Qian instantly rounded and the two sparred.

Die Feng stopped on the other end of the walkway, "these two again." He shook his head but smiled. "17th I hardly think this is a very balanced fight."

He stood by Zi Lan and shook his head, "they are more like brothers than aunt and niece." He tsked at the women. A Li had a huge grin on his face. "Mother will certainly win."

Die Feng snorted, "they both have a temper and are stubborn minded."

A Li again grinned at Die Feng, "is that because older brother has a crush on Bai Feng Jiu?"

Feng Jiu was swept off her feet when her attention was diverted. Zi Lan caught her before she fell on the ground. Die Feng glared at the child in a playful manner.

A Li laughed and looked at Die Feng, "I think you need to hurry and ask her before Zi Lan takes her away. He turns pink every time she touches him." Die Feng coughed and cleared his throat. Feng Jiu and Zi Lan instantly parted and looked anywhere but each other.

"Mother wins!"

 **1000 years later**

Feng Jiu played with the attire she was wearing and pouted, "it's too much red."

Bai Qian gave her the side eye, "would you stop complaining. You are Queen now."

She snorted, "why did your brothers give me so much land? Do I have to go to this ceremony?"

Bai Qian stepped back, "really, miss runs a lot?" She came back to finish her niece's hair. "You need to publicly greet your people."

"There is nothing else to do. Die Feng has had his marriage arranged, Mo Yuan finally found his woman, and Zi Lan went into seclusion." She slouched. "I'm so bored," she cried.

"Get a lover," she stated.

"AUNTIE!" Feng Jiu blushed. "You read too much garbage."

She looked up at her niece, "You refuse to marry. It doesn't mean you cannot be happy. Besides, both our tribes in ten miles of peach blossoms are not as haughty as these other types. I'd have to punch another if they thought they could share my husband."

They both shuddered.

Bai Qian asked cautiously, "what about Zi Lan?"

Feng Jiu but her nails, a sign she was nervous. Bai Qian scolded her. "You have too many tells for a ruler."

"We are friends," She sat. "I don't feel any desire there. Just friendship."

"Don't you want children?" Bai Qian sat beside her. "You really feel nothing?"

"He already has another in his heart," she smiled wistfully.

Bai Li entered and they bowed. "Sister, daughter, it's time to crown you." The women made eye contact.

"In another thousand years. You will be fine. This is just the first step. be a queen."

Feng Jiu nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

 **The Celebration for the newly ascended-1000 years later**

"This brings back memories," Feng Jiu said to herself as she prepared to walk outside. All the clan leaders, tribe leaders, and the kings and queens of the various locations came out to represent their position. Each official had been given a room to stay. She opened her door and walked out making sure her dress hadn't caught on the edge.

Siming walked passed her, stopped, and turned back as if he'd seen a ghost. The door had opened, but he'd nearly passed her before it registered who was exciting. The corners of her lips lifted and she launched herself at him in due happiness. He gently patted her shoulders and disengaged from her.

"Feng Jiu!"

His smile was wide, and his eyes still had an element of surprise. He bowed to her, but she gripped his arm and stood him back up. "Oh, don't you dare stand on ceremony with me."

"We are in public," he carefully chided. He greeted her regardless, "Queen Bai Feng Jiu."

"Starlord Siming." She nudged his shoulder. "We're getting too old, my friend."

He nodded, then piped up, "I hear you have found a companion for Mo Yuan." This news had genuinely surprised him. "How could two people walk this world at their age and not have met?"

"Indeed! They never passed one another in all these years. Isn't that crazy?" People began to fill the halls, so she took his hand and they moved closer to the wall. Her voice and demeanor changed, but her playful smile remained. "I'm surprised it took so long. I'd seen it over a thousand years ago."

"Incredible."

"I have missed our long talks," she stated earnestly.

"You've spent a lot of time on the mountain, and in the fields. It has done you well." In fact, he was a bit tongue-tied for words. She matched her Aunt in beauty.

"Promise me you will come to visit me there?"

#

Dijun exited the area with the other elders. He pulled his purple silk robe closer and readjusted it accordingly. He instantly felt the heat of her aura. Looking left, he could see her red dress, and the elegance of her back that was now faced away. When she pushed her body back against the wall, he could almost make out her features. Beside her was Siming with an ear to ear grin.

Dong Hua commented, "He looks like a goofy clown. Like he'd never seen a woman before."

Liansong trailed behind him and fanned himself. When he looked at who Dijun had mentioned, he momentarily stopped fanning. Dijun cracked a smile at this as he always seemed to be fanning something.

"Said the everlasting rock of stone." He snorted. "Is that _Bai Feng Jiu?"_

He let his gaze sweep over her. She was extraordinarily beautiful like some flower that had blossomed while he was away. Who could blame Siming? "Indeed."

Liansong frowned, "she was your student, right? Till she ran off with that redhead." He over exaggerated naturally. Dijun's lip twitched and Liansong had finally seent he day! The rock is brittle, he thought. Wait till this gets out.

"She protected her last clan member from danger."

"And never came home. I wonder..." he said and trailed off. "Looks like everyone is headed out. Let's go," he motioned toward the flow of bodies.

This didn't concern him at first until he noticed that they were hand-holding as they made their way. More importantly, his ire raised when he saw she had Siming move his head closer to hers. Dong Hua frowned and gently cleared his throat as everyone bowed and passed by. He couldn't get closer to her if he wanted to with how full the hall was.

There was a trumpet sounding; a signal for all of them to take their places. Considering the flow of traffic was towards her, it was no surprise when they both turned to leave outside.

#

Feng Jiu passed by several familiar faces. Among them was Cheng Yu. Liansong ran in and took his place beside her and waved. Her smile instantly radiated warmth as she saw the to holding hands. She said as she passed by, "bout time you too."

Liansong fanned himself as per usual and she rolled her eyes at him. She took her place toward the back row of immortals. She'd gotten several stares, and was not surprised considering she donned her red mane of hair. Her concern was for Song Ju who was among the crowd and a source of comfort to her.

Siming was in the back with her. Zhe Yan nodded at her as he passed going toward the front. Mo Yuan seemed like his usual stoic self and took his spot beside the emperor, Ye Hua, and Bai Qian. It was like all those years ago.

Then _he_ passed her.

His scent seemed to fill her nose and being. He glanced up just as he was about to pass her and their eyes met. Her stomach clenched in response and she wavered where she stood. It was only in later years that she'd understood this to be what they called attraction. And only he'd managed to coax such a response from her. Auntie, I'm going to duel you later! Only once he passed could her body relax.

If the air was ever a thing, it became non-existent in that very moment. Feng Jiu looked down for her own sanity. Her hands tingled badly. She'd secretly feared this day, but was not sure why. Mo Yuan saw her expression change and looked over at Dong Hua as he took his place. As per usual, he was unreadable. From the corner of his eye, Mo Yuan wanted to see if he'd itch his hands. Moments passed, and then he did.

Shit, he thought hoping they could keep the two apart.

Feng Jiu starred out into the crowd for her uncle, as was Dijun. A dark looked crossed his features when he spotted Song Ju's red hair. He wondered, What is it with this man that she desires so much as to leave everything behind?

Through their link, Feng Jiu heard Song Ju. _Are you ok?_ Her face pinked _, You know what that is, right?_

She looked out towards him in the crowd. _Yes._

 _Who caused that?_

 _I just saw my old teacher._ She heard him laugh.

He returned, _this guy again? Why doesn't he age? Look at all the white hair..._

 _This is embarrassing._

 _Feng Jiu, we were not easily shaken. Remember, we'd often end up nude, we had several partners, and we heard each other's thoughts. Why have you not found at least one lover yet?_

 _You are deplorable! Just like my aunt._

 _Hey, at least she's forward thinking. Too bad she's married to the celestial tribe._

She ducked her head down and tried not to smile at his words. Mo Yuan relaxed then. The two were in good harmony with one another and spoke through their link. By the look of it, Dijun had not guessed they were family.

Dijun watched her face and seemed to pale at the meaning of this discovery. Clearly, they were talking. This bird made her happy, too. Only really close family or lovers tended to have such a bond among their kind. His stomach felt a drop in it, and his response troubled him. They were the most forward of the tribes when it came to romance and freest of all immortals like Zhe Yan and his lover. Had Feng Jiu adopted this lifestyle also?

Dong Hua couldn't take his eyes off her since taking his position up front. Red was suited to her and brought out her fair skin. She looked vibrant and the hum of her power could be felt as far away as he was.

Around him he sensed other immortals shift where they stood. Several of the younger immortal males were gossiping about the fox beauty who could take the form of a phoenix also. What a prize she would be to wed. Good luck, he thought to them.

She was on par with Bai Qian who was already married. Her beauty seemed to entrance people around her. Her eyes landed on the other red-haired bird in the crowd again and his anger soared. He paused and contemplated his emotions. Since he'd seen her, he acted no better than a human.

Startled, he looked to Liansong and watched him and Chen Yu. It reminded him of the times they used to fight and bicker like wild dogs. Chen Yu was jealous and had acted out when he'd enjoyed other women.

It was _jealousy_.

Why is he here? Dijun thought exasperated. Why does it matter? He was reminded of the time at the lake...it was the same feeling only he wanted to hit something now. His body felt tighter than normal.

This was _anger_.

Mo Yuan coughed gently, seeing Dijun's disposition. If there could be a hole in the ground, he'd have stared into it. He ever so slightly shook his head at him. What are you, five?

Bia Qian and Ye Hua also remained vigilant of the two.

Feng Jiu felt every minute they were out there like it was a hundred mortal years. She was uptight as if her clothes didn't fit well. Her body heat began to flare up. She silently chanted a bubble around herself to contain it. Finally, the trumpet sounded and everyone began to disperse to the banquette. She'd missed the entire thing.

#

Feng Jiu saw Die Feng, being on the same level as him out here, and walked up to him.

"Feng Jiu greats second prince Die Feng." They regarded one another and exchanged pleasantries. Several of his comrades smiled her way, and she didn't know what to do. The rules here were far too many.

"I see Zi Lan is late." He smiled down at her being the taller of the two. She was quite beautiful in the red dress. Others watched their exchange curiously. He noticed this and frowned. She was like his little sister.

"He's recently come out of seclusion. It's is natural."

"You just want to use him to fend off potential proposals." He laughed at her. "Or are you planning to finally admit your feelings to one another?"

In a matter of fact tone she added, "I told my father that on no uncertain terms will he force me to marry. He can suggest all he wants, but ultimately it is up to me." She turned her head sideways, "What about you? Have they set a date?"

He sobered some not completely happy with his match, "I do not have a choice. Unless you argue on my behalf that is?" He joked with her. "No date."

"Do you know or like her at least?"

#

Dijun wandered after everyone greeted him. There was a long line of faces, and he was bored with the formalities after the 50th person. Feng Jui was quite the bell of the ball. She glided through each situation without error. After seeing this, he felt a twinge of loneliness. Mo Yuan kept a watchful eye on him, as he noticed, but his attention changed when his disciple appeared.

Could Mo Yuan be weary? Dijun hadn't seen him budge since the incident with Bai Qian when he was first revived. He had a temper when it came to those he loved, and he must have loved her like a daughter to be so stubborn. There was a different look than the one he'd had when he was in love with Bai Qian.

Zi Lan joined Die Feng and Feng Jiu in conversation. They seemed so young that he felt old and tired himself. He'd never had such connections. He'd basically appeared and conquered until there was peace. Dijun had just lifted his cup to his lips when Feng Jiu locked her arm in his.

 _Too familiar_ , he thought to himself.

Mo Yuan came up behind him, "they are all good friends. It is nice they've maintained their friendships."

He hid his anger watching Zi Lan smile down at her. "Are friends so _familiar_ on your mountain and in public?"

"Depends, is the stone face brittle? Have you ever been this bad before?"

Dijun offered Mo Yuan a drink and he sat. "They are not on the mountain. Feng Jiu had left some time ago. She has duties to attend to now. They are quite close."

"Ah yes," he stated. "Queen of Qing Qui. Nice tactic."

"Her father wishes to give her the world." He remained passive. He vaguely smiled, "I do not think she will give him permission to marry her off. And she didn't want to come back to you."

Dijun stared at his cup and he whirled it slowly in his hands, "You've encouraged them."

"Why not?" He watched the older deity and felt pity for him and that choice he'd made. At their age, it was far too long to be alone. "It was Bai Qian, really. He is like her brother and wishes him happiness. They are of the same mind and it is why I'd paired the two in the first place."

Dijun lifted his brow, stopped swirling the cup and looked point blank at him. "Your disciple-She's as blind as a bat."

They both smirked at this knowing the past.

#

The night was cool and the moon was high in the night sky. Feng Jiu sat on one of the benches near the gardens that lined the outward wings of the banquette. Everyone was happy here, but she felt a pain in her chest. It felt like being lonely all those years ago. She frowned and put her hand back down on the stone bench. Why was it so suffocating all of a sudden? Her body had begun to ache in places it hadn't in several years. Why now?

A rich deep voice commented, "you should wear more on a cool night like this."

"I am already hot," she said. Feng Jiu looked up and met his fathomless eyes as they regarded one another for the first time in eons. "Don't," she said when he attempted to give her his robe anyway. She leaned away as if he were poisonous.

His eyes traveled to her birthmark. He'd always thought it was beautiful and strangely alluring. It flared and a faint heat radiated around her. There was a joke there, but he didn't make it.

"May I?" He said and indicated the other side of the bench.

She shrugged, "it's a free-ish world."

"Do you really hate it here?" His lip quirked remembering MO Yuan's words. "Siming was happy to see you."

"It was nice to see him as well. And yes," she met his eyes, "I hate it here."

"Do you like your new home?"

"It is a home, and I do like it. I am not sure about being a Queen over so much land, but what could I say to my father?" Feng Jiu regarded him and clasped her hands together. As faint as a shadow, she saw the threads on her hand reach out to his. Unable to move, she sat stock still captivated. What would happen? Her heart began to race as she watched them dance towards one another. They drew closer and she noticed he itched his hands in response. Just as they would meet, there was an invisible barrier that kept them from joining.

Forever blocked. _It hurt_.

A sense of deep sadness took root in her heart. Feng Jiu sat back abruptly causing Dijun to look at her with concern. She'd placed a hand on her chest, and her expression was suddenly somber.

"I need to go." She stood then before he started asking questions.

"What? Already?"

Just as she turned, Dijun stood before her, "Why do you need to go? Is something wrong? I've sensed something."

His eyes narrowed, but she closed off her face. "Why would there be something wrong? Zi Lan would be waiting for me. I promised to come back fairly quickly."

"We are reduced to ploys now?"

"I tried the truth, but you won't heart it."

They stared at one another. "What about the red bird, or is it both men you keep close?"

She made a face at him like he'd grown two heads, "what are you saying? Or do you always speak like a child? What is this nonsense?"

His brows lifted, "I've been watched all night by your family. Do they think I intend to make a scene and run off with you?"

She blinked at him unsure what he meant here. Just as suddenly, she burst out into a strange fit of laughter. It was strange to him, as he watched the smile fade. Her face was desolate then and she began to look like he'd hurt her. "We didn't part on good terms, so they are careful."

"Why do I still sense you are lying?"

She attempted to walk around him, but he caught her elbow and whirled her around to face him. When she pushed back, he pulled her back toward him, only he hadn't expected that action to have them collide. What is it with her balance? He asked himself.

His body instantly responded to hers. He froze.

With her this close, he could smell her fragrance. It was peach mixed with a hint of the wild. He frowned slightly as he stared down at her. Her features were stressed, pained, and full of sorrow that made no sense to him.

"What are you hiding?"

Feng Jiu could barely breathe as she stared up at him. His hair gently waved in the small breeze, his face became unreadable, and her heart hammered hard. She felt the top portion of her body heat, and her cheeks felt hot as she remembered the books her aunt had given her. It left no doubts about what she was feeling.

When she felt his response, the ache became almost unbearable. We are too close! Though she tried to step back, it was like she was stuck to the floor. Time slowed. Everything else blurred except the man in front of her. It was happening just like they said it would. The pull was overwhelming and she couldn't stop it.

Her mind sent warning bells off, but she still couldn't move. His other hand clasped her second elbow, and evened her hands on his chest. He lifted his hand to touch her birthmark as he had all those years ago. When he slid his finger over it, she responded unorthodoxly.

Her response caused his desire to flare to life. Sure there had been others that were beautiful. Countless women that had tried to seduce him. He couldn't have her any more than he could have one of them. Never had a woman made him lose control like this. None had been as well matched for him as she had become.

And she wanted to go to another. His grip tightened possessively.

Feng Jiu's eyes clouded as a wave of pure want rolled through her. Just that one touch sent shivers of desire through her body. Every nerve lit up like the stars in the sky. She may have moaned slightly, she wasn't sure. It was passed the point of embarrassment.

"Have you not controlled yourself in all these years?" He stepped closer to her marveling at the shadows and the way they made her eyes sparkle.

Dijun was inexplicably drawn forward as if some force guided him toward her.

"Control...what?" Her body trembled in his arms and he pulled her closer as his eyes landed on her lips. They'd parted when he'd touched her mark. "I need to go back", she said.

"Why?" he responded, his voice had gone hoarse. His arms encircled her and drew her completely against his chest. 'I want you here."

"We can't have what we want." She felt him draw closer, and his lips brushed over the red mark on her forehead. She cried out, but it wasn't pain.

Each of her fingers dug into his sides and pinched his skin through the robe. A pang of need centered at her core. His lips traveled lower brushing over the bridge of her nose. He felt her tremble in his arms and was unable to stop himself from seeking her out. He could see her lose her resolve, and it only fueled the flames of the fire.

He cupped her cheek and angled her head to the side just as their lips met. Her body flamed to life; a red glow that surrounded them and entwined them together as if they were one body. Dijun shuddered at the tide of want that swamped through his body. The kiss grew more passionate, heated, and demanding.

"Dong Hua," she whispered between breaths.

The sound of his name on her lips made him want her more. He couldn't see anything else, couldn't hear anything or anyone else. H.e walked her backward until they were flat against a pillar

I _want_ her, he realized through all of it. He pushed the current of his power through hers, causing her to moan softly. When her lips parted, he took advantage and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. The kiss grew more urgent, and the fire that ignited inside her spilled over.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Ten miles

 **Where we left off:**

 _I want her, he realized through all of it. He pushed the current of his power through hers, causing her to moan softly. When her lips parted, he took advantage and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. The kiss grew more urgent, and the fire that ignited inside her spilled over._

She could barely breathe as she felt the hum of his power blast through her like some electrical current of lightning. Why had he done that? Coherent thought was lost as the warm strokes of his lips grew more urgent. He was everywhere; his tongue danced along with hers making her knees buckle in response. When he'd pushed her against the pillar there was no fight left in her.

Feng Jiu grabbed him as if her life depended on it.

For a rock, she never expected something so passionate from him. It was out of character for him to be this way, but he responded like a mad man on the hunt. The threads pinched the tips of her fingertips as she clawed at him and pulled him closer. It hurt, but she couldn't stop herself either. I should stop...need to stop...just one more...just another minute...Feng Jiu felt like she was on an edge she couldn't see, but couldn't reach the top.

The threads yearned to wrap themselves and create that everlasting tie to their mate. One cord; one life. But there would be no forever for either of them. An invisible barrier kept them apart. Part of her recognized this, and the other part of her soul cried desperately.

His hands dipped lower causing a fire to build within Feng Jiu she couldn't control. _Lower_ , she thought desperately. Her mouth was busy, but she whined against his lips. Sweat beaded lightly on her forehead, and her breath coming in hot pants. She could feel the evidence of his desire against her belly and angled herself into him. He shuddered against her not expecting the move. When he did this, she felt his fingers inside her robe and his touch ran along her upper body.

She hissed against his ear, "yes."

They began to move together causing the tension she felt in her lower body to throb worse than it already was. "Please," she begged.

"Be still," he tried to say hoarsely. His lips locked with hers only seconds later.

"I can't," she breathed back. Feng Jiu knew why he said this, but at that moment, she didn't care.

"If you keep moving like that, I cannot say you will return home innocent." Their eyes met, "or go home at all. you know I cannot have a relationship."

Her fingers became like claws and pushed his lower body into hers. I want now, she thought and pulled at him. Dong Hua closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaws. She could feel the heat of his breath on her neck and tipped her head back to allow him better access. Her robe was messily loose on the upper portion, and his fingers finally ran over the spot she'd been silently begging them too. He said something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and as a result, Dijun barely held onto his control. Pushing him hard against her, she shuddered as there was even less between them now. Just then, he realized that she'd undone the tie on his waste. Stunned he thought, she wants you this way. When had anyone else been so bold or gotten so close?

If he took her, it would hurt her. Even as ready as he could tell she was, there was the risk of pregnancy also. The thought alone made him strangely eager. As it were, his resistance neared null. He couldn't marry her if she were to be with child. Her people may not frown on such a thing, but his desire for more would be unequaled.

"Feng Jiu...your _position_."

"I'm already wrapped around you. What more do you want?"

Dong Hua grabbed both of her wrists and pushed them above her head. "That's not the position I meant."

When she pushed herself against him, he felt a wildfire of need surge through his body. It became exceedingly hot then as he forced himself to resist further. This was not her, this is not you, he reminded himself. Was the suffering of millions worth the moment of pleasure and happiness? It got so hot in fact, Dong Hua pulled back and looked down on her trembling form. It was then he noticed something wasn't right about all of this.

Her eyes were closed, but as the cool air blew through their slightly parted bodies, her eyes opened. They were a burning red. Feng Jiu could no longer control the desire he refused to sate. She needed him in her to end that feeling. His voice, she thought, I want to hear it in that moment...

She kicked Dong Hua just as the fire encapsulated her entire form causing her clothes to burn. She managed to keep his clothes from combusting, but the sound of her scream doused him aware like someone had thrown cold water over him.

"Stay away!" she yelled. Once their skin no longer met, she came back to her senses and was horrified at herself. She fell to the ground as he was helpless to watch. The red glow from her eyes expanded outward and he could see ash forming on her skin. Her small form burned, and the most piercing scream he'd ever heard ripped through the air-and his heart. She instantly burned and from the ashes, a large red plumed phoenix emerged.

#

Bai Qian heard Feng Jiu's strangled cry and immediately ran for her. The cries were pained and agonized in a way that sounded like extreme suffering. There was no time to think, only act, and she did. Behind her, Bai Li also followed eyes wide with worry along with Zi Lan. She came around the corner jade fan in hand when she saw the large bird as it screeched at Dijun, flapped its wings gregariously at him until he fell backward, and lift off into the sky.

Her eyes narrowed as he stood.

Bai Li rounded the corner also, but hesitated and looked up at the angry bird that circled above. His head slowly drew down as he looked at the elder diety also. He couldn't take his eyes off the angry bird either. There was an agony in his features one rarely saw.

Dijun managed to pull his robe closed when Feng Jiu pushed him backward, but he felt exposed in this fashion. He could hear her wailing in her Phoenix form as she circled above.

"You," her father yelled and went after him. Bai Qian came back to her senses and deducted what happened. There was a peculiar look om Dijun's face. Bai Li yelled, "Leave her alone!"

"Brother!" she called to him but he pushed her back. "She is my child!"He faced Bai Qian with a rage only a parent would understand. She hesitated, swallowed, and then nodded.

Dijun stood, uncertainty in his eyes. Bai Qian met his and shook her head 'no'.

"You are the cause of this!" Bai Li ranted further with his raised fist, but his sister held him back. "We are in public. Have you no decency?!"

This only made him angrier, and he looked down to his daughters' shredded clothes on the ground. He tried to count to ten, his chest heaving as he tried to control himself. The bird above wailed relentlessly. Most of her clothes were burnt. "Even the more to worry."

He gave Dijun the most disgusted look Bai Qian could imagine that a father would give his daughters lover.

"Why is she ...like that?" Bai Qian asked her brother. He seemed to understand something about the birds that few did.

He gave Dijun a death look. "Only he can cause this. Leave her, you'll only make it worse if she sees you."

Dijun stood still. Bai Qian caught the challenge in his features. It was strange to see him in anything other than a bored detached manner. "Why only me?"

"Leave now, or so help me you will not live to see a day of peace."

That was bold, she thought and looked between the two. In moments there would be a scene. "Lord Dijun, we will see to her and talk later. Let us not make this a public matter as I am sure you do not want Feng Jiu's reputation sullied."

He stared at her, anger evident in his features. Her father again got angry and almost went after him.

Bai Qian held him back, "you are no match for him!"

Of course, he thought trying to reign it in. With one last look up, he shook his head and darted to the side and disappeared. Hearing her wails only made his heartache. What had happened? He remained in the shadows as the siblings talked. When they no longer sensed him, their powers to detect him were still too young, they began to talk.

"It's the mating cry," Bai Li said disgustedly again. "Her mother and I went through this until we...there is no resisting this. It's a problem because of his station. He can never have her, so she will suffer."

"Um..." Bai Qian patted his shoulder and stepped back awkwardly. "Is this...normal...like a cycle or more related to a person specifically? Why didn't he look the same as she did?"

"He's old as time. You have no idea the power he has. It is why she ascended so young. Each soul has a mate. They connect and share power. You don't understand how special she is, Bai Qian. Can you imagine when she saw him-knowing their threads could never meet?" He was about to say something when Zi Lan walked up to them. "Song Ju went missing." He looked up at the Phoenix as it circled. "Why is she circling? Is she hunting?"

"Um, not exactly. Though..." Bai Qian pushed her brother away and let that stay as it was. "I'll take care of this. Go home and prepare."

Another Phoenix appeared in the sky and they all stopped.

Zi Lan asked, "Is that Song Ju?"

Bai Qian watched her brother walk away with his head hung, "No. That's Zhe Yan. He's going to calm her." She looked at him somberly, "it's a phoenix thing. We need to prepare a cool bath."

"For the fire?" He asked.

She tried not to laugh and simply coughed to cover, "um, sure. Head back to his place and begin if you could. Maybe we should just use the lake."

Zi Lan looked up at her once more, "what's got her so worked up?"

#

Zhe Yan called to her for hours, but there was no end to the torment the poor thing went through. He managed to get her a safe distance before she suddenly lost her shape and fell from the air. Zhe Yan caught her by the arms and landed just as Bai Zhen wrapped her up in a robe. Steam flamed from the cloth. Within moments, Bai Qian appeared with a horse and carriage.

"Why did you bring that?" Bai Zhen asked. Her other brother made a face.

"Do you want to burn the horse, or have someone see her in this condition? She is a queen."

She threw clothes at him for Zhe Yan, "if he needs them."

"He's versed. His do not burn when he changes form. Why do hers?" He placed Feng Jiu in the carriage and threw a wet blanket over her. "She's burning up."

"I bet she is, little fox." Bai Qian mumbled. She shook her head at him. "Never mind. Our brother will be at his wit's end. Can you stay with her? I sent Zi Lan ahead."

He nodded and traded spots with her, "are you not returning?"

She frowned, "I have a bone to pick with a certain elder."

Her brother nodded after a brief pause. "The impenetrable rock? Really." He laughed at this.

"I'll leave it for them to tell you if they will." She gave him a knowing look. "Our brother is very stubborn."

#

Zhe Yan slid Feng Jiu into a small tub filled with ice cold water.

Her body continued to steam as Bai Zhen stood back from a distance. "What is ailing her to this degree?" They covered her to protect her decency. There were no other women to aid her.

Zi Lan was returning some freshly cooled blankets when he stopped outside their dwelling to give them privacy. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it couldn't be helped at such a close distance.

Zhe Yan waved his hand over her to begin the healing process. After he finished, he let go of his sleeve and sat back. Her eyes were closed and her head lulled to the side. Her hair was so bright compared to her pale complexion. He worried a bit for her. "She is so young, and this is such a violent reaction. To see it in action is...frightening."

Bai Zhen waited patiently for him to explain.

Finally, Zhe Yan said, "do you remember the words the child spoke when she first met Lord Dijun? Do you remember what she spoke of?"

He thought back on it, but couldn't clearly remember. "No."

He smirked as if to himself almost wistfully, "she saw his destiny-what she called his 'threads' and that they were broken."

Bai Zhen nodded. "I remember now. What are the threads?"

"Think of them as a visual representation of fate. Mo Yuan stated that when Feng Jiu woke up she was upset." He looked up to Bai Zhen, "She saw she had the same problem as him." He let that sit for a moment and slightly shook his head. He then stared at the other immortal. "She was to be his fated. Only they would have the same malady. Being an old immortal, he came into being. He was not like other immortals as those of the earlier days. He failed to plan when he made the decision to give up relationships. He doomed his own beloved."

"This is..." his eyes widened. "He is the only other one of us that could explain her power and the link to the celestial tribe. Why he has not noticed is beyond me. The entire clan was killed off, save a few, in the early wars. There was a horrid demon."

"The Demon Lord of the demon tribe?"

He nodded and continued, "Your brother stayed away. This is the fate he wanted to spare his child." He looked back at her briefly, "This is only a taste of the suffering she will endure. Fox and Phoenix blood...would it be a crueler fate? Who else would be so passionate a tribe than these two?" He sighed heavily. "Imagine the joy of a child only to learn they will endure constant trials and pain. It must have broken his heart."

"So they _are_ fated?"

"They _were_ but that tie is forever sealed to keep a distance. But the problem is on his side. There is nothing that blocks it on her side. Everything that blocks those threads...will not be met by his. She will feel it as she tries to get closer and when she can't..."

"That's horrid. Why would he do this without considering the chance?"

Zhe Yan sighed, "As a primordial diety-one never born-his fate is less guided by the stone. I don't believe that he would give that up if her name was beside his. It is too cruel a thing, and he is many things, but not that. You must understand how bad it was then."

He continued, "They _are_ mates which will never change, but they are two who can only ever yearn for one another. For a phoenix, it is like a fever. Dijun would not be able to help it either, but not like her reactions would be. Everything, it seems, has a price. In time, he will be affected also. His desire to want and have more will grow. These are things he willingly denied for generations. He will feel a yearning for what he lost. God help us...if we ever let her near another male..."

He pointed at the frail female in the tub. He didn't state the obvious but didn't need to. It was obvious things had gotten a little _heated_. "He gave it all up for peace and freedom. Who else could have shouldered this?" Zhe Yan remembered the early days of the endless wars. He sighed and shook his head in deep thought.

Bai Zhen took in the information and nodded, "it is a heavy burden. Can nothing be done?"

"The draw is stronger. That she has two animal spirits in her..." he shook his head again. "I don't believe he knows this, and so I don't believe his intent was malicious. He would be equally drawn, his power would seek hers, and the strings of their fate will always reach for one another, but they will never meet. It will be dangerous. And that was old magic. You cannot undo this. Fengjiu will perish eventually, and Dijun will cause the heavens to strike her down and punish him for disobeying the oath."

Zi Lan retreated and stood by a tree as he let this information soak in. He frowned as he saw his friend's pale form amongst the steam. What a miserable existence, he thought. That explained why Dijun had always been alone, but tonight, he'd faltered and his disposition was evident.

He looked up at the sky almost hating fate as a sting entered his eyes. Dijun's expression when Song Jui was mentioned made a lot more sense now. Jealousy was never a good thing.

He said softly, "But if it cannot be undone, what can be done about it?"

#

Dijun returned to his palace, but the ache in his chest festered like an open wound. He simply could not explain the feeling, or his actions, this night. It was jealousy and it was desire, he told himself. These are things I am supposed to be above. His lip crooked for a second remembering how he'd acted. "I am this old, and I acted that way." He shook his head in defeat. "Why does this woman make me lose control in such a manner?" He frowned, "if I had lost control, she may have my child inside her. You cannot have her, yet you would risk this and her innocence for self-gain?"

Siming had come in to greet him, but he'd only waved him away. The minutes ticked on like hours. Was she well?

"What happened out there," he said and looked around the room. It felt so empty without her here. Worse yet, she was in this irritated state, and her lover had gone missing. If they were so close, why hadn't he come to help others? Why was he missing? Why had Feng Jiu responded to him with equal fervor despite that?

"These things are not right," he said aloud.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to push the memories away. His body began to stir again just remembering the way she'd pushed her self into his need. Her entire body had been pressed to his. If she hadn't kicked him away when she had, he knew they'd be one body by now. Unless she'd burnt them both. Perhaps that is why she pushed you, he thought.

"How I long for it," he mumbled irritably. "No one else could have her." But then the fox clan was not like the celestials. They were...freer.

It hadn't mattered it was the pillar, or if it'd been on the grass. The where didn't matter at the time, but as he looked back, he felt a twinge of regret. Dong Hua's hand began to tremble slightly. Unable to ponder why he stared at it dumbfounded at his lack of control. "We were in public, you idiot. Mindless," he finally said.

He could still smell the sweet scent of her neck in his nose and still feel the soft texture of her skin and the way she'd kissed him back with direct preciseness. He touched his lips which missed hers already. How could I respond with such rashness? Her pants and moans echoed in his ears creating a melody of sweet torture.

"So passionate," he said aloud with an ironic laugh. So seductive, he added quietly to himself in a surprised manner. Most marriages were for an heir and alliance, not love. But he knew that if he had ever had her, they'd produce several heirs, at any rate. Just that thought alone made his heart race in his chest.

He'd never cared for such things. He'd always considered them petty or insignificant.

He groaned and put his head in his palm remembering how her nails had dug into his skin with her need for him. Even the way she'd pushed his lower body against hers _welcoming_ him ...that's why he'd moved her arms from his waist and put them above her head. It hadn't helped, as he nearly ripped everything off of her right before she'd kicked him. The want and desire had been _mutual_. There was no use denying that she would be a responsive lover. When had he ever wanted to be anyone's lover? But she'd never be 'just' a lover to him. An image of her smiling flashed in his mind.

He laughed then amused. "Foreplay, fighting, jealousy...but is it love or lust?"

Dijun thought, lovers eventually make children, but he didn't care. He looked down the length of his bed desiring everything he wasn't supposed to want. Lovers make a home and a family. A weight settled over him, the years vastly making him feel older than he was. It was selfish, but he allowed himself this one thought and one desire. He'd always just been. There were no parents and no family. He'd forsaken a mate even before he considered he could have one.

He couldn't find fault in that feeling of love and belonging. All of this culminated in his desire to have her and to take her in this very bed. He wanted to be her first and only. Her desire matched his, and he wanted to claim that desire. Even as many times as it took to get rid of this feeling, he didn't care. All he could think about is bringing her back to this room, pinning her with his body, and taking what he'd desired tonight. Maybe she had been also.

It would explain their behavior centuries ago. He sighed and again felt old. Yet, such thoughts were childish. She is a queen, you cannot disrespect her innocence and ruin her. If she had your child, would she hate you? Would she find another mate who would accept this? He frowned. He didn't want anyone else touching her, and if she had any children, he wanted them to be his. the thought of other children and any other man holding her, loving her, brought tears to his eyes for what may have been the first time in his life.

Only she could match his wit, make him smile, unnerve and irritate him. She could fascinate him with wisdom, and be playful and as carefree as a child. Her smile was contagious and her heart warm. All of these things were good.

All of these things would never be his.


	13. Chapter 13

Ten miles

A/N: Shorter than I wanted, but moving on. Sorry for the long wait!

Ch 14

Feng Jiu felt weak, but she walked the ledge up the mountain where she sensed the dark evil. The plan could fail, but the alterative was death anyway. The fire raging inside her called to it's mate, and she felt the need to fight harder. "Just a little more," she tried to reason with it.

He carried an orb that would draw her to him as it did Dijun, but she had to resist it.

A strange mist covered the top of the peak, but she used her hand to guide her the rest of the way up. Her stomach boiled with fear, but nothing was worse than seeing everything perish. Love could end you, she thought with sadness. "It is my turn to pay the debt."

Once to the top, she saw Song Ju bleeding out on the ground. She stopped and breathed in to relax her tense muscles. There was no rush in this. There was no shame.

"So you've come willingly?" A deep voice sang from the shadows. It whirled around her, but she remained calm and steady. When it failed to get a rise out of her, it took the shape of a man. Striking, and still apparently young, she watched him as he watched her.

"Do you see her in me?" she asked carefully.

"Your clan was full of beauties," he said and motioned to Song Ju, "you've been bad. You took my work, and undid it." He walked up closer and she shivered at the sheer power he emanated. He slapped her across the face, "you will not cross me again."

"I did not know of this history before today. It is not like I had a mother or father to advise me." She glared up at him and held her face. He really was crazy.

He circled Song Ju, "indeed. I gleaned this much from your mother. She was quite the little wench." She remained passive and unthreatening. He looked up at her, and she moved forward feeling his mental push. He came closer and touched her hair, "you remind me of my queen. She died in war, and she did not love me. She tried to runaway, but I caught her."

"From what I understand it's a mate thing." She looked around wearily. "I almost died myself from it."

"Is that so?" His sneer was evident. "What a pity for Dong Hua then."

"Perhaps," she shrugged.

He laughed, "he trained you did he not?"

"If you call that training," she sighed. "I'd like to get to the point here. I am willingly here."

"So you think I will fall for this trap? Stupid girl. I am the same age as your lover. I am not as tolerant however."

She cocked her head, "I am going to die anyway. What is the point? You will not release him, and there is no reason to. I will endure your wraith until it is through."

"I will not give him up," The demon lord didn't sense a lie from her. How peculiar, he thought. "Who said anything about death, little one?"

"I already know that too." This had crossed her mind, and she wanted to vomit.

"Then why come? This is no fun." He stood behind her, "I will not offer you any choices or pacts," he said whispering into her ear. "I've been duped enough times by your family's beauty. I am owed a wife, and you are the last."

He finished saying this, but she was unmoved. "You've come to die little bird. How interesting. I do not sense a lie."

"I am already dead," she said when looked down at her hands. "It hurts so much, just end it please. I won't fight you."

Curious, "I am not going to fall for your games." he said and grabbed her harder around the neck. Feng Jiu remained calm as he squeezed her neck. When she didn't resist, he grew uneasy and tossed her back down. She landed by Song Ju, but again remained passive.

"Submissive already? I thought you had more fire. No worries, you will fight me for a time. That brute couldn't even bed you?" He laughed, "Abstinent for all those centuries. He must be going mad now."

Her face pinked at these words. His head tilted, "perhaps I will have a taste. We did love fear. My entire clan is gone." His clothes finally materialized and she saw his eyes were black as night, same as his hair and clothes. His cheek bones were defined, and if not for the cruel glint in his eye, he'd have appeared beautiful. His hands almost had a web like feature and his nails we black like claws.

She looked up at this monster, but realized he wanted her to suffer. She let that realization show on her face, and briefly nodded to herself. "Oh, you want him to suffer then for it." She let her fear of pain show, but she didn't resist his thought process.

"Going to beg?"

"He will die anyway," she shrugged. No."

Intrigued, he came closer to her. "So eager to die?" He kicked her stomach. "Well, this is no fun." He said aloud. "I've hunted your bitch mother for years. I never knew she had a child, let alone a girl. Who knew she and the fox would have one? But it made sense. And it was then I knew I could revive my clansmen with your blood, make you bear my children, and torment my wife's soul in your body."

He walked to the table where all the tools where and picked up a jar. "Do you know what this is?" He stood over her and she looked up at him.

"No."

"It's my loves soul. You see, she tried to run off and got herself killed. I am going to bind her in you, and she will have to stay. Your body is like mine, eternal. Imagine that for a minute."

Her eyes went wide, "Then I will die."

"No, you will linger and watch everything. Participate in my revenge on your clan. She was my wife after all. You must hate me so very much." He looked from the jar to her as if this was the obvious statement to both women.

In that moment, she understood that he must have loved the woman very much, but that he simply didn't understand what true mates were. Not all men were as stoic and self-sacrificing as Mo Yuan.

"What was she like?" Feng Jiu asked suddenly.

"You are trying to play with me again." Before he could kick her, he turned to place the jar back on the table. He dragged her by the hair closer to Song Jiu.

Her voice was hoarse when she said, "at least you saved her. My parents left me in the human world, the man that was supposed to me mine gave me up for everyone else's sake. I am just everyone's reminder for the bad parts of their lives. I too wish I was not the one here." Feng Jiu knew these things were not true, but she had thought they were for so long. She let that pain fill her voice and he paused as he watched her. "You should end me then and lock me away as the rest have. At least she knew what it was to be wanted."

He sneered; does she have no idea how Dong Hua will be unable to resist her? He looked over her body and found it pleasing. His hand rested on the jar as he considered her. They were similar enough that the soul should be able to enter her body. They looked so much alike. A duty of a wife was to be at her husbands' side. "It's a sad tale, but I relent, I have no pity for you." He came in closer, and she felt a strange tingling.

"There it is," he said and breathed in her scent. "You will submit nicely."

"Are you sure you want her, who left you, or do you want to use me as revenge?"

"Both. Dong Hua will sense the other spirit. He will know you are trapped, that I will have you. Song Ju will know the same pain of losing someone he loves. It is quite perfect. You see, the core is inside me. You will be unable to resist it."

"Won't this make it stop hurting?" she asked.

He smirked down at her, "I can make it stop hurting when he touches you. I can make you forget him," he said aloud. "I can also trap your soul in your body and place my woman's there. You will suffer silently never fully appeased but unable to resist me. Outside your mind, you will be unable to go crazy."

She sat up and tried to look meek, "I'll do anything, please don't hurt him. He is just a male."

"Spoken like a true matriarch beggar," the demon lord stated. Once Song Ju left, he'd lead Zhe Yan and the others here. Of course, Dong Hua would be nearby. He wanted to cast his web over the little creature, on her knees, before he came. He wanted to see the look on his face when he used her, or trapped her in her own body forever. So long as she remained, Dong Hua would not end her. "I have cultivated my woman's will to my own. She will be submissive to me. You will give me the child she didn't. You both can take turns."

"Why are you making Feng Ju pay for our crimes?" Song Ju coughed and sat up as blood rolled down his face.

"She has a nice body, and she is a queen. I want them both-their minds to suffer. Feng Jiu becomes cold and will hate Dong Hua. He will feel it. My wife will suffer me and the wrong she did. You will suffer. And the man who annihilated everyone dear to me will fall. When I have many children, my clan survives. The ghost tribe and mine are close, and within generations, your people will cease to stop me. I've already taken leadership. I have everything that was meant to be mine, plus one. When I grow tired of one, I will let your little love bird here suffer the loss of her mate but cling to me as the orb resides in my body. Don't you think a little hate is a good thing? What could be worse than a spurred lover for Dong Hua? Don't worry, if she submits, I will indeed make her a concubine in a few thousands of years."

"Feng Jiu," he said and let his hand slip from hers. "You cannot allow this."

He laughed, "She is the only suitable host, and the only one capable of having my children, left in this world. Imagine Dong Hua's face," he pulled Feng Jiu up by the arm harshly and touched her stomach, "when she carries my child. Imagine his torment as he senses it through their bond."

He picked up the jar and smashed it over Song Ju's head. He felt unconsciously to the ground, while Feng Jiu stared at the block mist that rose from the jar and headed right at her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ten miles

A/N: Shorter than I wanted, but moving on. Sorry for the long wait!

Ch 14

Feng Jiu felt weak, but she walked the ledge up the mountain where she sensed the dark evil. The plan could fail, but the alterative was death anyway. The fire raging inside her called to it's mate, and she felt the need to fight harder. "Just a little more," she tried to reason with it.

He carried an orb that would draw her to him as it did Dijun, but she had to resist it.

A strange mist covered the top of the peak, but she used her hand to guide her the rest of the way up. Her stomach boiled with fear, but nothing was worse than seeing everything perish. Love could end you, she thought with sadness. "It is my turn to pay the debt."

Once to the top, she saw Song Ju bleeding out on the ground. She stopped and breathed in to relax her tense muscles. There was no rush in this. There was no shame.

"So you've come willingly?" A deep voice sang from the shadows. It whirled around her, but she remained calm and steady. When it failed to get a rise out of her, it took the shape of a man. Striking, and still apparently young, she watched him as he watched her.

"Do you see her in me?" she asked carefully.

"Your clan was full of beauties," he said and motioned to Song Ju, "you've been bad. You took my work, and undid it." He walked up closer and she shivered at the sheer power he emanated. He slapped her across the face, "you will not cross me again."

"I did not know of this history before today. It is not like I had a mother or father to advise me." She glared up at him and held her face. He really was crazy.

He circled Song Ju, "indeed. I gleaned this much from your mother. She was quite the little wench." She remained passive and unthreatening. He looked up at her, and she moved forward feeling his mental push. He came closer and touched her hair, "you remind me of my queen. She died in war, and she did not love me. She tried to runaway, but I caught her."

"From what I understand it's a mate thing." She looked around wearily. "I almost died myself from it."

"Is that so?" His sneer was evident. "What a pity for Dong Hua then."

"Perhaps," she shrugged.

He laughed, "he trained you did he not?"

"If you call that training," she sighed. "I'd like to get to the point here. I am willingly here."

"So you think I will fall for this trap? Stupid girl. I am the same age as your lover. I am not as tolerant however."

She cocked her head, "I am going to die anyway. What is the point? You will not release him, and there is no reason to. I will endure your wraith until it is through."

"I will not give him up," The demon lord didn't sense a lie from her. How peculiar, he thought. "Who said anything about death, little one?"

"I already know that too." This had crossed her mind, and she wanted to vomit.

"Then why come? This is no fun." He stood behind her, "I will not offer you any choices or pacts," he said whispering into her ear. "I've been duped enough times by your family's beauty. I am owed a wife, and you are the last."

He finished saying this, but she was unmoved. "You've come to die little bird. How interesting. I do not sense a lie."

"I am already dead," she said when looked down at her hands. "It hurts so much, just end it please. I won't fight you."

Curious, "I am not going to fall for your games." he said and grabbed her harder around the neck. Feng Jiu remained calm as he squeezed her neck. When she didn't resist, he grew uneasy and tossed her back down. She landed by Song Ju, but again remained passive.

"Submissive already? I thought you had more fire. No worries, you will fight me for a time. That brute couldn't even bed you?" He laughed, "Abstinent for all those centuries. He must be going mad now."

Her face pinked at these words. His head tilted, "perhaps I will have a taste. We did love fear. My entire clan is gone." His clothes finally materialized and she saw his eyes were black as night, same as his hair and clothes. His cheek bones were defined, and if not for the cruel glint in his eye, he'd have appeared beautiful. His hands almost had a web like feature and his nails we black like claws.

She looked up at this monster, but realized he wanted her to suffer. She let that realization show on her face, and briefly nodded to herself. "Oh, you want him to suffer then for it." She let her fear of pain show, but she didn't resist his thought process.

"Going to beg?"

"He will die anyway," she shrugged. No."

Intrigued, he came closer to her. "So eager to die?" He kicked her stomach. "Well, this is no fun." He said aloud. "I've hunted your bitch mother for years. I never knew she had a child, let alone a girl. Who knew she and the fox would have one? But it made sense. And it was then I knew I could revive my clansmen with your blood, make you bear my children, and torment my wife's soul in your body."

He walked to the table where all the tools where and picked up a jar. "Do you know what this is?" He stood over her and she looked up at him.

"No."

"It's my loves soul. You see, she tried to run off and got herself killed. I am going to bind her in you, and she will have to stay. Your body is like mine, eternal. Imagine that for a minute."

Her eyes went wide, "Then I will die."

"No, you will linger and watch everything. Participate in my revenge on your clan. She was my wife after all. You must hate me so very much." He looked from the jar to her as if this was the obvious statement to both women.

In that moment, she understood that he must have loved the woman very much, but that he simply didn't understand what true mates were. Not all men were as stoic and self-sacrificing as Mo Yuan.

"What was she like?" Feng Jiu asked suddenly.

"You are trying to play with me again." Before he could kick her, he turned to place the jar back on the table. He dragged her by the hair closer to Song Jiu.

Her voice was hoarse when she said, "at least you saved her. My parents left me in the human world, the man that was supposed to me mine gave me up for everyone else's sake. I am just everyone's reminder for the bad parts of their lives. I too wish I was not the one here." Feng Jiu knew these things were not true, but she had thought they were for so long. She let that pain fill her voice and he paused as he watched her. "You should end me then and lock me away as the rest have. At least she knew what it was to be wanted."

He sneered; does she have no idea how Dong Hua will be unable to resist her? He looked over her body and found it pleasing. His hand rested on the jar as he considered her. They were similar enough that the soul should be able to enter her body. They looked so much alike. A duty of a wife was to be at her husbands' side. "It's a sad tale, but I relent, I have no pity for you." He came in closer, and she felt a strange tingling.

"There it is," he said and breathed in her scent. "You will submit nicely."

"Are you sure you want her, who left you, or do you want to use me as revenge?"

"Both. Dong Hua will sense the other spirit. He will know you are trapped, that I will have you. Song Ju will know the same pain of losing someone he loves. It is quite perfect. You see, the core is inside me. You will be unable to resist it."

"Won't this make it stop hurting?" she asked.

He smirked down at her, "I can make it stop hurting when he touches you. I can make you forget him," he said aloud. "I can also trap your soul in your body and place my woman's there. You will suffer silently never fully appeased but unable to resist me. Outside your mind, you will be unable to go crazy."

She sat up and tried to look meek, "I'll do anything, please don't hurt him. He is just a male."

"Spoken like a true matriarch beggar," the demon lord stated. Once Song Ju left, he'd lead Zhe Yan and the others here. Of course, Dong Hua would be nearby. He wanted to cast his web over the little creature, on her knees, before he came. He wanted to see the look on his face when he used her, or trapped her in her own body forever. So long as she remained, Dong Hua would not end her. "I have cultivated my woman's will to my own. She will be submissive to me. You will give me the child she didn't. You both can take turns."

"Why are you making Feng Ju pay for our crimes?" Song Ju coughed and sat up as blood rolled down his face.

"She has a nice body, and she is a queen. I want them both-their minds to suffer. Feng Jiu becomes cold and will hate Dong Hua. He will feel it. My wife will suffer me and the wrong she did. You will suffer. And the man who annihilated everyone dear to me will fall. When I have many children, my clan survives. The ghost tribe and mine are close, and within generations, your people will cease to stop me. I've already taken leadership. I have everything that was meant to be mine, plus one. When I grow tired of one, I will let your little love bird here suffer the loss of her mate but cling to me as the orb resides in my body. Don't you think a little hate is a good thing? What could be worse than a spurred lover for Dong Hua? Don't worry, if she submits, I will indeed make her a concubine in a few thousands of years."

"Feng Jiu," he said and let his hand slip from hers. "You cannot allow this."

He laughed, "She is the only suitable host, and the only one capable of having my children, left in this world. Imagine Dong Hua's face," he pulled Feng Jiu up by the arm harshly and touched her stomach, "when she carries my child. Imagine his torment as he senses it through their bond."

He picked up the jar and smashed it over Song Ju's head. He felt unconsciously to the ground, while Feng Jiu stared at the block mist that rose from the jar and headed right at her.


	15. Chapter 15

A dream is a fleeting dream if it is even real...

Ten miles chapter 15

Feng Jiu woke to the bright rays of the sun as they shined into her room. Beside her, Bai Qian lay peacefully sleep within an arm's reach of her. She thought over the events of last night and had to shake herself from the heavy drowsiness she felt. Why am I ...here? her thoughts were jumbled and erratic.

She felt oddly out of touch and pressed a hand to her chest while she frowned. The small organ felt heavy like lead. She carefully removed her Aunts hand and went out into the front of the fox cave. On the dock, her uncle and Zhe Yan sat while fishing. When she came over to them, Bai Zhen and he shared a look before he got up and left with no further words.

"Hey!" She started until a chuckle interrupted her frantic outburst. He'd not even said goodbye, she thought upset at him.

As he left, Zhe Yan waved her over, "come sit." He handed her a jar of wine but hadn't looked away from his fishing.

She asked softly, "is it not too early?"

He raised a brow and slightly smirked, "it's never too early for wine. Go ask your aunt."

They both laughed at that. "Zhe Yan, I feel strange. What is wrong with me?"

Zhe Yan looked up at her then and noticed she was timid and frail-looking. He nodded like it was expected and sighed at her. "You never listen."

She stared out at the pond after hearing those words. Something made her feel...weird about ponds. His voice jarred her back to the present.

"I had to place a ward over you. Do you understand what has happened? He will come for you, but he will know you're more of a threat than something he will want to keep."

"I... don't know if I can pull it off." She frowned thinking of her attempts at being seductive. Her face blushed when she remembered herself and Dong Hua together. That was not the same thing, she told herself. "Would he fall for it even?"

When her face reddened considerably, and Zhe Yan laughed at it. "It is nice to share our ardent nature with someone else. Though there are few and far between, not many people can stir our feathers. You really need to learn to incorporate your clothing if you burn. We are lacking in the female kind out here," he said and indicated Qing Qiu. "Your uncles need to get busy."

"I couldn't stop it from burning off," she said and turned away thinking of last night. He let her, and smiled and her youthfulness. Among all the Gods, the Pheonix clan as a whole cared little for modesty.

"It is too bad you didn't get to grow up here. Before the rules, life was freer. Maybe that is why I rest here with your family. Foxes are much more lax with the rules."

She relaxed at the conversation change. "yes, it beats where I was. They are too stuffy. I don't like the celestial rules. I often wonder what it would have been like to be raised here."

He nodded with her, "yes, but then I am old and no one bothers me. I did notice that many of the males were interested in you."

She rolled her eyes, "it's the hair. It matches my temper. Give me five minutes and they will all run for their lives. There is only one I want." This sentence seemed to jar her into a strange awareness. She remembered the thick wave of...

"He has her," she stated and her eyes widened. " _Oh_."

He nodded, "this is a dream. She is within you, and we communicate in this way."

"So I am not really here? None of this is real?" Feng Jiu touched her chest and felt the weight there. "What is this?"

"A shadow of her former self. It's corrupted, but it is why I was able to connect to you this way."

"A shadow," she said with amazement evident in her voice. "Dong Hua," she started to say, but the worry in her heart stopped her from finishing what she was going to say. This was all a plot to end him.

"You picked the most stubborn and cold one out of all possible men," he said and went back to speaking of Dong Hua. "For a lively girl, you are strange. He is one that won't tolerate this shadow, so we need to act quickly. He came back to the issue, "anyone he perceives as a threat to you he will quite frankly murder. It is the power between you both. You had time to learn how to manipulate celestial power. He has not."

She looked down, "he will think I have chosen the other man. He will leave if he thinks the demon lord accepts me."

"The demon lord will test you." Zhe Yan pointed out. "When the time comes, you will need to do what we talked about."

She went to argue, but Zhe Yan put his fishing rod down, "he gets this from you, just as you get power from him. You are both two ends of a stick. If the demon lord believes it, then he will watch Dijun suffer and he will gloat. Do you want that? Your very existence is not meant to hurt him, but to compliment him. We see it as fate giving him an olive branch."

"What is the end result? He spoke of a core . From what Mo Yuan said..."

Zhe Yan looked away, and his jaw clenched, "it is not a good thing to mention. No outcome is good. We need to control the shadow and not allow it to control you. I will help where I can."

"He and Dijun are both older, and I already know what he will try to do. He will try to save me." She looked miserable. "Is there really no way to suppress the demon lord?"

He'd pondered this in much the same way Mo Yuan had. A message had come during the early morning with the option that Zi Lan had accepted responsibility for the core. It was too risky, but they needed a source-a place or person-to hold the core. It meant a life alone without love.

"If Dong Hua dies, you will want to die. From one phoenix to another, you have the right to know this. It is not something we easily survive. No one will make you feel the way he does. If you die, he won't want to go on. He's stubborn and will protect you at all costs. He will try to convince you, but you must appear cold. The demon lord will be watching you, but I knew her, and I can tell you what to say. He has power over her shadow. But I can still reach her if we were able to hold this dream."

She blinked expecting more resistance. "What do I need to do?"

"This demon lord has a core inside of him, but his body is shadows. That core is tied to the vow that Dijun made-peace for sacrificing his marriage, love, and happiness. It is the embodiment of that promise, but it also hurts him if he is too close to it. If he touches it, it will break and severely hurt him permanently. It is the same for you since you are part of Dijun through this connection. We cannot get it out of the demon lord if he is non-corporeal. Only for her," he pointed at Feng Jiu's chest where the shadow was, "will he be distracted."

"Mo Yuan will be ok?" Her voice was small, worried, and even a little pained.

"He's fought worse battles, child. Just know we want to help. Push toward the surface, stay in control, distract him. When the time is right, Mo Yuan will attack, Zi Lan will absorb the core, and we will help destroy him once and for all. No single person should hold a burden so large."

Feng Jiu realized she was already in a deep slumber and that the shadow had control over her, "What if she...takes over?"

"We risk losing the core. If the core breaks, Dijun is weakened, and any hold we have, any hope, goes with it. The Demon Lord will use her to touch it, which will be painful to your body. This is the demon lord's goal. By provoking Dijun, he will act wanting to destroy it. More importantly, only Zi Lan can touch it and _absorb_ it. One had to choose to take it, just as the demon lord wishes for Dijun to want to destroy it to protect you. He must also want to go back on his promise. If he succeeded, the world will plunge into chaos."

But this was once part of someone you and others cared about, she thought. "Do you have any reservations about the shadow?"

He lifted a brow, "Because she is a true mate? A shadow is a whisp of a person, but not really the person, Feng Jiu. You will learn that as you grow older."

"But the shadow...it had been locked up. Do you want to set this soul free? Can you save her?"

"No, it will fade without preservation. As it is meant to do. Shadows go back to their owner's self. That self has already died."

"My uncle is lucky to have you," she murmured quietly. What would it be like to be able to savor the moments with the one you love? So many people wanted to help Dijun, and it moved her. He'd really done a lot for the world.

He looked out as if there was a forever she could not see, hidden in a past she could no longer fathom. He and Dijun-even Mo Yuan- were all very old Gods. She couldn't possibly understand the things they'd seen. "The essence of her soul is diminished. It was not her fault what happened. They were both devoted to one another until the bond began. I have sympathy, but we've all lost something. An entire clan is demolished."

She smiled "You love my uncle now."

He nodded sheepishly. "It is different, and with age and time..." the look left his face and he thought. Mo Yuan must have a plan if he'd recruit one of his disciples to help. The core was a living promise, a vow, and a living thing. It could not be broken or the world would suffer. Could his disciple really be willing to shoulder the responsibility?

"A promise cannot be broken, but it can be _transferred_. Feng Jiu, you are unique and can do it. Perhaps this _was_ his destiny. We cannot undo a vow, but the vow can be protected-shifted. The exchange has the same rules as the original person it was linked with. It requires great personal sacrifice. I truly believe that Zi Lan, you, and Dijun are all part of this plan that is set in motion now."

"Why does the shadowy lord have it?" She asked him carefully.

"This lord hates Dijun...he single-handedly killed most of the demon clan and took his cultivation when his wife died. We didn't suspect he could live, but he has slumbered. He had no real claim on the throne, but he tried to overthrow the Ghost Lord. We saw how that ended-with another war. He hates me because I took what he coveted regardless if she was my mate. She was his wife, but you understand the need and the draw that pulls you both together. In our clans, we did not have this problem as we did not marry unless we were with our true mate. The situation was tense. He hated your mom since she survived his killing spree and rejected him. Since the demon clan was no more, he married into the ghost lords clan and had children. The ghost tribe was never as dark as they are now. They've become demonic over the centuries. It's a shame, but we must eradicate this evil."

"Why would he choose this life for us?" She asked quietly referring to Dong Hua. Why would he not consider it?

Zhe Yan explained, "Dong Hua didn't know about the second sister being hidden or even being born. Only me and Song Ju knew aside from the parents, and they were murdered. He came into existence as a God, not born. Even in his infancy he was alone, tough, but was a strong leader as a result. He didn't even try. He was cast into his form so he never ages due to his cultivation. When my true mate died and we had no children between us, the demon lord assumed that was it for the Red clan. A few males remained- all of which were too young to be a threat. A full-blooded red phoenix would never be born again. He speaks of his clan, but they murdered our ancestors for power. Some he'd even cursed, like Song Ju, who remained corrupted by the evil and had to be held captive. The demon Lord then got word of a female survivor, which all of this happened in a short span of time, so he went after the last of the males he'd cursed and tried to kill them. He raced to kill anyone in the clan still living. I hid Song Ju and placed your mother in the human realm. I never had time to tell this to Dong Hua. We had to secure her safety. It is ironic she fell in love with one of the Bai brothers."

She felt somewhat relieved by this new information. "So he didn't know about me either. And Dong Hua didn't know I was possible. If all the females were dead-he had no hopes for a mate."

"Dijun made the deal for peace and managed to get the Phoenixes protected -ones that remained alive-but all of the youth suffer great evil when they are born. It is the Demon Lords curse. This is why The God of Numerous Treasures has to train them all before they can mature and take a human-like appearance. They stay in holy places until they are cleansed. It was not this way before. The promise was made after the red clan died out."

She said, "There were still males. Couldn't their male offspring eventually produce a girl child with a non-phoenix immortal woman? And that girl child could have fallen in love with another halfling male child, could they have a full-blooded girl child?"

Zhe Lan shook his head, "Any child born of a red phoenix male and other female immortal always produced a male halfling. Halflings were never recorded as having a true mate bond but often married outside the clan and had kids. The children were always male for three generations out. Once a girl was born, she always took after her mother's side-whatever clan it was. It seemed like the red male phoenix traits are passive to the red female traits. Only the female red phoenix and red male phoenix could produce a true female red phoenix. The females of the red clan rarely had marital relations outside their clans as they were too few in numbers to begin with. Of the times they did marry outside, their true mate came along and it became disastrous like this situation. But it was not a burden to your clan's females as they always had a true mate with a male in their clan. Sometimes time or distance prevented one from knowing the other-like in my case. No one knew if the females could have girl children with other clans, but you are proof that it is possible. Your clan's power is in the matriarchal lines and genes."

So all the possible girls that could have provided a strong enough female to match Dijun in strength had died or been killed-to his knowledge. There had only been one hidden sister. He'd made peace with it then and therefore thought there was no possible means for a mate. It was then easy to make a promise for peace without love or marriage based on what he knew at the time. The old clans were gone with just a few living remnants left. New clans had emerged and grown to where they are now.

"Why did my mother have such a bond with an outsider then?" Question per question, she scolded herself. But she had to know the secrets to make the best choices.

"In your fox line, I suppose one of your female fox ancestors had children with one of the male halflings. This child remained with the family line where it came over to the paternal side of the fox royals. It was, by then, a recessive trait your father carried. When he was with your mom, that trait manifested in the presence of a true red phoenix female which is why you were even possible, but it did so evenly. It is the only thing that differs between records of the past and now. When you were born, you were an extraordinary red fox. The latent power in you manifested when you arrived in the heavens, and when near your true mate in more recent times, caused both traits to become unstable. Your bird had been suppressed for too long. Birds always express later than foxes and most other immortal clans, but you combusted." he laughed thinking back on it. "We call it puberty."

"So shameless!" she scolded. It was true. Her normal small body and curves had seemed to change in recent months. At her immortal age, it was extremely late to be 'blooming'.

He stopped and regarded her knowing why she had asked these things. " Your name never appeared on the rock-no matter what he told you. I believe it has to do with the Core. Dijun stepped down as Lord of Heaven and appointed the heavenly father and went into seclusion soon after making the promise-within days. Until you, there has been no need to worry about it, but I don't think he looked on the rock until after. The fact is, his name was removed. The demon lord took the core and the realm has never been safe since. It is his intention to use you to remake the demon clan. He has the same intentions with your mother in mind. He didn't know she'd already given birth to you."

"So because I am linked with Dijun's power, I can kill this demon lord once Zi Lan has absorbed the core?"

"Yes, Dijun will be weakened if he comes near the Demon Lord or Zi Lan. While it affects you, it is not to the same degree as him. You must use caution as it _can_ hurt you. And if it hurts him, you will feel it."

"But that still leaves the water element," she said. "Dijun is heavenly-or wind. My father is earth, my mother fire...where is the water element?"

"Dijun was born in the sea or created there-in water-and is primordial. He is more than just celestial-he predates them. Red clan phoenixes were the last primordial clan. You and he have untapped abilities in your blood. Just as I do, and the Lord of Numerous treasures. There are not many of us left. Ye Hua and Mo Yuan both have strong blood from their heritage. They are third generation Gods, and they will be here to help you along with your aunt."

"So many people..." she worried.

"It's for all lives, child. He is strong Feng Jiu, and there is nothing worse than watching your mate die. You cannot waver no matter what happens to any of us. Remember all you learned today. You were never neglected in his mind. I don't think he would have otherwise damned you to this misery if he knew. For my silence, I am sorry. Let me make amends to you both. I will be waiting."

She nodded, crouched, and wrapped her hands around her knees. The image in front of her faded out, but all that remained was time and this endless dream. She whispered, "It changes, everything."

Feng Jiu closed her eyes as a wave of peace filled her heart. The shadow may control her body, but she controlled her own mind. My mind is a sword, and so I must wield it well.

#


	16. Chapter 16

Ten miles

chapter 16

Feng Jiu opened her eyes and blinked several times before wincing in pain. She'd never been ill like this and felt it could be the equivalent to mortal flu. Would she be able to hear Zhi Yan if she felt this badly? Her eyes closed and her hand went over the soar spot where the shadow had been placed inside her by that demon. How sad he had lost his true mate, she thought feeling bitter about the fate of her clan. At least with the shadow here, she could talk to him. But this shadow...it was as if it were already dying. Helplessly, she opened her eyes afraid to tell him such.

I know he wants me to host it, but I don't think it works this way, Feng Jiu thought carefully.

When she sat up, the demon stared at her carefully regarding her in case she'd try to run. "You are strong. I should not be surprised that you woke so quickly." When he stared for longer than normal, she winced.

"It seems you are very powerful." His smile was faint, "that means success this time is sure."

Very powerful, she thought passively. It's not enough to keep me out of trouble. "Why is this shadow so weak?"

"You have no idea what you are, do you?" He asked her almost too smugly. Her brows rose, and her face pinked oddly. He sat down and began to fix something in what looked like a flash. When he was done, he handed it to her. "It will make you tired."

She didn't hesitate to take it, but she didn't hide her trembling fingers. Calm yourself, she chanted inwardly. They will come to you.

"Fox spirit and phoenix-of the earth and sky. How miserable you must feel. Usually the more dominant creature is what your root form would include. Even worse that your true mate is heavenly." he remarked. "In another time I would have found this fascinating, but for now, only time could say if she can be restored. I was not always this way, but to be weak is to be without power." He watched her drink the flask with speculation, but she didn't hesitate. It was good she was afraid, but he was already on guard against the meek act.

"I didn't mean to try to wake up," she lied. I can't remember what I even did, she thought and touched her head. The pain there throbbed and she shut her eyes hoping to ease the pain. When that didn't relieve it, she opened them again. Her vision blurred for a moment, and then her eyes darted around curiously. "Where am I?" When she looked down, her clothes were not the same. Swallowing thickly, she remained quiet. Inwardly, she shivered and felt exposed that he'd done such a thing.

He stood and stepped back as she swung her legs over the small bed she was in, but when she didn't try to run, he watched her with surprise. Her eyes took in his change of clothes, black robes lined in gold and red.

She regarded him, "I have no energy to run, but I know you will watch me for it. I can already feel the shadow in me. It's pointless with how drained I am." She let the silence linger, and then followed with, "did you get to see her?"

"What do you care?" Whatever tender feelings he had dissipated. When he looked at this one's face, she looked similar, but not so much like the clan of women his wife was from. It's due to the fox heritage. If anything, her beauty was rather staggering. But this was just a face.

Not liking the pity he saw in this woman's eyes he said, "unlike your lover, I have not given up on my wife. Then again, I don't hold the same regard for immortals as you do two do. Your true mate bond is a curse."

Feng Jiu found herself nodding before she realized it, "it's horrible. I practically jumped on my teacher...publically. Then there was a pong incident."

He stopped what he was doing and listened perplexed at this one. The others had not really shared with him their understanding of this cursed phenomenon. In the future, it may help him to understand her bodies reaction to this other male. "That close? Dong Hua following around a little kid like you. I wish I could have seen it."

Even demons had standards, she thought as she nodded. Or was it their possessiveness that kept them from doing evil acts openly. "It took several people to keep us apart, and I almost died."

He frowned at that. His eyes narrowed, "you would say anything to protect him."

She shrugged, "you can ask people there. I made a racket in the sky." After saying that, she shut her eyes and felt a flush sweep across her cheeks.

This time he did laugh, "that was you?"

If she bonded, I would have lost the chance to mate with her, he thought when he tried to read her thoughts. There were only flashes, but he saw them in her weakened state. Hints of her and Dijun against a pillar, her in the sky, and the following cool off period. This girl really had almost perished.

It seemed the males could mate with another only after the death of their female, but the females could not once bonded. For this reason, pairs were protected in those days. They couldn't even go to war to risk the chance of losing any females being born to a mated pair. He laughed and thought, how weak. It is good she grew up without any knowledge of her ancestry. Then she cannot play their games.

Feng Jiu felt her body waver and slammed her hand onto the side of the bed before she hit it. Her wide eyes glanced at the man in black, but he didn't move toward her. She thought he must think this is a ploy. Her head lowered as a feeling of complete loss filled her. Why was everything so hard? Tears started to feel her eyes, but she held them back. Normally she stood tall and proud holding her own, but this demon was nearly as old as time-not much younger than Dijun. How can I have any hopes, she wrestled with the scrambled thoughts. This shadow was like a void of negativity, and Feng Jiu found herself drowning in it.

This one is unique among her kind, he thought as he watched her wrestle with the shadow. Regardless, he kept a vigilant eye on her and tested the area for intruders. He'd hoped the hosts' essence would cure his wife's shadow, but it looked to be a bit more complicated.

"What made you two fall in love then?" The girl asked him in a slurred tone. I have to fight it, she said to herself.

The tonic was taking effect, so he felt no need to guard against her inquiry. "My clan and yours were among the first to come into being. As such we were natural enemies. Your clan had unrivaled strength among generations of females and all of its leaders. But they did not marry outsiders. When I was young, I was slimmer and weaker. Being bullied by several powerful demons, she stood in front of me and protected me."

"Classic beginning to a love story," Feng Jiu muttered. It reminded her of the plays her Aunt loved to watch. Boy meets girl, grows obsessed, then everyone dies.

"Hardly. As the clans grew, the hatred spanned on to other generations. Newer Immortals were born with less power, and so the dawn of the beginning was at an end."

"Hmm?"

She is almost out, he noted pleased, "That phoenix Zhi Yan was the last primordial to come into existence. Oh, how they celebrated. That year, I didn't have many battle merits, but I had earned all kinds of awards. It was when the weaker mortals were driven down to the lower realm. I created a powerful elixir and dulled their ability to cultivate. I enhanced their desires, and I managed to reduce their lifespans. They reproduced like wild rabbits," he explained. "They had no place, no real power, but did have numbers. Today, one a rare few come to the heavens. I believe you have heard of humans?"

He moved closer, sat beside her, and checked her pulse. As slow as it was meant she was in a dream-like awareness, but could not move. It was time to give her fertility herbs. He dug into his pocket and blew a cloud of fine dust over her face that she immediately inhaled. "She had not found a mate in 149,125 years. My father wagered they have no choice but to accept a peace agreement between us and them. No way to argue, no chance to stop it. She was the only one to never have found her true mate. Imagine how they looked down on her. He arranged me with her knowing her softness for me. back then, we were both outcasts."

"You used her?" Feng Jiu felt her pulse begin to spike, and his hand gently caressed her back as if trying to soothe her.

"I pretended," he said and leaned down. "One cannot show weakness or love openly in my clan. It was all a guise to gain their power and at her age..."

"My aunt was older when she married. Why do men judge women like this?"

He snorted and openly smiled. "You must be a real treat when you get going. Anyway, they agreed. After that, we held a ceremony. She was not happy about leaving home and coming to the demon clan, but I assured her I could protect her. By this time, several guest had accepted. He came to our ceremony by chance, and they seemed ever drawn together. My father had a spy put on her-if she broke her vows we had a reason for war. Within two months, I found them nearly on the cusp of..."

"Ouch," Feng Jiu slurred. I feel so drunk, she mused. "That start a war?"

"Zhi Yan stole her away. Tensions rose, and my family ended up dead when they went to claim her back. This bird would not return her. I single-handedly took out people of her clan, and won my father's respect. We took in females, but with their true mates gone, they produced no heirs. Then the younger unmarried didn't fair better. She gave birth to a demon child, but nothing extraordinary came of any of it. "

"They can't mate like that. A true mate pair is the only pair that yields a girl."

"So we discovered. She compromised. When she returned, but she became a shell of who she was. Maybe it was not perfect, but we made the vow first. I lost my family because of her. Dong Hua brought the entire heavenly clan on us. Then your petty Dijun killed what was left of my people."

"But you loved her?" So you killed her clansman, took their women and virgins, and expected no retaliation? Is he for real, or just stupid?, she thought.

The demon lord took the tiny woman in his arms like a small child and held her.

"I didn't understand then what happened when the bond took place, took hold, and the after-effects. She stopped responding to anyone and began to deteriorate, so I took her shadow. This was her state when she was near her end. And then she died. I later learned that they always keep one royal secluded and hidden. It seemed what she was going through was a _broken bond._ She did this to save the very people that had spurned her once. I took her, I took her child with that man, and her child's child...all of them branded with the same ugly fate. All deceived me. All because they couldn't help it. Don't you want to be free of it? What has he done for you? Is it really love, or is it just fate making you want someone?"

 _Other half_ , her mind said. "We are one...there are things like matter and energy...laws...we are the same energy as the other."

"That is the laws in the human realm," he clarified.

"But all things are pairs. Like you said, in the beginning, those are the strongest pieces. (aka Gods that are not born but who come into being) So their fibers," she said and looked at her own hands and broken threads, " and their fates are more pronounced. The more power, the harder the struggle. Pieces of puzzles," she used her hands and arms to make an exaggerated widening of her arms to express that and giggled, "that are a part of a single thing...er unit. They came into being when time began, but always come back together in the end."

"Do you believe just because you are part of a landmass that breaks off to its own island, you need to find a way to drift back? What about your own wishes? What about where you want to go and who you'll be? You can exist on your own."

"Perhaps in all the time chasing this piece of the puzzle you missed the one meant for you? My life is short, but its been hell. I am on my own. Even the world that humans live on broke apart. Eventually, the lands will only collide on the back end. The land will slide, submerge, collide, and new land is made. It is the cycle of living things. It is the essence of the beginning and end."

"Then why did they come into existence at that moment?"

Feng Jiu could bearly stay awake, "So that we all could be born, of course."

"Those children born from your clanswoman all died. Do you find comfort in knowing the old fool will preserve all else and give up everything he wants with you to save everyone else? Feng Jiu, you are always second. You are the price he will pay-all of them will pay it. Will you sacrifice yourself to save them all?"

Though she was in the grips of slumber, her heart ached as the last words of his passed through the threshold of her heart.

#

Dong Hua felt a sharp pain course through his chest. When he gasped, his hand fisted over his heart.

"Something is not right, something is wrong..." No matter how hard he tried to sense her, he was unable to feel the link to his Feng Jiu.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Glass and chemicals were swiped across the table as a frustrated growl pierced the air. "WHY!"

How many times had he gone through with it? She was the perfect candidate, but she kept waking up. He couldn't coax the shadow forth, but instead, it felt as hollow as the woman it'd left behind. That negative energy ceased to free itself when he provided blood. The primordial power of her clan was indeed powerful, but it seemed like the shadow was as stubborn as his wife had been. He'd underestimated its strength and endurance. Like a living essence, it fought his mind games, tricks, and reason. "It's its own damned living force."

The demon lored fixed his rage-filled gaze on Feng Jiu. He was losing hope.

Int turn, Feng Jiu clutched her hands over her heart frozen in place. "It is indeed. All-consuming," she agreed.

His eyes settled on her a few feet away. Despite the months, she'd endured, the girl had not once run away. What game is she playing at, he often found himself wondering. If the shadow didn't rise, he hoped to take her as a bride anyway. To do such a thing, he had to break the power of this so-called bond. Hence, he used his own blood and magic to bend her to his will. In all his years he'd seldom found anything as tough to endure as this damn bond.

After dealing with it sometime now, it seemed as if the two parts-once bound together-really never severed. Could they really be two parts of one being at that time? He'd thought over it, but this was the conclusion. Then what they've said they either knew or felt, he thought as he let the rage settle in his chest.

"What is worse than no choice in a mate? Do you want this, truly?" He asked her skeptically.

Feng Jiu relaxed her hands, "what choice is there? They said we are two parts of one whole."

"And you nearly died. Do you want to die?"

"Well, no..."

"Then join me."

He didn't need daughters, and being an outsider, would only have sons with Feng Jiu. With enough sons, they could take ghost tribe women as wives and re-birth his clan. Over such vast time, many of the traits that demons had, entered the clan and replaced the gentler of traits. Now, the Ghost tribe was just a weaker version of Demon Tribe. There were so few direct ghost tribe decedents that were pure. The last great war was proof of that. Just like him, Mo Yuan had given him the Bell Tower as a show of peace. Didn't they understand the Yin and Yang? No god could exist without his opposing demon.

Feng Jiu was proof of such a balance. Her power was rich and thick as if living essence flowed through her. Everything about her was compatible with her match, Dong Hua. Likewise, as they were of the Gods, he was their natural nemesis as a Demon. Combined with his age and power, and a little help from blood magic, he was sure to be able to have stable children. To hate what one was born as was a waste of time. Exercising control over that was another thing.

"You can be free," he said singsonged.

"You hurt and poison everything you touch," she muttered.

"And they don't with their rules an ways?"

"I am a fox too, you know. I never got to live that life. Just this, and my human self."

"Your fox is a means to an end. Nothing is more powerful than a phoenix."

"Happiness is not always in the fire, nor the power," she whispered

"You need to take power to have happiness."

She rebutted, "power means you are alone, then you use everything. People are always trying to be you, get rid of you, so on and so forth."

"Then be stronger than them."

His chest heaved as his anger wanned. I'll just have to break her, he thought carefully. Feng Jiu is proving to be very stubborn and its taxing, he thought irritated. Systematically, it was not hard. Time was not on his side, however. After two solid months, he'd had to move her several times due to her power. A power like theirs was not hard to detect, but hers was like a beacon. The longer he kept her away from her other half, the worse it got. He knew the girl must be suffering this distance, and in that, so would Dijun. At least there was confront in this, he thought.

With a sigh, he cut his palm and sat next to the girl on the bed. She looked frail and worn, but mentally he could sense she was alert. For a woman, she was mentally robust. His fingers closed over her nose and forced her lips to part so that she couldn't breathe. When her mouth opened for air, he shoved his bleeding hand in and waited for her to drink. By this time, she was addicted to it and had stopped fighting it.

If I cannot break her, I will bend her, he kept telling himself. Despite his thoughts, a rush filled him as she sucked the cut. I've gotten her this far, he presumed. Another month or two, he could begin to coax her freely. His demon aura would corrupt hers, and her mind would fail to remember some of its past.

Once she was stable enough to remain awake without running, I will begin to mate with her, he thought. If the woman he loved was truly gone, he needed to get rid of the bond lingering in Feng Jiu, but at this rate, he could only counter it. It also meant that they'd won and really taken his wife for good. This one, she wouldn't suspect he'd done anything to bend her will, and the addiction would make her welcome him after a time. At this point, Feng Jiu would never be what she once was. Even if he failed, she would perish without a steady diet of his blood.

"He won't come for you. If he tries, he will endure pain. Everyone else will die if he gives in. The core is meant as compensation for my clan and my wife. No one would endure it. You Gods use the same methods," he laughed at the stupidity. "He really thought I would just give up? There is no peace without war. There is no prosperity without death."

Feng Jiu couldn't help resisting the power of his voice. "There is no peace without war. There is no prosperity without death."

He laughed, "I was weak then-not even a threat. It is best if you end the bond with him. Shut it down and bury it." He coaxed in her ear, "He made a vow for all life. Do you want to make everyone else suffer?" He laughed inwardly. Most likely not. She'd self-sacrifice for the greater good as all of them did. At least until she became corrupted by the darkness he stirred. "You would desire him so much to ruin all else for it? How does that make us any different? I know the degree you long for him."

Feng Jiu's will stirred and felt the metallic taste in her mouth ignite all her nerves down to her toes. Though she hated it, something in his blood was _intoxicating_. Though her mind warned her against swallowing, it felt like all the pain seemed to go away. Being away from Dong Hua so long, Feng Jiu wasn't sure she remembered him clearly anymore. And if she had, what good would it do? There has to be something else...

A plan, yes, she thought. But then what was it?

The action was oddly intimate, and though she struggled at first, she was unable to resist its power. When he did this, her body responded like it had with ...someone. Not to the same extent, but the same places. But who was it again? The name was on the cusp of her mind, "What is this feeling?"

"You are too young to resist me," he cooed in her ear softly. "Are you even old enough to know what lust is? Don't you feel drawn in and toward me? give in to it Feng Jiu."

Dij... I miss him, she cried inwardly even as she drank the toxic mess. He was not wrong, but how could she live life with _want_ like that? Something, or someone...her mind blanked.

 _Feng Jiu_ , a voice whispered.

A slight smile tugged at his lips when she failed to respond to the voice. Zi Lan had been erased from her mind weeks ago. She'd never remember it now. Apparently, this girl was a babe to immortal life. She had the cultivation of someone over a hundred thousand years old, but it could be even more if he had not suppressed it. How long had she been alive? 16, 18 or 20 years total concerning her human life? Time in the heavens was not the same as in the reality mortals experienced.

Their entire plot was clear to him, just like her mind. She had come to trick him, but she had failed. Even without the shadow of his love, he indeed stole the bride meant for Dijun. What a feat! As long as there was a distance between the two, the old God would remain in control and see reason, but if they came together, he thought. Dijun and Feng Jiu would end the war if this occurred. He would be infected like her, the demon lord thought. So many plans, and so many ways to break the two. I really cannot lose, he thought feeling proud of himself. The core was his protection, and so was she. This beloved bird-fox creature was so loved and had been so easily taken. Without war, the Gods became lax making it to easy.

The thought alone stirred his interest, as well as the intimate act they were sharing. He'd not been a powerful man of his clan until after he'd shed his weaker ways. As for women, it had been so long since he'd even _seen_ one. Family was family, no matter how bad they'd been to him. Being alone, recuperating, he now had no one. He was stronger than all of them had been, and achieved the very thing none of them had been able to.

Thinking back his own father had made jokes about his potions and studies, yet he'd survived them all. And soon he'd impregnate Dong Hua's destined woman with his child, siring a new clan of demons even more powerful than before. Their clan would become more powerful than any in the sky kingdom, he was sure of it. Her body was almost ready, her mind almost willing. Mere days away with his enemies coveted bride in his bed; the queen of the red tribe at his beck and call.

 _Feng Jiu!_

Her Mark glowed faintly as her body absorbed the power from his blood. It made her one step closer to compatibility. The chances for any female children were slim-which hadn't mattered to him. This time he would not risk any bond interfering so he was not sure of the results. If Dijun indeed came for her, now he'd feel another bond that had formed. Could he risk the mind of his love and all those living things for passion? It would risk her mental state if Dong Hua insisted. Blood bonds were hard to enact, but once the party fell into the trap, there was no way out. Would this Dijun let his destined live and bear children with another? Could he kill her to prevent itit?

Once she was with child, he would feel better. It was not like Dong Hua-or any other male- to endure man's another's child. Even more so, Feng Jiu would not want to part with her child which would be born bound to him. A cruel smile curved his lips. He'd wanted to make the girl unhappy too, but if he wanted there to be harmony, he would have to temper that last bit.

With one swoop he could deal a huge blow to Dijun's pride and ego. He could strike a blow to Zhi Yan, too. His fingers stroked her forehead and he considered her again in a new light. Her Mark was a crown, the Mark of the clan leader which has always been female. Why had they not told her of this? He stroked it gently again finding it strangely amusing. When his thumb brushed over it, he felt Feng Jiu shudder. A small whimper followed. She had no idea what it meant to bear such a Mark. Touching it was taboo, like an intimate stroke only a lover should do.

"So pliant," he said in awe as he laid her back down. Her body became in tune with his, no longer causing her to wince when he was this close. the strange powers inside her continued to war, but they were made subdued by his. His eyes traveled over near familiar features; red hair, pump but small lips, and smooth pristine skin, and wide expressive eyes. Most men would find her desirable, this he knew as he ran a hand through her hair. It was rare to find a beautiful woman, and one with red hair such as this.

Her responses meant the core was not affecting her as much, and her bond with Dijun had lessened. Like this, she looked so peaceful. He didn't know when he'd begun to desire her, but he had as any male immortal would. Gaining her love would not likely happen, but he didn't need it. In a few more months, it was likely she would feel like she was already in love with him. Ah, the tricks of blood magic. Love was a weakness.

The shadow lingered powered on by her life force but it had not flourished. The demon lord was not sure why it lingered at all at this rate. Zhi Yan's fall could wait a few thousand more years until he had sons and daughters at his side. Then he would avenge his wife and end the life of the one who took his beloved. Besides, he had dotted on this girl quite a bit. How sad he would be to learn of this!

#

Dong Hua paced outside his palace considering whether he wanted to return or inquire Siming as to where Feng Jiu had gone. despite the distance, he felt her pain. It agonized him, but he knew if he went to her, she could very well die.

Siming had already been alerted that Dijun had looked for Liang Song, Mo Yuan, and Bai Qian. When he saw him pacing, he knew he didn't have any ability to stop him from going for the girl. With all three gone, he had to know something was happening.

He bowed when Djun spotted him, "they have all gone. What is going on?"

Siming rose and didn't go on with his pretense, "she went with a plan, but something has happened. After he moved her this last time, she has been hard to trace."

"What happened? Why would they allow her near that thing? Why is he moving her?" Dong Hua was very aware of the other immortal and awaited any words from Siming's mouth with eagerness.

The stern voice was packed with power and demanded a response he felt all the way to his bones. Siming swallowed back a lick of fear and cleared his throat. His Majesty was commanding and left little to the imagination on how he'd conquered the heavens in those days.

"Feng Jiu has been ill," he began delicately.

"Cut the crap," Dong Hua clenched his jaw. "Stop standing on ceremony. Where has she been so far?"

Siming lowered his arms and bleak expression filled his features. To Dong Hua, he looked incredibly tired. "I don't know the plan, but the demon lord is involved. I don't even know much about it. Feng Jiu has sought council with Mo Yuan and others. They are there to retrieve her, but your majesty, if you interfere, you will bring her great pain."

"Any less than she has now?" Dijun retorted.

"The core is in the demon. You cannot approach him. Zi Lan will take it..."

Dijun gave a mock expression as a resolve fell over him. "That fool again," he muttered feeling jealousy rise in his veins like a living poison. Why are they asking for another man's help? The others were older gods, but this one was not.

"You cannot go," Siming stated when Dijun turned to go. "The world needs-"

"I have suffered the world, even uniting it. Alone I fought to the top, alone I gained allies, and alone I united. What is meant as mine...should I just let it go for the world again? How much sacrifice must a single person make? She is my woman."

"They understand it. They go for _both_ of you. Everyone understands what you sacrificed. Zi Lan has accepted his role offering to unburden the core from you once it is extracted. If he is successful, then he would have no chance with anyone, let alone who is yours. He accepted it willingly." Siming stood taller and became alert. It was not like Dijun to be selfish. It stood to reason he'd been moved by emotion instead of fact. Feng Jiu must be seriously ill if this was the case.

He already knew. She'd been taken. "Why is her power like this?"

Siming hadn't heard much, but based on Bai Qian's and Mo Yuan's expression, something dire had happened. "He has put the shadow of his dead wife into her body hoping to restore it. Zhi Yan was able to communicate with her when it was done, but the last two days she has not responded. Some trickery is at play." He watched Dong Hua's face remain cool and unreadable, "the shadow is-was a part of Zhi Yan's intended mate. This is the only reason he could speak to her. It is why you feel her, but I believe the bond needs to be cemented before you can speak."

He has blood bonded her, Dijun realized. This was a death sentence, and a sense of foreboding took hold in him. I will find you where you are, he thought. If he lost her...

Siming began, "Dijun-"

Before Siming could say another word, Dijun faded out.

"Aye," Siming muttered and ran a palm over his face. Days like this, he felt the weight of his years.

#


	18. Chapter 18

Ten miles ch 18

A/N: _**Warning for a trigger/violence**_

 *****17-20 are all chapters released in one day so careful when reading!*****

The bad guy will get a little forceful with our hero, but fret not! He won't succeed. I like to warn in case this is an issue for people.

Chapter 18

Everyone had a darker selfish side to them whether they were mortal or Immortal. All he needed was to push her, and she would succumb. Everyone did. Once he tied her to him through a child, he would announce himself to the world. With her at his side, no one could rise against him. Neither would she likely kill her own offspring.

One way to keep a woman from leaving was to tie her to you through children, the demon lord surmised. Feng Jiu would singlehandedly bring back the demon race. Everything she chose would put her at odds with her intended mate. How would Dijun bare to look her in the eye when she carried another man's child? If this mate bond was a sure thing, then Dijun would not harm her, either. Nor would he be able to tolerate her, either. What would be the winning choice, the demon lord wondered. He needed only one son. After that, who could save her then?

Feng Jiu starred up at the demon as a strange red flow of energy left her forehead, "What is that?"

"Removing some pesky memories. Don't worry," he told her. She was almost as agreeable as a child who trusts their parent.

"I do not have worries do I?" she asked confused.

"These were painful memories. There is no need to hurt anymore, right? Why remember what hurts when it can easily go away?"

Pliant as she was, he laid beside her and began his daily chant, "Do you want to ruin the world with that bond? Then there is the risk to all for living things if he fails to resist you. You almost died last time. I have the c/ore, Feng Jiu. So long as it exists, you cannot be together. You won't pleasefall, he will, and they will all blame him as they crumble under our rule. You will have the world at your feet, children that love you, a husband that protects you and won't leave you with a little price to pay. You came on your own, you are not a slave, and you did it for him as well as the others. That is ok, and it is still better than being forced to love someone, isn't it?"

"Who feels what?" What-or who- was this man talking about. "I don't understand your words."

"Good girl," he Demon Lord cooed. "It means I have unburdened you. Can't you feel our bond? Why would I hurt you?"

She frowned, the bond was real and she did feel it. The way he put it though, she thought, sounds like he is speaking of another. Wasn't she meant to love the other person she was bonded to? Then why do I feel so empty? "Are we bonded?"

"I am waiting for you to welcome me into you," he said seductively. This last time, he thought, really put her at a disadvantage. Though he was smart, he was not clever with his words, he thought as he stared down at her. She was very astute and will try to find a reason, but my words will only make sense to what she feels.

"O-oh," she said shyly.

He began to touch her fingers and palm, and various places to stir her lust. "Do you feel it? I want you to."

"Um," she again said shyly, yet with more hesitation. Something felt off and her body even responded vigorously to his touches. They were less than casual but were not illicit. "I feel strange about it."

"It's ok if you don't know what to do. I'm supposed to teach you. It feels good, I promise."

She didn't like those words and felt instantly jealous. "You know how so well. What do you need me for then?"

He tried not to laugh at her tone. "You are unhappy I have bedded others?" What a mockery these Gods did not enjoy the flesh. "Surely you will benefit."

Her body really did ache for relief, but she continued to frown. Seeing her expression, he decided to show her subtly. His hand roamed near her breast without touching it. "When I touch near you here, don't you want me to touch you?

There was still a nagging part of her mind that insisted on her reaching for his hand. Feng Jiu ignored the demon starring at her and rubbed her head. What am I looking for again? Something important...

OH! Like a bright blazing light, the gate opened. Phew, she thought. It was growing more difficult to find herself back here. He didn't need to erase her mind, but the links to get here. Wow, I am in serious danger, she thought as her heart rate spiked.

 _How is this any different?_ She thought. _ZHI YAN!_ Why can't I reach him? had the shadow dissipated? She felt it inwardly like a thorn in her side. She should be able to reach him as long as the shadow was still intact.

She would rather sacrifice herself if it meant keeping the peace in the world. For Dijun, she would do that. He was so important in the scheme of things. Demons did not belong here, yet like roaches managed to survive all filth and procreate. The pull between mates could make them go crazy-especially in this situation. If I fail, she thought, I know what I need to do. His earlier words, however, broke her heart.

I've only ever loved the one man, she thought. My life has been so short, but full of so much loneliness and pain. Her threads were broken even before her birth. That isolation crushed her in so many ways. They had to get here for the plan to work, but if it failed would this be her reality?

Resisting him grew harder and harder per day. Hiding this part of her mind wouldn't last much longer if even by days end. Her body began to respond to her nemesis nearness, and where she would have cried or fought before, she didn't now. She yearned to be close to this _thing_. Her mind kept reeling, but her body was no longer her own. "Please," she whimpered as he neared.

"I could take you..." she heard his voice above her. Like an ardent teenager, she thought. Can't wait...He'd been giving her something, but she wasn't sure what it was. Her breasts had been hurting, her lower region ached, and her muscles were all sore.

"I hurt," she mumbled.

"Because you have not been relieved. Are you willing? It is more fun when you are willing. Everyone has left you, Feng Jiu. Just accept me as your lover. I can give you everything."

 _Is this guy for real? Like seriously this is his line?_ Feng Jiu's mind barked against her body. His fingers were on her dress opening the top. Cool air hit her skin and she felt the goose flesh and tiny hairs on her head rise. There was a prickling sensation in her chest, and then she saw two children.

One little girl with red hair and a little demon boy. The girl scared the other children away, even their demonic powers not able to withstand the burning heat of her bird's wraith. She'd reached out a hand to him.

Is this them? The shadow stirred!

Warmth flooded her then, and she saw the images in quick order. _He is lost_ , a feminine voice said. It was sad, and it felt so alone, Feng Jiu almost teared. Warring powers had nothing on two sets of memories.

 _It is blood you taste, the same blood he used on me. Feng Jiu_ , a voice whispered. _I need more!_

 _Is it you?_ She asked the voice. Had the shadow finally risen? _Do you remember him?_

 _I remember my other half,_ it said. _He calls to you, but I need more. Forgivemeforgivemeforgiveme, it rang._

 _Someone is calling? Who calls?_ Feng Jiu didn't remember. Need more of what?

 _Have you forgotten what you came for?_ The voice said clearer. _Do you even know what you are? I need blood. I want it._

 _I am tired,_ Feng Jiu said. The voice seemed like it was warring with two sets of thoughts also. Just like her body and mind were. Perhaps the shadow had leaked into her being? If it had, this meant the merging would soon happen. Someone's hand was over her heartbeat. She looked up at the man but didn't feel anything other than her body respond. Her brow furrowed, _this doesn't seem right._ He kept talking, however.

"I feel her now. We will make so many younglings for you to care for and love. I cannot fully trust you. I have no doubts you'd be a good mother to them, even if they are half mine. You're not her, but you were a means to an end. Serve me well, and your life will not endure any more suffering. Give me my wife, and all will be well with you."

"Serve? Give?"

She wanted to cry, but she remained passive. Maybe he wouldn't do this to her if she wasn't moving. Unfortunately, she felt his hands on the skin between her breasts. Her mind was against it, but to her horror, her body responded positively to him. Her hand reached for his drawing it closer to where it needed to be touched. This shadow was forcing its way up then. The need for blood growing stronger as the two presences fought for control. If I give in, I lose. Feng Jiu fought with everything she had. No! This is my body and my soul. If I am going to fade, it will be on my own terms!

 _God help me_ , she heard her mind reeling.

"Ah, you _are_ ready. So needy." His voice was surprised as his hand moved over her breast and squeezed it. "It's enough that she is in you, though you are a beauty in your own right. You may come to like me in the end if you linger," he whispered.

When he rolled on top of her, every mental alarm went off. _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! Don't let this happen!_ She didn't know how, but she knew it was not right. Somehow this man did not.. _.fit_ her. Blackness threatened to consume her, but her heart yearned for something...else.

 _Keep calm Feng Jiu_ , Zhe Yan warned. He could feel the fear behind her presence and sought to comfort her. It was the other presence that surprised him.

 _Keep calm? Are you mad? I can't hold on. He is going to force me!_

"I got through!" he exclaimed to the others. Several heads turned toward Zhi Yan.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked up at the demon who stopped moving to regard her. Feng Jiu forced her eyes to close, and then reopen and stared up at him wearily _._ "I don't want you in this way." The need pushed the shadow to fight for control. It fought and sliced inside her mind like it held a metaphysical knife to her.

Blood began to pour from her nose, and her tears bled red.

 _Who are you?_ Feng Jiu noticed this voice was male.

 _Who am I?_ Zhi Yan cocked his head slightly.

 _He wants to ... Are you close? Someone helllllllllllllp!_

Throbbing pain sliced through her head and Feng Jiu wailed. Her scream reverberated off the walls. Something told her if she forfeited now, she was lost. Any man who would do this to someone was...

Evil.

 _It is because of your ancestors, not you. He will see you as one and the same, not an individual_. He responded, _just focus on my voice. We are already here_.

Focus on this bad thing she was to endure? _Whoever you are, however you can hear me, please help me!_

The demon's eyes narrowed in concentration, "Perhaps you don't but your body does, little bird." He leaned down over her and his warm breath heated her neck, "Your nipples are hard, your body is ready and wet, and most importantly, you are ovulating. It is about time, I wondered how much blood it would take to stir you, my wife."

Her vision blurred and almost became double as the agony grew.

His cold wet breath fanned her ear, "Do you want more blood? Blood for pleasure then."

He grabbed at Feng Jiu. He enjoyed the terror in her eyes as he said, "I'd rather enjoy her shadow in your eyes, than looking at you. Set her free and you won't need to endure," He said viciously after her rebuttal, "when we make children. Either will suffice, however. You won't be able to help how your body feels and responds to mine. You will come to like it. Crave it even."

"Motivation to _not_ linger, check." The urge to vomit was so strong that she nearly wavered. Seeing her finally show such fear, he smiled happily. He laughed but did not retaliate to her surprise, but she felt his hands holding her wrist. Sadly, she was very aware she was not strong enough to fling him off of her. if they were here, why had they not come in?

Are there really such corrupt Immortals? Feng Jiu hadn't personally met many demons. Members of the ghost tribe seemed pretty dark, but this guy...

What a cruel play, she thought thinking over the entire situation. Her clan had been decimated by this man. All because his wife found a true mate she couldn't help but connect with. She was just a trophy he lost.

"Maybe she really didn't want you."

"In my bed, she responded as a lover would. We were lovers before we married. Why do you think my father picked her? Who was she to argue taking a lover outside her clan? When we were found out she was dubbed a traitor. How could I hate my father's motives if it got me what I wanted?"

"Did you do this to her, too?"

His face darkened, "It is the way of demons. We don't love, we conquer, and we take. Do you think taken brides are not adored? My father arranged for us to meet. He gave her the herbs, and for several weeks she stayed. When she began to respond, I had no idea why but was happy. We made off like I was her true mate. But I gave her my blood whenever I could. We copulated often and were eventually caught. Then, my father had us meet publically and arranged marriage. They could not talk their way out of it, but I had coveted her most. She was brave and had saved me."

"You're sick to treat a savior like this! Its force! You seduced her, and she had no idea what you'd done. Or your father," Feng Jiu's eyes widened in surprise, and she felt a sharp agony as he gripped her chin.

He pushed her arms down hard, "look where that has you. Look where it got her."

"She was finally happy and you stole it!" She hoped that the shadow heard her words. The pain would take over soon, this is all she had. "It's a choice! You just corrupted that gift by listening to people who were trying to make you something you were not. You took advantage of her. They used you to get to her power!"

"Oh really now? Why would I argue about my father's methods?" He was on top of her now, his heavy weight making it hard to breathe. He began to unfasten her clothes not caring about her bleeding nose. "Stubborn till the end, are we?"

"You corrupt everything you touch! She wasn't a demon and she couldn't know your ways. Did you even give her a chance when you knew? No!"

"I don't _need_ love or pity."

There was love and there was an obsession. Maybe this woman _had_ loved him, but it was a fake love. Even if he liked her for helping him, even if his father used methods on her, he still chose to bleed and use his blood magic on her. He didn't see it because he needed affirmation from his father. So he'd befriended her, continued to drug her, and used blood magic to tie her deeper in her own despair. No wonder she didn't want to rise to the surface. He had addicted them both in one swoop!

She realized then that they would all come too late.

As the eruption of fear fell over Feng Jiu, the weather took a dive. Outside, the clouds burst as if from nowhere and darkened the once blue skies. Lightning lashed and licked at the air as it pierced the sky. Her emotional state seemed to fill the air now. I have loved someone before, but he is gone from me. Just like the wind that picked up, it seemed like everything had suddenly stilled.

"Seems like the time is ripe for a fight," the Demon Lord laughed. If her powers were any indication, Dijun had come. He forced his way and sat between her legs as she glared at him. When he made a cut at the base of his throat, the blood began to pour forth and the darkness inside came to the front.

Fight, or die. Even if they came, she was broken now. Used. Defiled in blood and spirit.

Unable to withstand what was going to happen, Feng Jiu let it the fire inside engulf every fiber of her being effectively throwing him far across the wall and into a rock.

#

Mo Yuan, Zi Lan, and Zhi Yan starred across the peak at Crown prince Ye Hua and his wife Bai Qian. The sudden change in weather had them all lifting into the air at once.

Bai Qian said, "I am not sure how long that trick of binding my brother will work." Is Feng Jiu really this powerful. It was as if the air refected emotion and terror.

Ye Hua remained cool and passive, "I am worried about Dong Hua more than her father." Both of them wore matching silver attire. It was rare to see the Prince out of any black attire.

Zhi Yan said, "her mind is clouded-like he's taken her memories. She will not know us."

Mo Yuan squinted in the weather as he looked over at Zhi Yan. There was a powerful negative energy spiking in this area. "What is happening?"

Zhi Yan was trying to reach her, but all he could feel was terror and fire. Then it hit him, "he is trying to force her!"

The Gods all took their places forming a circle over the peak. Zi Lan waited below until they breached the seal. Their magic was something to behold. Just when Zi Lan was about to enter, another God entered the breaking point.

"Dammit," Mo Yuan muttered.

Zhi Yan looked at him, "he must have felt it too." He looked down at Zi Lan who already knew what to do. They had already planned on this, so they were going to follow it to the end.

Bai Qian looked solemn, but that look was replaced with one only a warrior would wear. Out of the men, she understood Feng Jiu's position the most as a woman. They wanted to break the seal, but before they could conjure enough power, the entire top of the mountain peak exploded.

#


	19. Chapter 19

Three miles ch. 19

"You!" He sneered at her as she stared at him with a wide surprise. He surmised, "There is only one way they'd know we were here. How did you talk to them!" When he stood, his leg looked broken.

His eyes grew wide as he felt the presence of both Zhi Lan and Dong Hua...and _others._ "No. I've never heard of two having the same true mate," he yelled and grabbed her by the hair. "Zhi Yan again?! How does he know!"

Feng Jiu had no energy left, "your wife's shadow is dead. You really missed the boat on that."

"You are like the swine before you!"

"You _murdered_ my entire clan! You took a helpless woman who helped you and you pretended to be her mate, you forced her, cursed her and our people." Feng Jiu felt her rage surge.

He came at her raising his hand and pushed power outward forming a sword that came into being. She opened her mouth letting a screech out and knocked him back. The fire within burned and sought to eliminate the threat. Its instinct was as old as time itself. In his hand, the blade began to melt.

"NO!," he screamed at her again. He'd never heard of or seen a Quen such as this one.

Feng Jiu screamed as he regrouped and went for her. When he got to her, he dragged her by her red mane of hair two feet and slammed her into a wall. I cannot tell the truth, Feng Jiu worried. Neither can I remember it! I am not sure she is dead, but I need him distracted.

"I hear Zhi Yan likes _male_ foxes now. What a pity for you. He is not your family, he is not your lover, so how can you communicate with him?" He pushed magic into his hand, rolled it into a ball and pushed it into his leg. There was a crunching sound, then he rolled his shoulders, and stood fuller once more.

"I'd rather die than tell you anything!" Feng Jiu yelled at him. She didn't know who that was, but she guessed she was supposed to. Zhi Yan?

"What do you think, Dong Hua? I've petted your little red bird."

#

The opening to the cave blew wide open in a loud explosion. Almost immediately, the Gods descended as Dong Hua appeared. They nearly were swept away by the aftershock but were able to regroup.

Dong Hua had followed them, specifically this Zi Lan immortal. When the barrier began to break earlier, he could sense the agony she was enduring. Feeling her pain, he let himself in ahead of the younger immortal. The closer he got, the harder it was to push forward. "That bastard!"

When he entered, he saw her thrown against the ground brutally with bones crunching under the weight of the demons force and her hair was bloodied.

"What do you think, Dong Hua? I've petted your little red bird." the demon said to him. He dragged the bloody Feng Jiu and dropped her behind him. "Looks like he came after all, but he has a little ouchy. She is blood tied, oh sacred one. And touched. So ripe," he said watching Dijun's face grow hard. He laughed and lifted her and put a hand over her belly.

His eyes landed on Zhi Lan who moved next, "she killed your True mate. How sad."

Zhi Yan felt the link but guessed this was her tactic to buy time. "My true mate died when you took her away. You forced her to leave for the sake of her clan, and then you killed them all."

 _Revenge_ , her mind yelled. This shadow understood power. Naturally, it went quiet. The former bird was merely a shadow and could not compete with this level of cultivation. Though no one had noticed, Feng Jiu bore the crown, and as the other shadow let go, she saw it all. From times start to now, her clan, her relatives...what she needed to do was all there. When she snapped out of it, there was a strange peace that had settled over her.

She uttered, "By fire shall all be cleansed."

"Not all," he said to Feng Jiu. She was so torn she bearly felt the pain. Then he dropped her and blood spilled beneath her. The demon walked away with a huge smile on his face. in the far corner, Song Ju laid out in a comma.

A man dressed in purple approached, yet winced until he knelt beside her. She felt as if she should know him. He had the whitest hair and the deepest eyes she'd ever seen. When he reached for her, she saw the threads. Tears filled her eyes. She'd forgotten him.

 _Death is coming_ , her inner bird warned. _Time is ending._

The memories came back one by one: When she'd first met him as a child, when she caught him staring at her, when he pushed her onward in training, the pond, the pillar...at this feeling, the shadow escaped from her. On her head, the phoenix flower burned bright now that the outsider was truly gone.

"I am my own," she vehemently stated.

Zhi Yan wished he could stand on ceremony in the grace of his Queen. It appeared she'd matured and come into her true power. Even if she was Red Clan, they ruled over all birds. Dijun felt the core through their link. It was true, he couldn't touch her or ease her pain.

Feng Jiu directed that power at the Demon Lord and wrapped him in her power, stationary. The others could contain the blast, but it would certainly hurt. It had to be done. There was no other way now. "He talks too much. Ehhhhhhhhhh," she made a sound like a bug makes near your ear.

"Only you could make jokes in a moment like this," Dong Hua said.

"He brought out my human memories," she replied. "I'm tired of hurting." She looked up then, "It is you, right? You are him? My intended." Her voice broke with a thousand unsaid words. "I didn't remember you well. Sorry. But I do now."

"Has he..."

"You all came in time. A moment more," she let it hang in the air.

Bai Qian winced and Ye Hua gave her a slight head nod to remain in formation. Mo Yuan looked guarded, but angry. "You are not here to die, Feng Jiu."

"But of us all, I cannot be let free. I cannot go on without a pointless death anyway, nor can I have what is mine." She touched her mate's hands and saw the threats fight to bind. He also winced, and she remembered that she was tied to the core. Oh, how it hurt to see the threads try and fail to come together. Even if Zi Lan took the core, she was...broken. She pulled back unable to watch the threads anymore. "You know this. No one needs to lift a blade for it. Of all the wars fought, this is mine. It is my right." she touched her head. "You know it," she said to the white-haired man.

His face was unreadable as he took her in, "I do know it well." It had been a similar destiny for himself.

"I have always longed for my other-self. It's always empty and alone. How tragic this is," she said with bitterness.

When she'd remembered, she'd gotten some of the shadows memories. It was enough to know what to do. "If I can set things right, then I can set the very last few free. They should not be caged or cursed anymore. They can have a life. Make sure the heavenly emperor knows this well. He cannot contain us in this manner."

"Jiu'er," he said tenderly. The warmth in that voice was like a mother who sings children lullabies. Everything warm and safe was in that voice and she longed for the nights they would never have together. She longed for it so deeply that it was hard to turn away. If I do not, it will kill him. If I don't I will die anyway. Perhaps he could send her off in one final burst of flame?

A wave of peace settled over her. "I have loved you. In a short life, much has hurt. But you really are my only happiness." She did cry then because she didn't want to go. She hadn't even lived and now she had to die. Fire filled her eyes as they turned red, and the hate began to grow. "I am not pure with his blood in me. Even now, it is hard to contain it. When I saw you as a child, you were different from the others. You were so alone and sad. Don't be sad anymore."

Dong Hua wanted so badly to just touch her once, one hug, one kiss. Anything would be better than to feel the loneliness of this moment. "You are so brave," he said instead. "I have you, how could I not be?"

"If only you had been so eager then to study," he said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"It seems like we are doomed to be alone or apart forever. But when it is done, try to move on for me."

He shook his head no, but when she reached for him, their threads...failed to meet. There would never be another, but he understood. "I will do as you ask."

Dong Hua didn't look up at these words, but Feng Jiu managed to pull her weak head up to face him and said, "It matters not; it is not bad to die to protect those we love. It is what I came here for. I lied, sorry," she told the rest of the Gods above them.

Bai Qian wept silently, and Ye Hua's jaw clenched. For such a display, it was sad to watch. Each had encountered love, even if it was briefly. Theirs was a tragic love story. Zhi Yan reappeared with Song Ju's poorly kept body and placed it on the ground. The poor creature had endured so much.

Dong Hua gave her a questioning look, but Feng Jiu smiled. He loved her smile. She looked over to Zi Lan who nodded and stepped back. The others also reached out their hands at their sides as their combined power ran through each others palms. Without words, they knew what to do.

Dong Hua's voice held a slight hitch in it that nobody had ever heard. "Why did you come here, Jiu'er? Why did you have to die?"

She pushed him away from her, "rest early. Be proud of me today."

Dong Hua began to argue sensing this was a farewell of sorts. "I will not. I just got here. I just found you."

"We cannot exist together in this way," she begged. "Let me make it right. You know what I _am_. You know that I love you. Everything should not be in vain. I have immortals depending on me-I am the last. How can I be so selfish? We have not bonded, you will be ok." She looked at Song Ju's body remembering the days he was caged. "You've given so much. You have to let others share your burdens sometimes."

Dong Hua understood it even if he couldn't bare it. "I could go with you."

Zi Lan bowed his head at these words. For a man to admit such a thing was to say how much pain he must have been in. He didn't understand a true mate bond, but he had understood love. Regardless, he would take the core for his Majesty regardless.

"Ghost tribe, my own clan, and all the blood magic and taint he's done have to go." She smiled again, "but if I ever reincarnate, we'd have to start all over."

"Is that so bad?" he asked.

"You don't want to endure any longer? It is for all other life," Feng Jiu said tiredly. "Protect it well. This is why we are here, even when it hurts." She'd read a line about power and ability. The more you had, the more you really needed to pay it forward and protect. Or something like that. She'd read comics in trash cans. If they were not torn, they were usually wet.

"How many times, how much more must I pay..." he said as she wiped his tears. Touching him only made her burn inside. He tried not to wince, but he endured it for her.

She reminded him, "you know what I am."

He touched the Mark on her head, "my queen. Of course, I know. I've always felt it, even if I didn't understand it. You helped me understand it."

She agreed, "You are indeed slow." Again she sighed as her power wanned. "I am the last Queen of the Pheonix tribe. It is my right to revenge my clan. I do this today for all living things. No other woman should bare this plight or bond. When we look at the world, we should love it, and be humbled by it. Remember me well, Dong Hua." The words were simple, but her agony was not. "I am their queen. Song Ju..."

"He is well," Zhi Yan said. "No one will stop you since you've made the choice."

She sniffed and wiped her face, "I grow tired. Send me off with one last kiss?"

"Jiu'er.."

She looked to Mo Yuan, "if I fail, you know what to do." To her aunt, "tell A-Li about his aunt. I wish I could have known you better. My father will be sad," she said to the Prince. "Please find a place for him to give him meaning. He may require a lot of work." Ye Hua nodded. to Zi Lan she said, "thank you for taking the burden." To Zhi Yan, "I will avenge her for you. Take good care of him for me. You understand it the most." He nodded.

Bai Qian openly cried but remained steadfast. A-Li would miss his aunt, she would lose her niece, but in place, the balance would be restored. Her last tribesmen would be free to live a full life. She'd given so much and gotten so little. If only I could be brave and so selfless as she. She held Ye Hua tighter to herself.

How would she explain it to Bai Li? He'd lost all those he loved. But this magic was evil incarnate, the demons could no be allowed to surge again.

Dong Hua only had eyes for her. He cupped her small face with one palm and ran a thumb over her near-white lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"Don't forget me. I live on in you if you remember me well. Don't let old age sneak up on you."

He laughed and gave her the strangest look, but that look faded as he came closer. When their lips touched, her Mark flared like a bright fire hide behind it, her eyes took on their red hue. This was what love was in its rawest form.

She let it all in. All the pain and agony, the unjust feelings. The Demon Lord beside her stopped struggling as his eyes widened and he felt sweat trickle down the side of his face. Through his link with her, he finally understood her plan. She'd always intended to die.

The darkness in the world came at them like shadows pulsating in the wind. They carried on and into the small mountain. The small woman pushed her love from her body as she took in the darkness. Her cold gaze stared at the Demon Lord triumphantly. In his power, he'd given her access through the blood bond to his blood magic. As she pulled it into herself, his eyes rolled shut, his skin charred, and ash began to disintegrate him from the inside out.

It was a slow death. The only way to end him was to use his own magic against him. Doing so required the ultimate sacrifice, and one she could do in a clear-headed heart. No matter the filth that came to her, she remembered all the times with Dong Hua. The darkness ate at her urging her to take what was hers the stronger she became, but she resisted it all.

As he bearly registered, Feng Jiu put the last of her goodness into her heart and let it surge. Each trace of his clan from the ghost tribe, to the poor suffering Pheonix left, all came at her at lightning speed. Pure evil radiated from her then.

"Feng Jiu!" Mo Yuan yelled.

She needed it all. Too many lives have been lost. So much pain and rage, but she held it. She held his words closer, _I love you, I love you, I love you..._

...and she mourned that love.

Mo Yuan yelled, "Zi Lan! Take the core!"

A culmination of evil rose inside of her small body, but just as it was about to take the small woman over, a wave of red flame covered her entire form. They stared in awe as Feng Jiu's true form unleashed itself from her body. Everything transformed into a huge red firey phoenix.

"Wow," Zi Lan uttered with wide eyes. The primordial beast was so beautiful!

Dong Hua was helpless and ran forward unable to stop himself. He finally understood once Zi Lan took the core. He lunged for her, but she pushed them back and her wingspan spread the entire width of the mountain.

Feng Jiu's cries echoed across the valley, her pain stirring the clouds and raising tiny droplets of water from the waterbed below. Zi Lan was afraid, and he'd seen power before, but not like this.

"Feng Jiu, hold tight!" Bai Qian yelled. The bird tried to fly, so she raised her jade fan forcing the wind to keep it down.

"Fear not, in her heart she is good," Zhi Yan yelled. Dong Hua fell to his knees feeling the draw of such immense power. Fire, wind, water, and air; the elements of the beginning. And a fifth one... _her love_.

"A true queen," he said in awe. How beautiful she was! he couldn't look away.

Feng Jiu appeared to correct her demeanor and again began to purify the darkness within. Protect him, I must protect him, she chanted.

The Gods held the power in the tight bubble as Mo Yuan deployed his formation for any straggling shadows. The globe around her had formed and pulled droplets from the sky as the clouds rolled over and threatened to rain. Lightning struck at the shield, but Ye Hua took on his dragon form and circled it to protect its integrity. It took on a blueish glowing tint as the powers inside fought for control.

Ye Hua bound the bubble with the same noose he'd used on Bai Qian when he'd went to fight the Ghost Lord. Only now, he wrapped them over layer after layer each one breaking as a new one was placed. Millions of swords surrounded them and whirled in motion with the shadows that tried to escape. Waves of black smoke fought against red flames, and then finally a bright red bird emerged swallowing it all.

Seconds later, golden ash sparkled into the sky as clouds began to give way. Howling in the valley eased as the magnificent bird whirled up, up, and then stalled. It's time, she thought as the last of the evil was broken. Now I must burn it all, Feng Jiu thought. A piercing cry sounded, followed by a shockwave that rumbled. The Gods were pushed to the ground, and the bubble burst wide open. It was the sound heard across all realms.

Dong Hua jolted into action as the bird's power finally died out. Feng Jiu entered her usual form and descended in mid-air toward the ground. She was unconscious, but he jumped unto the air and used his cloak to cover her as they came to settle onto the ground.

He reached for her face, but there was no response. "No," he repeated over and over, utter dispair echoing worse each time. Zhi Yan understood this pain greater than any other.

"She has done it," he said proudly, but sadly. He couldn't stand to watch as her breathing began to slow.

Dijun wept with his head in her neck, but she wouldn't wake despite his trying to stir her. Zi Lan saw the elder gods shoulders tremble, but remained where he was. The other gods came to awareness. Though Bai Qian wished to go to her niece, Ye Hua stopped her and held her in a tight embrace. Her sobs rang out. She was just a child compared to them.

Mo Yuan looked away and shook his head no breathing deeply. She'd used her primordial spirit, crap!

Feng jiu's body was covered in lashes, gashes, and holes. For the war veteran, it was nothing even they could handle. Blood pooled around her.

"Please don't go," he whispered to her. Dong Hua pulled back even as tremors coursed through him.

"For you..." she uttered. Then there was nothing and her breathing ceased. Dong Hua closed his eyes as she began to turn to flake in his arms. Every land in the realms felt the tremor of his ache on the ground, the wail of his voice in the air, and the change in the wind. Within seconds, there was a pile of golden ash at his knees.


	20. Chapter 20

Ten miles ch. 20

A/n: don't be mad, keep reading! I didn't leave you hanging in that moment! edits are done late for changes and clarity.

FYI, the shadow left because Feng Jiu came into her true power and is stronger, but that has a price and was a long shot chance she took. I wanted it to feel like a close call. I didn't want her to go all dark, but be motivated by the thing she cherishes most. This tribe is female strong, so I wanted to point that out. Also, considering Dijun, what comes next will make sense if you view it as someone being of equal power to him and how he can feel powerless too. It makes him sort of human/real. You will see similar experiences and how they've come together in our immortals. I'll get into that more later. If you have questions, please post them for me so I can add them in wrap up in a few chapters. any loose ends you want clarification on, please let me know. I want to get this love groove going for my ending. We got blood, shadows, true mates...yeah a lot I know. Discrepancies or errors, please let me know and I will fix them but be kind, please. You may be asking me why not use the _ash thing over an egg_ by the end, but that is also coming. I have clarified this now at the end.

Ch. 20

"Jiu'er..." Tears slid down his face, and he remained there unmoving as if he was in a void. He slumped down and looked at his hand, to the threads he couldn't see, and his heart broke. It didn't matter who saw him so full of emotion. Not anymore. All this time, he didn't know he'd had her. And then he'd found her but couldn't have her. Then he had lost her. Dong Hua let his head fall down chin to chest. What was the point of it all? Life felt too long, all the sacrifices had been made, but he just didn't want to go on.

Zhi Yan stood first, "if you end it, how will she be remembered? What had she held on to? You are why she preserved."

"She was but a child! Why would one such as she have to endure it like this?"

"We have endured." He frowned, "I do not know, Dijun. Like you, I came into being."

"Did you remember this was my mate?" he yelled outrage still evident in his voice. No one dared move. "You all let her come."

"It was her choice to make," Mo Yuan stated. Though Dijun outranked him and was older, some things needed to be made clear. "When it was you being terrorized, did you not stand and do what needed to be done as a child? Did you not raise and kill those that harmed others? Did those people not become your subjects? Because she was loved or young, is she barred from the same choices you yourself made? It was her destiny. She was their _Queen_. And the entire Ghost tribe can become as they were meant to be now. Another, once thought extinct, is functional again. Their men can be free of cages and taming- living actual lives. Song Ju is proof."

"I am Dijun, I am supposed to protect her!"

"You cannot protect everyone." Zi Lan said. "We do what we can, but we don't always get what we want." The ghost Tribes princess's face flashed before him. A sad smile splayed over his face. He wondered how the little princess he saved was doing. How long ago had he made the promise? How well it all landed, he thought.

"It would not have happened had I not just ended him."

Bai Qian stood, "You were there the year Mo Yuan died. And Ye Hua. Both died to the same villain thousands of years apart. This demon Lord was not how is today, back then when you made the deal. We do not murder immortals who are not evil."

"Clearly he was, I misjudged. This blood magic is in all things."

"Then it is good she cleansed it, and them. Don't belittle her sacrifice because she was a girl. They are strong female leaders, Dijun. As your empress, would she be any less powerful, any less just than the one she was meant for? They were secretive and you can't know it all, and you can't be perfect." She touched Ye Hua's arm, "gather her ashes. We will wait for you. Anything that can be done will be done for her, and you both. Take as long as you need."

When he looked up, he remembered their entanglements. How odd, he thought as some of his anger wanned. He didn't feel she or this sacrifice was less because she was a girl. He hated knowing she had been so young and had to feel so young to endure it. He wanted to love and protect her.

Zhi Yan lingered, "for a time I felt the same. I came to the peach blossom forest and built it up to what it is today. It was where her closest relatives are. I've never left. The man was evil, but you didn't know the secrets at the time. You still won peace. She had completed it."

He asked, "Did you know one female was hidden?"

"Would it matter by then? I had not, if it counts. I just know we didn't get the chance to have a daughter. We'd assumed as the last pair, she would come forth from our line. Had you not checked to see if you were to be married?"

"There was no name. Even with your words, why would I check it again?" Dong Hua thought he had before, but not closer to that time. "I need time."

"By checking it, you changed fate. Time is all we have." Zhi Yan nodded and headed down also, but stopped. "The man was not able to touch her, but it was close. Any second later and we would have lost her. She gambled hard, just like you. I felt it when the shadow went." he sighed, "her mind was clear. She planned it too well. I am sorry you've lost her, Dong Hua."

It was like everything went back to usual. The sky cleared, the rain had ceased, and the overwhelming silence prevailed over the valley. Sensing the situation, the gods moved away from him to give him some space.

"How long must one live?" he looked up at the sky to ask any lingering 'God' or force of creation. "We care for the mortals, but are we really any better?" Of them all, he was the eldest. Even as the strongest, the one always alone, he was the one sacrificing everything for everybody. But love evaded his life. He'd never had it from the time he'd been brought into existence to losing his heart. Jiu'er was the first person he'd ever felt anything for. She'd suffered so much in such a short life.

"You made us, what are we but tools? I felt nothing, and then she came into my life. She used her primordial (the essence of a person being) spirit to cleanse that darkness. She promised she would be reborn, but how can she be now? so I am meant to feel, but linger in pain now? Must I wait a few hundred thousand years? Will it undo what was done today? Perhaps I should sleep until she returns then. She died, but she died to protect. She _loved_ me and if anyone can find their way back, it is a true mate. If I could undo my essence myself, and slide back into the rock or pond I came from, I would. I do not understand it.

"We protect all lives, but sometimes we need help protecting ours. I've been alone for most of existence. If you can hear this," he left it open. _I need her._

It was ironic at their age to think an ultimate God/force existed, but if there were one true good and one true evil, anything was possible. Maybe it was not a person or a thing, or even something tangible. There was still Ying and Yang, as well as chaos and order. Fate was like a living thing (thread) bringing immortals together Like Bai Qian and Ye Hua. Even certain deities are foretold or so blessed like himself. Signs from heaven like the birth of Mo Yuan were an indication they were not alone either. Perhaps God was all things and nothing.

"Even the weak Zi Lan immortal now holds this agreement for peace without love or marriage as his curse. How long can he endure it? Is it even fair? How cruel I am freed, but lose the only one meant for me in the same day. Are we really meant to exist in such a manner?"

It was this very force that observed such a speech and had been so moved by his words that something shifted. This yearning and pain were too great. This one had earned merit by hand and combat. He had stood alone and asked for nothing. Until now.

A slight breeze was his only answer. Dijun sighed unsure what good taking her ashes would do. But Bai Qian was right. So was Mo Yuan. Even in her condition, she held the faith, whatever that faith was. Was it in the blood of her heart as she fed it to her teacher, or maybe their ancient weapons or lamps? Ye Hua never gave up, Mo Yuan pulled himself together, Bai Qian bled herself for centuries for those she loved. They loved and cared about people, but had moved on each in their own way. Was he weaker a man than any of these?

No, I am not. He pulled his hand forward and summoned a jar.

Several birds began to sing and chirp around him, but he ignored them.

Dong Hua remained where he'd been until deep reds began to fill the sky. It wouldn't be long before dusk set in. Everything was so beautiful and calm. Another slight breeze picked up and he sat up straighter to adjust his long mane of hair. Soot covered his clothes darkening them in an ashen mess. As he did this, some wind blew her ashes away. He held out a force field on the other end and captured this ash.

Among the ashes was an almost opal shining object that caught his eye before he stood. It was buried in the ash, and he was not sure what it was. Dong Hua wanted to capture as much as the ash as he could to put it in a jar in his home. This way, she would be close to him. Could she rise from her ashes? isn't it what they did? "Her essence (primordial spirit) was used... it's too hard to tell."

The chirping grew louder, noticeably so now and he frowned at it. "They do know the evening draws closer?" Perplexed, he felt more annoyed than anything.

Cocking his head, another breeze blew revealing the top of a rounded opal-ish object. He used his magic and began filtering the ash away from the object while filling the jar.

His eyes widened as the pile lessened.

Then the jar fell from his hands completely.

Under the entire pile of ash was a small nest, and in the center of the nest was one rather large egg with Feng Jiu's mark on it. He didn't dare move until all the ash had been blown away.

Dong Hua's mouth fell open and he gaped at this strangeness. How could it be...? Another wind blew yet this time it was different. As it passed by his ears, it carried her laughter.

 _Feng Jiu?_

Dijun looked around not exactly sure what was happening, but the egg sat there as if it waited for him. At the same time, in the valley below, the other immortals noticed a large number of birds that began to land. At first, they thought the birds were settling here for the night. But then the night seemed to alter back into day within ten seconds. No moon had come forth. The sun had risen anew!

Did time go backward? or forward?

#

"It appears there was a birth of a new _powerful_ immortal." Zhi Yan smiled briefly more to himself than anyone else. "From night to daytime," he looked to Mo Yuan. "Never seen anything like it."

"Goodness, have you ever seen so many birds in one place," Zi Lan muttered. "We'll be covered in bird shit for a week."

Bai Qian glared at him, "You've been covered in blood for longer than that before? Aren't you a little old to complain about it?"

He jutted his chin out, "Want to clean it off?"

Ye Hua shook his head. "What immortal could cause this?"

Mo Yuan and Zhi Yan both met each other's gaze at that moment. Within a span of ten seconds, the sun had risen back as if it were high noon. Faint droplets began to fall from the clouds, and rainbows began to emerge all over the sky. The entire sky was so full of color it was covered in nothing but a rainbow. The valley also filled. It became full of every and any type of bird imaginable. Among those arrivals were several _freed_ Red Tribe Phoenix's.

Bai Qian saw her teacher smile in a way she'd not really seen before. Beside him, Zhi Yan also looked about with wide eyes full of wonder. When Zhi Yan saw these men, he gave a short and quick laugh. They'd been locked down for so long. Song Ju also began to stir. Mo Yuan raised his chin and brows at Ye Hua as he took off his outer robe for the fallen man. He wanted his brother to do the same.

"You really need to learn how to keep your clothes on," Zi Lan said. "Why are all the birds here?" His voice became gentler when he took a thoughtful moment. "Did they feel when she died?"

Zhi Yan advised, "Zi Lan, please move over there." He pointed up some distance away. The immortal gave him a strange look but did as told.

Then he answered him, "They've come for our Queen," he said softly. She was his queen also. Then realization stirred on his features as he looked back to the top of the mountain. "They felt her _rebirth._ " He finally understood it then. "Only a clever queen could pull it off. With a little extra help from fate that is. She really does have the fox spirit within her though. Tsk."

Bai Qian lifted her brow, "we have fun. We are not shameful."

Ye Hua nudged his wife, and they all stood looking up at the sky in amazement, except Zhi Yan who remained motionless.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bai Qian whispered with hope evident in her words. "Will she return?"

While they stared at the sky looking for signs of Feng Jiu, a tall white-haired diety approached from behind. Bird after bird seemed to bow as he passed them, but he paid them no mind. Having made his way down the mountain, he stopped next to Zhi Yan. In his hand was a rather large egg wrapped in a tight nest. A bright red birthmark matching Feng Jiu's stood out against the opal shell.

A large exhale type laugh left Zhi Yan's throat and his eyes filled to the brim with raw emotion. It was shock and joy all at once. Unable to process it, he fell to his knees with awe. This was Fate or God's _gift._ At his sudden intake, the others turned, and they too gasped. Their eyes widened at the sight of such a large egg.

"An...egg?" Bai Qian questioned. "Why an egg?" she whispered. "Do they not arise from ash," she said.

Dong Hua answered Bai Qian by action and not by word. His eyes had never left the egg all the way down to meet them. He lifted his trembling hand and settled it right above the eggs topmost shell. Thin but visible red flamed threads emerged upward. On his hand, a similar fiery blue-like flame moved downward. When they met, they merged into a deep but bright purple and were lined with gold. Feng Jiu's Mark glowed brightly in red, and then it dimmed.

The threads of fate.

They did not stay merged, but only Zhi Yan knew why-they'd have to mate for it to be permanent. His smile was pure joy as he realized that something good was coming.

"That is what she sees?" Bai Qian asked and covered her mouth in awe just as tears sprang from her eyes. How beautiful!

"it is," Dong Hua answered. His eyes met Zi Lan who stood some distance away. He gave the young god a slight nod of respect.

This is why he had me move away, Zi Lan understood. It still carries the promise, it is just that I know hold it. He smiled back, "I will miss her on the mountain, but I would have chosen this a million times over."

Zi Lan wiped at his tears, turned so no one would see it, thankful for such a blessing. No one knew the order that ran things in their lives. No one knew how immortals were matched, paired off, or planned. Something tied them all together. Just like his promise had been answered, so had this man's.

"Reborn, but as an egg? Tell me fate has a sense of humor."

Bai Qian fell so abruptly that Ye Hua could bearly catch her. Though she cried, it was full of joy. On the shell, her niece's mark clearly showed. His smile grew also with amazement, and he knew she was just overwhelmed. It was his first time seeing such a display, but also such a relief! He remembered how he'd almost lost her when she was Susu. No one should have to feel that pain. "Many blessings Dijun," Ye Hua said.

Dijun looked at all the birds, the tribe, and the sky for the first time. He wanted to remember this day for her. It was unprecedented, so he didn't know what to expect.

Mo Yuan closed his eyes, smile wide, and thought to the heavens _Thank you_. Dijun has earned this, he thought.

Aloud he spoke, "Some like Zhi Yan came forth in their adult visage. Since Feng Jiu was so young, it stands to reason she would begin her life as a queen..." he paused and cleared his throat, "as a rather large egg."

Bai Qian stood and looked at the egg carefully, "is she in there? is she a baby or..."

Zi Lan just fell to the ground on his butt in utter shock. Jiu had endured and was alive! The core began to throb as he itched at his chest, and Mo Yuan gave a faint but detectable smile again while assisting him up.

"It is best we go," he whispered mentioning the core silently. He said to Dijun, "Each Queen has a Mark unique to herself. I am happy for you," he said and addressed him, "your majesty." He gave courtesy and led Zi Lan away.

"Before you go..." Bai Qian asked delicately. She was not known for being so shy or calmly spoken, "could you show Bai Li. her father..."

Dijun nodded, "of course."

Zhi Yan came over and looked at the egg also. The men exchanged a glance, and he knew Dijun was also curious about the baby/adult comment. He used his senses to feel for her health. "She sleeps, Dong Hua. Her form is indeed new, but the egg will become larger as she matures. This is not the body of a human, but it is primordial and immortal. Time will tell."


	21. Chapter 21

Ten miles ch 21

A/n: the rest coming shortly

 _What is destiny?_

Dong Hua felt the length of each day, unlike in previous years. Boredom was commonplace in the immortal's lifespan but never had he desired to hurry time as he did now. Whenever he was distracted by the egg, he seemed to forget anyone else was there. Liang Song stopped flipping his fan and stood when Dijun had spaced out again.

"Are you going to stare at it all day every day, or finish this game of Go?"

Dong Hua slowly moved his eyes to his friend, but otherwise didn't move. He regarded Liang Song with the same detachment that had become of him these last years, "will you continue to pester me all day every day? You want to gossip all of the time. Would you not do the same if it was a certain female fairy?" After he said this, he lifted a brow in question, then dragged his eyes back to the vacant board game in front of him.

Liang Song moved from his previous sitting position and toward where the egg floated. The elder god left it like this floating in the air in his study. Dijun always teased him in the past, but this was the flip side of that coin and obsessive in his opinion. Then again, he was known for being overly focused in battle. This was a battle of his heart.

"You take it everywhere," he tsked in a teasing manner.

Dong Hua raised his chin and one eyebrow again, "I want her with me always. You know how long it's been since I've remained alive? And alone. My world was loud for a short time, but the silence is rather deafening."

"Candid," Liang Song said deflated knowing he couldn't argue. The elder god seemed to have become slightly sentimental these last few years. It was probably due to the weight of the promise being lifted. For a long time, he'd single-handedly carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

This was no fun, Liang Song thought as he tapped his fan on the edge of his index finger. He often teased Dijun this way but knew the consequence was having to eat Dijun's awful cooking was retribution. "I doubt this recovery will take as long as Mo Yuan."

Dijun returned, "Even if it was a moment, it is too long."

He didn't explain how lonely he'd been in that time. Though he never regretted protecting others, it was the first time he truly lived. It was the only time someone had belonged to him, and he longed to belong to her. It took so much time to recognize his feelings-even his lust-but it had been so fleeting he wondered if she'd even been real. Being so close to any part of her was a slow torture. Hadn't Liang Song said something like this before? Inwardly, he tried to remember it, but the conversation eluded him.

"Do we know what she is, exactly." He used the end of the fan to indicate the egg. His stern gaze reflected some of this thoughtful reflection. Of course, he knew how long Dijun's lifespan had been. It was an amazing feat that he stood the test of time and lived on. Liang Song secretly felt a strange joy at the prospect of his friend finding his 'other half'. Seeing an overly confident Dijun struggling with a simple thing like love was...funny. Not so much now, of course, but back then.

It was just that fate had used a _strange_ method. The egg was a promise of things to come, but what those were, no one knew. It had changed into a deep red color and seemed to have grown wider and taller. Passively he said, "How can a woman emerge from this small thing?"

Dong Hua looked at his friend who seemed to have asked this to himself. He replied, "She is being reborn-in so many words. The chaotic times have passed when gods came into being in a wave of chaos. This is special, and it's special because she is a queen. Has anything been simple for her?"

"She is also a fox...so why the egg? Why not rise from the ashes? Why not emerge as a small mammal? Or simply, be reborn?"

"The ashes were tainted, Liang Song. Her fire, and her soul, purified that evil man and his evil blood. It is the _essence_ of immortals-like a human's soul. Though there are only a few left of this clan, she saved her tribe as a true Queen would. Fate has given her this chance. Its method is bizarre, but I came out of a rock." he straightened and a small smile seemed to curve his lips. "Of course, the more dominant side would do...plus her mother may argue if she appeared alive for one, and pregnant again, no? She is not alive, so that is not an option. Perhaps this is all the method that was left. She'd have to come into egg-cistance."

Liang Song balked, "Was that a... _joke_?"

Dijun coked his head and maintained his seriousness, "You have ears?"

His friend sagged, "Don't say that you will tell me what came first next..." He gave a disgusted face, "how utterly horrible. Please stop." Dijun chuckled as Liang Song wagged his head back and forth and gave a fake shameful look. "It is worse than your cooking."

"Want to eat some then?" Dijun teased back.

He sat up taller and gave his friend a rueful smile, "only a few immortals would self-sacrifice for the greater good. Can you imagine the personal desires of a red phoenix, of a childhood like hers, and one who yearns to be whole? I often wonder what that took to deny it, so she could save all those people. I should be angry she chose to die, but she both hurt and saved me too. Never has one stood up to defend me." He didn't mention he'd almost given up before seeing the egg and talking with fate.

Liang Song took in these words, and how serious sacrificing a life was. That innate desire to protect was what made Dijun so good a God. He may cook badly, he may be shameless or stern, but in the end, he was just like the rest of them. Had he ever thought of the day that someone would protect _him_? This is the bittersweetness of love, he thought.

"She truly is a good match for you. Anyone rare like that is worth waiting for. I told you...love is a slow torture, but now you understand it."

Even fate could ask too much from someone, Dijun thought. Thankfully fate had seen his point, otherwise... What was the point of going on if you could only grasp your love for days, and lose them after an eternity waiting? What of never knowing you'd had someone meant to be your equal, of being in the position to share a life, only to have it ripped from your hand? He'd saved the world and its people...but Jiu'er...she'd saved him in so many more ways than he could count.

She was gifted a new life this time, he thought. Her life had been short and hard, and in that short life, she had saved many lives. He remembered her face then-when she was brave how her face was resolute. he remembered her stubbornness and the way she lifted her head high when she made a point and stood by it. He even remembered her shyness and innocence. What cut most though, was when she'd realized that she found herself alone and he couldn't go to her.

His mate was perfect, and he wanted her close to him always. Battles, peace, family life...she was just like him. How could they not be fated? Only fate could restore her primordial spirit -her essence- and create it anew. Seeing that she was encased in an egg, the humor was not lost on him. After all, he was hard-headed, stubborn, and had come from a rock. Still, he hoped she retained her dual nature which was also a part of her legacy.

Her father Bai Li had suffered the loss of his family. Each took their turns in coming to visit this egg, put hands on it, and talk to her. It seemed the current around the egg would settle during these times, and abrupt in other times.

Liang Song spoke and brought Dijun back to the present, "Have you noticed any changes?"

Dong Hua felt the sting as he remembered the moment she'd died. "There are times I think she can feel me. I get a sense that she is unhappy or uncomfortable." He went to the egg, and as his hand reached out, so did his threads. It left no mystery to whom they belonged to.

"So complicated." Liang Song didn't look relieved at his words. His frown grew as he looked at the egg skeptically.

He continued, "Cause and effect, Liang Song. Mo Yuan came back to life, but when he did so did the demon he fought against. Where there is Yin and Yang there is always balance. If she were to put herself back together, it is possible some of that darkness would remain. It is why she used her primordial self to end him. It's indeed complicated."

Liang Song looked at the egg and mirrored Dijun's earlier thoughts, "Perhaps fate has a sense of humor. In what other way can she be reborn, indeed!"

Dijun mentioned, "This is the way the first queen was born."

Liang Song was still not sure what he meant. The ancient times had long past and taken secrets with them. If anyone new those, Dijun would. "You think this is why the egg makes her rebirth something special?"

"It is the only reincarnation option she would be able to have. Even the forces of chaos have rules to abide by." Dong Hua smiled ever so slightly, "Because only after she became her true self would she appear on the rock of incantations beside me. A queen red phoenix may bear the mark, but she must rise to the position. It is how they were in the past. Only exceptional souls seemed to be born into the role and have the mark, but not all took its mantle of Queen. Their fate appears to be intertwined with mine in that we have a choice to make. When I came into being, I was pure but neither good or bad. She is the same. I have chosen the way of the Gods, but I am not exactly like them. Do I serve my people, or do I turn to darkness for self-gain?"

"Her true self," Liang Song thought it over. "I thought you saw no name when you made the promise. Not that it seemed to have mattered for such a cause. So, you are saying that fate put her in the book of mortals for its own plan? Even before events took place."

"Fate knows things but can manipulate what it creates. It is the unseen chaotic forces that hold everything together. We just live in the constraints of them. It is like this for humans-they live in a world protected and run by the gods but must adhere to laws of science and math. Time is not just a straight line forward." Dong Hua took one last longing look at the egg, and then turned to face him and indicated the seats they'd been in earlier.

Once settled, he nodded. "She had to choose to be good. Just like I had to. As I said three years ago when I first brought her back here as an egg, I did not see a name at that time. I did not see a possibility either since Zhi Yan's mate was killed and her shadow stolen. By then, she was the last known female monarch and there were no other girls that were known to the world. It was easy to make a promise for me. I had no stirrings of sentiments then. My one regret is that Jiu'er did not know of these things and thought I had chosen the world over her to begin with."

Liang Song sat back aghast at such a fate. Mortals and immortals often played games and schemed, but this was unheard of. The chaos of the beginning was not a body, it was not a mind, but it was a force...

"Time and fate are always changing. Some situations depend on choices that are yet to be made. My name was removed, and I gave a promise of peace for my marriage. If my name was not there, how could her's be? All the women appeared to be killed from her line, so how would she ever be born if she was even going to be? It was not a hard choice, but if you look back, if it had played out any other way, we would not be here today. The world would have fallen into war if not worse."

"But all Immortals regardless of age display on the rock." Liang Song cocked his head, "but then you are different than most gods. It stands to reason, but it hardly makes sense. It is a loop hole."

Dong Hua nodded, "It appears I have a direct link to something greater. My purpose was not yet set only when I made my own path could it allow for everything else to follow. Sacrifices earn a great reward."

Liang Song made a face, "your blood is golden. Had this really not occurred to you that you'd be a higher god state than the rest of us could possibly achieve? In that, why would your situation mirror ours? Zhi Yan has unmatched power also though he is still younger than you."

"I had not considered it. I came into being and spent my life fighting to survive and live. Then I did it for those weakest around me... So on and so forth until one day I stood above others. I never set out to be an emperor of the world. No one in my time has ever moved me either. None have been able to since. I'd looked at the rock after the Queen fell, which changes fate because you looked at it, and fate cannot be known by any other than itself. "

Liang Song nodded.

"At this time, Jiu'er was not listed. Once my name came off, she would also not be listed and it would aid in hiding her-this was the plan all along by fate. But she had to be listed someplace and that was in the mortal book of fates so our star lords could watch over her without knowing they were. Each generation-each pairing-led to her birth. Piece by piece...each ancestor passed on a part of her until the parts became whole. Do you understand now?"

Liang Song sat wide-eyed, "no kidding. So it was the plan all along?"

"Even after I made the promise...it didn't matter because all life is worth more than being selfish for one life of happiness. I did not understand the draw of this type of bond, however. Fate has been cruel in the past, but even I am not able to jump that hurdle. This is why things played out that way. In our world, it is required to have someone stand against the darkness. She and I were made to protect when Fate made us, and equal force had to be created to balance it. It is also why we were not able to come into existence at the same time. One came from heaven, and the other came from the mortals. It is my firm belief that Jiu'er, when she rises again, will have a big impact on mortals."

Liang Song agreed, "Just as you have had on the Gods."

Dijun nodded. "it could be in pairing Gods to their fated too. There are endless possibilities."

Liang Song concluded, "Being so close in the heavens like that-with the Phoenix mate bond would have led to disaster then. Fate gambled when it made you both then."

"I do not doubt this. For Feng Jiu, her name was written, but not in our books or on any rock of ours, as I mentioned. Siming found her in the mortal book of fate after we returned the day she died. He then checked the rock and saw the etchings of her name begin to appear since the egg has been with me. Since we already know we are fated through our threads, knowing this doesn't change fate anymore. The two occurrences were never tied together until she became her true immortal herself. Not even when she was a fox or when she was first reborn and saved Song ju. She ascended to high god right before she died."

Liang Song felt somewhat mystified, "fate has been unfair to you. But," he said and looked at the egg, "it has also smiled on you both. I do not envy the journey you had to take. We really had it easy compared to you both."

Dong Hua didn't really seem bothered by it, "it was not meant to be known. She has hidden among the mortals all along. How ironic she was born of two immortals in the mortal realm." He took a sip of tea.

"And now," Liang Song again used his fan to point at the egg.

"I wait still." Though he said these words, Dijun thought, isn't three years long enough?

#

Feng Jiu had been floating...somewhere when she felt a warmth flood over her. Unsure how much time had passed, she reveled in the comfort she'd felt come over her. It had been like she'd drifted into nothingness, and then slowly came back to herself little by little. At one point, she felt exasperated and hot, but then that comfort fell over her again. It was like someone was all around her and knew when she needed comfort. It had been like this for so long now that she seemed to forget anything before it.

When she woke this last time, it was too hot. Every now and then she could feel the confining sensation of walls all around her. There seemed to be someone else near her, and when that person was closer, she usually felt at ease. But tonight, it was different. It was like something was pulling her towards something else.

Her hands itched every time that shadow fell over the walls confining her. It was too tight here.

#

Siming rushed toward Tai Chen Palace as the thunderstorm grew larger. Lightning struck the roof, and at once hit the egg floating in midair. When he rounded the corner, he saw Dijun desperately trying to take blasts of lightning. Eventually, his ward failed and lightening went around the egg like a web of static surrounding it.

"What's going on?" He yelled to Dijun.

Dijun was focused on the egg, but rather than fighting with the lightning, he stood and pushed his power into the egg. No! This couldn't happen.

Zhi Yan had felt the current floating in the air and immediately went to see Dijun. "Take the egg inside!" When the static cascaded over the thing, it seemed to grow larger.

Bai Qian and Bai Li appeared with Song Ju behind them, "What's wrong?!"

Had everyone felt it?

Zhi Yan's hair ripped around his head in the wind, "rebirth!" He came toward Dijun, "you have to let her come out! This is what you've been waiting for. Trust your gut!"

"Why is it so violent?" He asked the other phoenix.

"It is always chaotic when a God comes into existence!" Their voices were loud over the howling wind and rain. It was night time, and the storm was worse than any they'd seen in some time. "It's ascension."

He pulled Dijun backward, "give it space. She will come forth then."

The ground began to tremble as they all looked on with excitement and joy. Before they could reach it, the egg shattered into thousands of small fragments of dust just as the rain stopped.

Time seemed to stop then.


	22. Chapter 22

Ten miles ch 22

The remnants of the egg gathered into a thick pile of ash, yet nothing happened. Dijun felt as though his heart was going to tear from his chest, and fell to his knees while staring at the pile.

Around him, people seemed confused. "What happened? What went wrong?" Bai Qian silently whispered to Zhi Yan.

Bai Li looked to the sky and silently cursed, "Why does this keep happening?"

"Stand back," Zhi Yan yelled. The smell of smoke and ash permeated the air. He could feel her, but the others couldn't. Why does she hesitate, he asked himself. Then it occurred to him. A girl is still a woman, but she did not have any attire. "Everyone leave."

"She's ash," Dijun managed to say after a minute. He was soaked from head to toe in rainwater.

"Patience," he stated and ushered the others out of the door. Could he not feel her here? Then he remembered the times with his old mate. Ah, they have not bonded. The grief he is feeling is too strong. Zhi Yan remembered he'd not been able to sense his mate in that way until after they'd mated. Bai Li also did not feel her as he was no longer tied to his mate, and therefore the Tribe.

Dong Hua raised his hand and stepped toward the ash as his chest pounded with anxiety. Please come back, he thought toward the ashes. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground as a wave of dizziness hit him.

Bai Li said, "why has my daughter endured such a foul fate when she had met him?"

"Let him be," Zhi Yan kept ushering them away. "Do not bother them for now. It is imperative we do not disturb them. You remember the first time, right?"

Bai Li was silent for a time, but he nodded looking haggard.

"Is she even alive?" Bai Qian asked. Bai Qian was about to argue, but he waved her off in a calming manner. "Trust in the bond."

Dijun did not even move, nor did he notice the others as they left. Time passed, maybe minutes or hours, he wasn't sure. His body came to lay down on the ground where her ashes were when he'd passed out. He didn't want to feel, so he closed his eyes and endured the agony once again.

#

So much pain, she thought feeling the rise of grief within her chest. Someone needed her...

Who was she?

The ash stirred, tiny little static charges taking form around the ash. There were so many people, but she knew if she came out, she'd be...indecent.

 _Go to him_ , a voice spoke to her.

Only...there were people here. Somehow she knew that if she moved, she would form a body, but that body had no clothes...

"They have gone, little Feng Jiu. As a lady, I understand and sent them away. You do have another form, yes? All you have to do is think about it. Do you remember your red fur? Can you visualize it?"

She was... _Feng Jiu_!

Every thought and every memory came flashing back then. From her childhood sufferings to her recent death. _But how...how am I here_? She thought bewildered. _Zhi Yan, how is this possible?_ She meant to ask herself but heard him respond.

 _Anything in this world is._

 _Do you hear me? Is that shadow still inside of me?_

 _No,_ he responded gently _. You are Queen, and have taken the mantle (role). You and Dijun are not like us. No higher position really exists than what we are, but you too are somehow more. Our Queens have always been able to talk to everyone in the tribe like this. And to their connected mates._

She didn't know what to say _. I think I can remember what I looked like. I just don't understand why I am alive._

 _Such a sacrifice is also worthy of second chances. One of you is fates right hand, while the other is its heart. You are both a pair made of the same thread. It is time to tie the threads made for you. Arise and take the place that has always been meant for you_ , his ghostly voice whispered in her head. _Do not worry on how. That was fate._

 _A place meant for me?_ She asked that same voice. _What place has ever been mine? Will I rise to die again?_

He understood her concern

 _Fate always finds a way child, even in the darkest night, and in trying times. I felt like I would die after my mate was killed. I returned to the peach blossoms as I have always felt close to her here. And now, I have someone new. I've lived so long now, and I've seen so much. Time is not just a linear thing. It moves and changes. Fate is not a person, nor a thing, yet It is. These are forces of chaos, but do they feel or simply have a purpose they fulfill? Dijun said he's spoken with fate so we truly don't know. We exist as pieces of a great puzzle. You have both neutralized a darkness that needed to be destroyed. Now, your time begins. Can you feel it? Can you feel all of your people?_

 _I don't even know what I am, Zhi Yan. There are not many left._

 _Reach out. As Queen, all birds will naturally align with you. As your people, we are here for you. The sacrifice you made saved many lives. When your thread was created by fate at the beginning of time, there was greatness. Think of all the gifts you and Dijun possess. But power has to be balanced and It had to pull you both apart. One came to be in heaven, and the other came together generation by generation and was born in the mortal world of two immortals. This destiny was so rare-only a chance. In that, your equal darkness had come into being the moment you both did. Such is the way of things. Now that it has been erased, you can begin again. This destiny has always been intended for you both though that darkness sought to end you both. And thus, you both have chosen the path well and fought to protect. Now, it is your time Feng Jiu of the Red Phoenix Tribe, and Lord Dong Hua Dijun the unifier of the Heavens to become one as you were always meant to be. Love one another always. We are all a part of something grand. I cannot say if you or he will ever die. We all have our purpose in this life. You both are the greatest achievement of this chaos and won so much merit in your actions. Take it now, without fear. Serve the world well. Lift your head, and love him. Only you can give him what he was never able to have. Only you are meant to save him. Life is long, too long to be alone. Zi Lan has taken the core. You can be with your lover now._

Something clicked into place then, and the static grew in immensity around the pile.

Zhi Yan smiled briefly understanding that today, Dijun would never feel alone again. He lifted up the elder god and placed him on his bed. While he did so, Feng Jiu continued to put herself back together.

She thought of his words and imagined herself as a fox. The moment she did, she felt the ash stir and clump together to form a smaller fox body. She was even more glorious than she'd been the first time around. This is also something the Red Tribe could do to hide and form back together if they needed it to protect themselves.

 _Dust in the wind._

Finally, her eyes opened, and there stood Zhi Yan as if he'd waited for her. "Go on, I will close up and place a barrier here so you will have privacy." He gave her a wink then, "no need to rush out."

The moment she'd taken a form, tiny threads from her body reached for Dong Hua. Amazed, she stood there to watch the phenomena. Unable to speak, her heart lurched in her chest at seeing his pale face and closed eyes.

"He is fine, but you have given him a scare." He cleared his throat, "you need to be close to know what needs to be done." He gave the small red fox who stared up at him a pointed look.

If she could blush, she would have. Given that her fur was already a brilliant red, she didn't think it could turn any redder. Feng Jiu covered her snout with a paw and whined. Zhi Yan stood taller, huffed a small laugh, and began to walk away. "Do not be surprised if you have children young."

She whined at him and ran in a circle.

"Once you have let...nature take its course, please come see your family. Your father...he needs to see you. Like me, being near you will ease his heartache for the woman he loved."

Once she felt enough time had passed and Zhi Yan had gone, Feng Jiu jumped on the bed and tried to nudge her white-haired mate, but he did not stir. I can't just wake him up, I am naked. She looked around, but she didn't have hands or clothes. I'm so tired, she thought and cuddled up next to him. It was nice to be close, but she felt-hot.

Her power grew and wrapped around Dong Hua warming the cool air and drying his wet attire. Fully spent, Feng Jiu stared at his face, but fell asleep without even trying to.

#

There was something...a foot kicked him.

Dong Hua felt that same pull held felt when he'd last kissed her. His eyes flashed open when he felt a warm body lying right against his. "You kicked me," he muttered feeling sleepy.

Looking down, he could see a mass of red hair, an uncovered shoulder, and felt a woman's body against his.

Could it be...? Now wide awake, he sat up straight.

Dong Hua looked down at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. When he reached for her, he paused not believing she was real. The weight of his hand had not been heavy at first, but when he lifted it, it certainly was.

"She sleeps at a time like this?" he murmured. His eyes took her in, and he then noticed she was nude. Beside her, he reached for a blanket to drape over her but stopped as his hand brushed the skin on her shoulder.

Feng Jiu felt the moment his touch landed on her. Brilliant eyes opened and met his, their gaze seemed to slam into one another as if it were a physical thing. The simple touch threaded and whirled over them as if it were encasing them in a cocoon. She felt her center throb, and heat spread from there.

"Do you always put yourself unclothed in your teacher's bed?" The way he looked at her was like a lover. He took his time and brushed her hair aside to enjoy the view. See was unmarred and unharmed-a masterpiece.

She turned red from his attention she said, "I was a fox when I laid down. We both know you are more than my teacher."

He trailed his finger from her shoulder to her neck and then used the same finger to lift her chin. "Are you shy?" he asked her. Her gaze had dropped when he'd _looked_ at her. Even though she was the same as before she died, her eyes held knowledge that was not there before. Still, they were innocent. The pink of her blush crept down to her neck and he watched it spread further down.

Her nipples were hard, and he teased one with his hand. She inhaled sharply, her shoulders trembling as he continued to tease. Her heart pounded in her chest, "You have no shame to look at your student this way?"

She reached for his finger, and as she held his hand, she watched in wonder as the threads bound together. Just a simple thing, and she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Why are you sad?" he asked her and cocked his head and wiped her tears.

"Dong Hua, I never thought we'd have this. Are you angry with me? I wasn't sure I could do it if I told anyone."

He thought back and brought her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "How can I blame you for wanting to protect any more than I have?" He smiled, "you are the first to save the emperor though."

"I saved many people, but mostly I didn't want the world to lose you. They had a plan, but at some point, I knew it wasn't going to work. What do I get for saving you then?"

Dong Hua lifted a brow, rolled them over. Capturing her arm over her head, and settled over her and said, "You get to keep me as yours. No one else has managed that."

"They dare to?"

"Jealous?" he asked. He smiled this time liking it.

Before she could move or respond, his mouth molded itself onto hers. His lips were cooler because of the night weather, but soft. For someone who lived purely for so long, he really knew how to kiss. Moaning, he reached for him as he pulled away.

"Needy?" he joked as he reached for her breast again.

Feng Jiu shuddered as an intense pleasure rolled over her entire body. Dong Hua looked down at her again enjoying the sight of her breasts. "I've never been drawn to women like I am to you," he whispered. "But I like your jealousy."

"If you keep teasing me, I may need to find someone else."

His face changed then, a fierce determination settling over his features. "No one else can have you."

The more their bodies touched, the more she could feel the need to be closer. "I want to touch you too," she managed not caring about modesty. The throbbing was pulsating now. He gave her a slight smile and released her hands which she then used to unto his belt. "What, no foreplay?"

"Haven't you had enough near-misses now?" She meant all the other times they'd felt this pull and been interrupted or worse.

The air took on a charge as all play was replaced with need. Both stared into the other's eyes, and that need poured over them. "I want you, Don Hua. I need it so much. Formalities can wait."

"I know," he said and lifted his upper body as Feng Jiu opened his robes. She began to touch his chest spurning the need to claim her within him. Her hands went lower and took him in her hands. His resistance gave out and he pressed against her. Her hands went around his waist since he'd pushed them aside, and then to his hips.

"Open your legs," he told her. Seeing her pulse speeding away in her neck he urged, "don't worry. I'll stop if you want me too."

She could feel what he meant and searched his face. If they did this, they could make a child. "I don't want you to stop."

He moved his leg to part her thighs, and she gasped feeling that he was already full. Without hesitation, Dong Hua felt her slick entrance and pushed himself in until he felt the back of her. Feng Jiu arched as he entered and dug her nails into his skin. There was a sharp pain that took her breath away, but then it was instantly replaced with a roaring pleasure. She cursed several times as her inner walls expanded, but they gripped him firmly. Feng Jiu couldn't stop the waves of pleasure that kept causing her to moan.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

Hearing her cry out as he took her for the first time, and then moan, Dong Hua closed his eyes and let the passion take him. her body was so responsive, so eager to accept him. In all his life, he'd not had family or a home, but tonight, she'd become both. He'd wanted to be gentle, but there was nothing he could do to stop the need to claim. If he was too rough, he'd hurt her, he thought.

She replied, "It doesn't hurt, just go faster!"

Dong Hua chuckled and then realized she could hear his thoughts. Instinctively he knew once they came, they'd be permanently bonded. But if he came, then there was the risk of pregnancy. The thought drove his pleasure higher.

His body moved, and the feeling of her warm wetness created tingling pleasure along his length. Their mouths met, tongues slid against the others, and he held her in place as he pushed into her relentlessly. What remained of his clothes were torn off, and feeling her like this under him gave him that primal urge to seed.

Feng Jiu couldn't contain herself, and her inner walls began to clamp on him harder. His thoughts were her thoughts. The pleasure was so intense, her grip on his back firm. "Harder," she begged.

His breathing hitched in her ear, and she felt each thrust increase in spread. Pleasure shot through her. Right after, she could hear his moans in the crock of her neck and felt him release deeply inside her. It made her pleasure extend along with his.

#

An audible sound escaped Bai Li as he looked upon his daughter's fox form for the first time. Nine red tails with white tips emerged from the peach blossoms, along with four white pawed feet. Her body was smooth and elegant, a shiny red pelt that was velvety to the touch.

She'd been hiding on a branch, but when he turned, he lost his breath. How beautiful a fox she was!

He launched from the group of bystanders and held his hands out as the fox lept in the air and formed a beauty that landed in his arms. The hug was warm and welcoming, and Feng Jiu found she couldn't stop crying. "father!"

Snapping to attention, Song Ju smiled, looked to Siming, and they aided in holding Bai Qian back. "I want to see her!"

Zhi Yan chided, "one second already!"

Her other brother added, "they will come more often. Wait your turn."

Bai Li felt his chest and heart settle finally. "I've searched the worlds for you, daughter."

She pulled back and smiled into his eyes. He looked worn and tired, but happiness radiated around him like the sun was at his back. "I am so happy..."

"You look so much like your mother." He hugged her again. Feng Jiu remembered the Demon Lord had said that the women of her line looked similar. That was then, she told herself and buried it down.

"Can we play now?" Bai Qian was usually quiet and restrained, but she longed to run free in her fox form.

Changing from the bird to the fox wasn't hard, but Feng Jiu was too exhausted to try another form so soon. Somehow, she knew that the bird would burn everything, the human form would need clothing, so she'd presented herself to her father as a fox. Now she could barely stay awake.

Dijun was instantly there and let her lean on him, "she is still weak."

Bai Qian lifted a brow, "its all the exercise she's been getting."

"Aye," her brothers looked back at her.

So this is it, she thought. Happiness rolled through her body. This is what home feels like.

Dijun watched the small smile curve on her small lips and felt joy. She understood it, and him, so well. Her face turned to his when she caught a glimpse of his other thoughts.

 _Seriously? again? See this is what happens when you spend so many thousands of years without a woman. All you think about is sex._

 _Feng Jiu, you would be jealous if I had any other women._

 _I'm not as bad as you Dong Hua._

Zi Yan said, "You two are at it again." The others missed his meaning.

Dijun met his gaze and lifted a knowing brow. His eyes landed on Feng Jiu as the others began to talk.

Bai Li cocked his head, "are you always so tired? Has it been hard since your rebirth?"

A shy smile erupted on her face as the others looked toward her. Her father patiently waited as her face blushed. Dijun wrapped an arm around her, and she said, "not the rebirth. Just the pregnancy."

Siming laughed as a smile emerged, Bai Qian blinked several times, and both her uncles and Zhi Yan nodded happily.

Siming asked, "Do you know what you are having?"

Song Ju laughed and added, "wow already." He felt a joy spread in his chest. They wouldn't be born evil or cursed. They wouldn't be someone's mount. There'd been no children for so long...

"You hid it well," he commended. "What a nice surprise!"

"Indeed," Siming commented.

Liang Song gave Dong Hua _that_ look. "You will come out to play Go at some point." Inwardly, he laughed. The joys of love and sex were new. And soon, so would be the joys and restlessness of young children. And all at once!

"Why would this stop me," he said quietly to Liang Song."

He looked to Feng Jiu, "order him to come out then. Between love and your good cooking, I may never see him again."

Siming scolded him and they laughed.

From all he'd learned from her over the course of the last few weeks, a Queen had many gifts. They'd painstakingly documented and went through the histories to confirm her Tribe secrets and past. There wasn't much, yet Zhi Yan and Dong Hua remembered well and filled in the rest. Then there were all the hidden items the heavens kept stored away that she and Siming had gone through.

Since she could sense her children through the link of her Tribe, she would know what they were. Through her-and their bond as a mated pair- Dong Hua could share in communication with them. It was strange, as they felt things and didn't speak. But they learned fast. She could tell if they wanted to be sung to, or if they had a bad dream and needed comfort.

She let Dong Hua deliver this news. He looked down at her and remember all of the nights that led to their three babies, "We're having fraternal twin girls and one son."

Bai Li mentioned, "you should no play in the trees then. What if you fall?"

Feng Jiu's heart warmed at his concern. "Ok, I won't father."

Normally, the Red Tribe had low birth rates-especially for girl children. They didn't know if she'd be able to have a girl since Dong Hua was not a male from her Tribe. Of course, Song Ju and Zhi Yan had held hope that there was a chance to revive the Tribe, and perhaps one of her children would be a girl and find a male in the Tribe she could love. This is how it all starts, she thought as she ran a hand over her belly. Feng Jiu added, "the girls are red phoenixes, and the boy is a fox."

It was the beginning. Finally. Beside her, Dijun nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Ten miles 23

Epilogue

A/N: I cannot change how this posted/format sorry! When you read this chapter, forget about time. Its really weird, but its like everything is happening at once, or all at once. Just a heads up.

Feng Jiu took the moment to gaze out at the trees, her relatives, and friends. This world was different and new. There was so much she still had to do, and a place in society would come after her children grew a little older. Three small children were going to be a task.

The journey was long, but the destiny they shared had been worth it. Looking up at Dong Hua, he was already staring down at her. Love. A love I never thought I'd have, she thought and reached for him. It still overwhelmed her sometimes.

The indifference and coldness of his gaze had fallen away. For her, she'd found peace and love. Together, they were never alone. She could still remember the day she'd first met him, the first day of walking through heavens gate.

"I'd never change a thing," she whispered. Every step had led her to this life and to this moment.

Dong Hua pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Me either."

Feng Jiu saw two threads float by as she rubbed her swollen belly, but they were not tied to anyone. How strange, she thought. Her eyes were glued to them. She'd never seen anything like this before.

The wind blew, and blossoms scattered. Attuned to her as he was, Dijun felt rather than saw it. He'd felt it the day he wanted to die along with her.

Fate was here.

From a short distance, a pair of eyes watched with joy, but they were not really there. The feeling was real, yet it was fleeting and in the moment. The moment was not linear, time is not linear. A smile emerged, but it was not part of a body. Invisible hands weaved threads of immortals fate like always, but only one person would help tie them together someday. She was made for it.

Feng Jiu was in the arms of her protector.

And Dong Hua protected the world.

This thread was done, and as such, Fate severed it into two and blew a breath on it that wasn't there. Only once the current thread was severed could a new one begin. In only this moment was there rest. The threads were free and floated along with the wind where she saw them. While Fate was then, she was now, yet what she saw was something in between. Only she was allowed to see them in this way. And one day, she would see them again.

Time was not linear. It was not constant. It flowed endlessly forward and backward.

The threads would float along with the wind until the time of their merge; the instant their two physical parts (see note) came together in the womb of their mothers. They would bind and create the essence of immortal life and would grow into an immortal being. This immortal, like all others, had a purpose to protect and guide mortals.

Note: ie sperm and egg/and no it does not have to be limited to the male-female for pairing, but it does to create new life. so destiny goes into a pre-ordained body which only that body and that life can have that destiny)

What Feng Jiu didn't know was that now is then, and then is now. She saw this beginning, but this had already happened.

One day, Feng Jiu would see them again in the people they would become. One was older than the other. One life would begin first. The sight let her see beyond just what was happening 'now'. When these two came together in the future, she would understand this talent and she would remember seeing their destiny before they were even people.

Even chaos had its way of order. Each thing in the universe had its purpose. Fate smiled at its most glorious creation as it saw Feng Jiu in Dong Hua's arms. Though IT had nothing to do with their bodies, a thread needed it to create life. Could one exist without the other? No. Life, destiny, and body were their own. Those like Fate-created their parts. Somehow everything worked independently.

Dijun nodded to the wind, and Feng Jiu saw the threads disappear. To herself, she said, "I wonder where they went."

Two names appeared on a distant stone that few people ever saw. First one, and then another. They lingered in gold.

Somewhere in their world, a baby cried.

Some years later, another would also cry.

A little boy played outside and collided with a little girl headfirst. Both fell down. When they looked at each other, time seemed to stop. Their parents rushed to them immediately.

Feng Jiu rushed to her son and helped him up brushing off the dirt from his clothing. Liang Song went to his daughter and helped her stand up. He was talking to her, but she argued with him about how it was the boys fault. He looked to Feng Jiu for help but saw how she stared between the children.

"What is wrong, is he hurt?" Liang Song asked. "My wife will kill me. She just made this dress for you," he told his stubborn daughter.

Dong Hua stood beside Liang Song and didn't see anything wrong with the children. The wind blew and leaves scattered everywhere. "Feng Jiu?" he asked his wife. She'd not spoken in some time.

She laughed then, finally understanding that moment so many years ago. Smiling up at the two men, she took the little girl's hand, and then her sons, and placed them together. The children's eyes went wide as they stared from their hands to one another. Though they didn't feel a physical pull yet, they felt the connection. As children, they had not progressed to that stage in life yet. But everyone knew that when Feng Jiu put your hand on another's, it meant you were one and destined for one another.

Dong Hua and Liang Song both wore stunned expressions. " _They are_?" both asked at the same time.

"They _are_ ," she replied as the children sized each other up. "Fated, I finally understand it now." This is something I am meant for. "I saw them that day before they were even born."

Dong Hua knew.

The leaves and or the wind always blew that one certain way when someone checked in on them from time to time.

Fate nodded then in agreement, and two names on the fate stone glowed in a deep golden hue. The names were joined and encircled on the stone now standing out among the others who are yet to be paired. Right beside Bai Qian and Ye Hua, Liang Song and Chen Yu, and Feng Jiu and Dong Hua.

Fate severed a thread and began anew.

~#THE END#~

A special thank you to everyone NICE comments and helping move me forward. I'm glad I've made it where some like to re-read it. I really hoped I was able to close all loose ends. Leave a message or comment if not, as I will be correcting errors and can add it in and I will respond to you. It took time to work out the kinks. This is going to go up as an original story on Amazon once I change the names around/grammar police it ect. Thank you to all those that have added me to the reading lists. Please tell your friends about this story if you like it. I know there were gaps in times of publishes, but we made it. You helped me finish it.

 **Next up** :

 **Princess Agents**. I've been writing this on and off in parts, so it will publish quicker once I get started. I promised I would not publish another story until this one was completed. Now I can move on to my second TV show characters. It's a good watch if you haven't seen it and is Chinese historical. I will do the same for this. Please check out **This Intensity (steamy)** and I will probably bring over one from **Moonlight** that was a vampire show way back.


End file.
